JC Square
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 47 is up...The big day is here
1. Realzation (Very NC-17)

Dedicated to My RPG friend Angela for without her this story would be crap.

__

April 19, 2001

Jing-Mei slowly slid her jacket on. She picked up the pictures of Michael she had put in her locker. She smiled slightly. He had gotten so big since she had given him up. She wouldn't have admitted it to many people, but she missed him terribly. She cried herself to sleep many nights. A few tears trickled down as she heard the lounge door open. She quickly wiped her tears away.

'Deb?" She turned around to face John still wearing his tux.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to drop Rena off so I decided to see if you needed a ride home."

"Little bit had a curfew?" Jing-Mei smiled.

"Actually yes." John chuckled. "So, you need a ride?"

"Sure." Jing-Mei smiled, "So how was the wedding?"

"It was nice although Greene was late." He said.

"I figured he'd be. He was running in and out of the ER all night." Jing-Mei smiled as John led her to his car.

"Deb, can I can you a question?" John asked.

"Of course." Jing-Mei said getting into his car.

"Why were you crying?" He asked. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"I w-was not crying." She said.

"Your eyes are red." John said, "it's either that or you're smoking pot." Jing-Mei let out a soft laugh. She looked out the window.

"I got pictures of Michael today." She said quietly. John looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sometimes I think i'm going to be but then I loose it." Jing-Mei laughed as tears started welling up in her eyes. "That's not like me though. I don't let my emotions get in the way of things."

"Deb, it's all right to let it out sometimes." John said. Jing-Mei smiled slightly.

"I guess so." She said quietly. John sighed and drove to her beautiful apartment. He pulled up and being the gentleman he was, got out of the car and opened the door for Jing-Mei. "Thanks.' She got out of the car and walked up the steps. "Want to come in for some coffee or something? I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Sure. Coffee sounds great." John smiled at her.

Jing-Mei quietly walked into her kitchen and started the coffee maker. She glanced in the living room. John sat on the couch. He was her best friend, but what he didn't know she has had a crush on him since med school. She sighed slightly walking into the living room.

"I look like him." She said sitting down next to john. He glanced at her.

"Who?"

"Michael." Jing-Mei said.

"Well, he must be one gorgeous baby." John blushed at what he just said. Jing-Mei looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly as a single tear slipped from her eye. John frowned and touched her cheek softly. He brushed the tear away.

"Don't cry, Deb." He said softly. Jing-Mei stared into his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. His hand spread out and went behind her head. John pulled her close and placed his lips upon hers. After years of waiting, it had finally happened. Jing-Mei opened her mouth slightly feeling John's tongue tracing her lips. Jing-Mei speared her tongue into his mouth lapping up the taste of him. He massaged his tongue against hers. Her head swooned as John pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, deb."

"What? Why?" Jing-Mei looked at him catching her breath.

"I sh-shouldnt have done that." Her lip quivered slightly.

"Oh." She said quietly. John looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked away.

"It's just...I thought you actually wanted me. It was stupid of me to think so." She gave him a weak smile. "I-I should get the coffee." She quickly got up and went into the kitchen. John sat there for a moment taking this all in.

Jing-Mei quickly poured the coffee. She was going to loose it again. She couldn't

Let her emotions get in the way of her friendship of john. She heard him walk into the kitchen.

"H-How do you take you coffee?" She asked.

"I want you, Deb." John said quietly. She nearly dropped her cup of coffee.

"W-What?" She asked.

"I want you. I've wanted you for a long time now." John said. She turned around and looked at him. Her heart thumped loudly. She swore he could hear it. "I'm going going to kiss you again, but not if you don't want me to." Her jaw dropped slightly.

"I-I want you to." Jing-Mei stuttered. John smiled and walked towards her. He put his hand on her slender waist and pulled her close to him. _I can't believe he wants to kiss me_, was the last thought that entered her head before John kissed her.

This kiss was full of passion. Their tongues danced with each other. Jing-Mei found herself wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with as much passion as he did. She pushed her hips against his almost stumbling on him. She moaned slightly as they kissed. John pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Is it okay if I say Wow?" He asked catching his breath. She smiled slightly closing her eyes.

"It was very wow worthy." Jing-Mei chuckled. John looked at her.

"You're not weird out about me wanting every inch of you, are you?" He asked. Jing-Mei blushed deeply.

"No. I've wanted you for so long." She said. He caressed her cheek slightly.

"I want to make love to you so badly." John said. Jing-Mei was taken off guard slightly.

"Let's take this slow John." She said. 

"Can we at least sit down?" Jing-Mei laughed slightly and nodded.

"Let's go to the living room." Her heart thumped loudly as they made their way into the living room. Jing-Mei sat down. John sat down softly on the couch next to Jing-Mei. He bought his hands up to cup her face and kissed her softly. Jing-Mei smiled underneath his kiss slightly. She rewrapped her arm around his neck. 

Wrapping his arms around Jing-Mei, John pulled her close again, every touch of her against him made his pulse soar. His lips moved over hers slowly, wanting to taste her before taking the next step. Jing-Mei's chest tightened as he kissed her softly. She caressed his neck, loving everything. Every touch. Every kiss. Everything. She moved closer to him, pressing her chest against his slightly. 

At the feel of her chest against his, John moaned softly. He'd been with many other women, but none had been like this, not this beautiful, not this breathtaking. His tongue slowly traced the seam of her lips; his hands caressed her back. Just do it _Jing-Mei_, She though. Jing-Mei mustered up enough courage. She gently pushed him back against the back of the couch and moved her leg to the other side of him so she was straddling him. _God...he's gonna freak out_. She just wanted to hold him close as they kissed. 

John's eyes flew open as he felt her settle onto his lap. His breath stilled in his throat as he realized she'd taken the initiative to take this to the next step. His lips didn't break pace with hers and slowly his eyes slipped shut. Already mentally chastising himself for trying what he was about to do, his hands slipped down to her knees. Her heart raced quickly as she felt his hands on her knees. She was glad he didn't freak out. She liked this. She liked being this close. She caressed his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. 

John's tongue speared deeper into Jing-Mei's mouth, caressing the length of hers. He hoped she couldn't feel the sudden tenting of his pants that'd probably scare her off for good. His trembling hands slowly slid up a couple of inches above her knees. Yes she could feel his erection and it drove her more wild. Jing-Mei wasn't exactly sure what she could do with her hands so she continued to massage his neck. She wanted to feel more of him though. Her heart raced feel his hands inch their ways up.

Now satisfied that she wasn't about to punch him in the face, John inched his hands up a little higher, skimming over the panty line creased on her pants. He drank in the taste of her, his tongue plunging faster into her warm, sweet mouth. Jing-Mei moaned slightly into his mouth. She arched her hips slightly moving closer to him. She was feeling so many things she never felt before with any other man. She dropped her hands to his shoulders still massaging

His hands and heart trembling John moved his mouth over hers a little more aggressively, increasing the pace of his lips. His hands traveled higher, trembling as much as the rest of him. He could feel the muscles of her thighs tease slightly as he skimmed them. Jing-Mei's heart leapt. Her hands fell to his forearms, urging him. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She broke the kiss, moving her lips to his cheek and then his neck sucking slightly. 

John let his head fall back against the couch and let out a low groan. All the time they'd been Best friends, Colleagues, and now.... So much more. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs until he felt her buttocks. Jing-Mei heart beat even faster feeling his hand moving upwards. Hearing him moan, got Jing-Mei more excited. She was eliciting those moaned from him. 

"If...you want me to stop." She mumbled as she nibbled his ear. "I will.." _Please don't make me stop. _

"Don't stop," John whispered softly, anxious not to spoil the sexual energy building up in the air around them like static. His hands gently cupped the globes of her buttocks. 

"Good." Jing-Mei mumbled as she could feel his hands on her behind. She pressed into him further moving her kisses back to his mouth, Her heart raced. John moaned softly into Jing-Mei 's mouth, this whole experience had been amazing so far. He couldn't believe he had his hands on Jing-Mei 's butt. His lips moved restlessly over hers, his hands crept higher, kneading her firm buttocks. 

Jing-Mei moaned softly into his mouth, entangling her tongue with his. She put her hands on his shoulders pulling him to her. She was experiencing so much she had never experienced before with anyone. She felt so much heat radiating from her body. Her breathing became heavy as her head danced. John pulled away slightly, worried that this would all be moving too fast for her. 

"Are you Ok?" He asked, "With this I mean?" His hands stilled on her buttocks, the exquisite feel of her warm flesh through her panties and pants were driving him wild. Jing-Mei panted slightly staring into his eyes. 

"I-I'm p-perfectly fine w-with this." She stuttered looking deeply into his eyes. She saw stuff there she had never seen before. Stuff she had never imagined of seeing. She smiled slightly running her thumb across his cheek. John smiled softly back. His heart was pounding in his chest, a smile automatically pasting itself onto his face. 

"I just didn't want to hurt you, or upset you, or make you angry with me by doing something you didn't want to do." 

"I want this." Jing-Mei whispered. Her heart raced in her chest. She leaned over and kissed him again, "I want this all." Satisfied that the situation wasn't going to suddenly turn, John kissed her back with all passion released, no more restraints on showing his feelings for her. His fingers sneaked underneath her shirt and stroked along the soft flesh of her back. _God. _Jing-Mei moaned slightly as the kiss intensified times ten. Her hands fell to his chest. She wanted to touch him so badly. She wanted to feel him so much. 

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, John tasted the raw sexual energy that had invaded their bodies. She was getting him so hot, so hard. His fingers moved higher up her back. Jing-Mei blushed deeply at the thought of John's hands near her bra. She quickly dismissed it, feeling his hands. They sent waves of passion through her body. Her heart raced as she moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt. She only broke the kiss for a moment as the shirt was taken off. She threw it to the floor. Jing-Mei bit her lip as she reached around her back and unsnapped her bra. She shrugged it off. It fell to the floor. She looked shyly at John.

John's jaw dropped open, his heart stopped dead for a moment, his breath seized in his throat. She was beautiful, so beautiful that for a few moments he couldn't breath. Finally he got enough air into his lungs to be able to whisper, "my god." A trembling hand left her back; it slowly moved to her stomach and traced the line of her ribcage. "You're beautiful," he said softly. Jing-Mei took in a deep breath as his hand moved to her stomach. She looked into as his eyes as he spoke to her. He meant it, A small smiled made its way across her face. She softly caressed his face, not really believing this was happening to her.

"Thanks." She whispered as her lips softly touched his. John's eyes flickered shut and he concentrated on the feel of her lips against his, the feel of her body against his. This was so much more amazing than he'd ever dreamed. His hands moved tentatively up her sides, nervous about taking it to the next level and touching her bared breasts. Jing-Mei s breathing became extremely heavy feeling his hands moving. She was going insane. She pulled away from the kiss. 

"I need to touch you." She said huskily pulling at shirt. Pulling his trembling hands away from her body John quickly fumbled his shirt buttons undone and shrugged it off of his arms. His skin was already warm and pulsing with the need for her to touch him. He tossed his shirt onto the floor and pulled Jing-Mei back into the kiss, his tongue skimming over her lips. Her hands shook slightly as she ran them across his chest. His skin was so hot and it drove her more wild. She speared her tongue into his mouth with much hunger. His skin felt amazing. 

Moaning softly, John caressed her tongue with his. His lips moved almost ferociously over hers. His hands returned to her sides, tracing each delicate rib until his thumbs brushed against the sides of her breasts, the feel of that soft skin against his quickened his pulse again. Jing-Mei groaned slightly arching her back. Her head swam with thoughts and feelings. Her hands softly caressed his chest, loving every inch of it. Her hands slowly graced his nipples. She smiled slightly as their tongues danced together. 

John's head swam as he tried to force his lungs to pull oxygen into his body. This was driving him crazy. His fingers slowly circled to the front of her ribcage and onto the soft swells of her breasts. 

"God." Jing-Mei gasped slightly. This was driving her wild. She never knew she had this inside of her. She never knew she could go this far with John. She kissed John's ear, nibbling it. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him right now. John groaned softly, his whole body alive with wave after wave of pleasure. The touch of her lips against his flesh already had him achingly hard inside his Khaki pants. His hands moved higher onto her breasts, cupping them in his palms, massaging gently. 

"John." She moaned as electricity rushed through her body. She moved her chest further into his hands. Jing-Mei nibbled and sucked gently at his neck. Breathing heavily John shifted on the couch, trying to ease the pressure the front of his pants was causing. He let his head fall against the back of the couch. His hands dropped slightly, his fingertips finding her hardening nipples.

"Oh god." Jing-Mei moaned. Her hands shook slightly as the room seemed to disappear. The only three things that were there were her and John and stupid clothes. She nipped at his neck breaking a few blood vessels. She blushed slightly. John groaned loudly. If he didn't get himself free of his pants soon there was going to be a real mess in his boxers. 

"Jing-Mei ..." he whispered, his fingers still examining the jutting tips of her gorgeous breasts. "I-I want to make love to you now." Jing-Mei 's heart stopped. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. 

"O-Okay." She said running her thumb over the bruise she gave him on his neck. She blushed slightly knowing he could probably feel how hot she was getting. "Not here though." She smirked slightly slowly sliding away from John. It drove her crazy breaking away from him. John gave Jing-Mei a soft smile and slowly stood up. "The bedroom's free, and it'll be a little more comfortable than the couch." He took her hand and led her along the hallway, past the library and opened a second door that opened into a large room, painted a soft shade of blue. Jing-Mei 's heart thumped loud as she walked into the bedroom. Her hair was still up in a ponytail. She quickly took it out, letting Her hair swished around her shoulders sending shivers up her spine. She slowly crawled into bed and smiled at John. John smiled nervously at Jing-Mei as he crawled onto the bed next to her. 

"You're so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her softly again, not truly believing that he was in bed with a topless Jing-Mei Chen. Tears welled up in Jing-Mei 's eyes as she ran her hands down his chest. She kissed him back slightly trembling ever so slightly. She couldn't believe she was doing this. John laid his hand on her hip and slowly drew it up her body, tracing the contours of her rib cage, finally finding the soft side of her breast. His mouth moved feather light over Jing-Mei 's, wanting to take this slowly again, wanting to be able to savour every moment of what was going to be an amazing event. Jing-Mei kissed him back softly. 

"John." She trembled slightly underneath him. A wave a passion flooded through her as her hands caressed his abs. 

John whispered her name, "Jing-Mei, " as he traced his mouth along her jaw, pressing butterfly kisses to her skin. His hands moved with more certainty this time, to cup her breasts, his fingertips massaging the tops of them gently. Jing-Mei gasped slightly, arching her back. She closed her eyes as her Hands unzipped his pants. She continued to shake with nerves. 

"W-wait." She stuttered, "w-Wait." John pulled his hands away from her, he shifted back slightly on the bed, putting some distance between them. 

"W-what's wrong?" He asked, his forehead creasing in a frown. He prayed silently that he hadn't pushed this too fast. 

"N-nothings wrong." She said caressing his abs still, "Its just...I don't want to ruin our friendship, john. I cherish that so much, but I want you so badly." Smiling softly again, John inched closer. 

"I cherish what we have also. I don't want to rush everything and have it spoiled. I w- want it to be special with you." Jing-Mei smiled touching his face. 

"This whole evening has been special." She spoke softly; "I do want this...a lot." Her heart began to speed up again; "I want to feel you." She whispered leaning closer to him and kissing his cheek. "But...if you want to wait..." John ran his hand up to Jing-Mei 's back. 

"It's up to you really," he said quietly. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me." He locked eyes with hers, wanting to let her know that what he was saying was the total truth. "I'd wait for eternity to be with you Jing-Mei ." Jing-Mei smiled and kissed him softly. 

"I don't think I can hold off another moment longer." She whispered softly, "I need you, John. I want to feel every inch of you. I want you." She said moving her hands back down to his belt. Her heart beat faster. She was feeling so many things. John felt like his heart was going to burst from sheer joy. Jing-Mei Chen wanted to make love to him. He kissed her back, his hands sliding down to her hips, over the fabric of her pants. 

"I can't wait either." Her pulse quickened feeling his hands. He slowly undid her pants and slid them down. She smiled lifting her hips up slightly so John could take them off.

"Good." Jing-Mei mumbled as she undid his belt and tugged his pants down slightly also. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Kicking his shoes off, John kissed Jing-Mei back, his lips and tongue moving in perfect sync with hers. His hands skimmed back up to her waist and stilled for a moment at the waistband of her panties before slipping his fingers beneath the fabric. Jing-Mei 's pulse quickened as She pushed his pants down past his butt. She looked at him with a smiled. Feeling his hands where they were drove her wild. 

John grinned back and shifted his lips down her jaw to her neck. He tenderly kissed her soft skin, his lips barely brushing against her. His hands slipped a little further into her panties, cupping her buttocks in his hands. She was so amazing. Jing-Mei moved her head to the side giving him more access. She closed her eyes, as her breathing became extremely heavy. Feeling his hands on her flesh made her even more hot. She moved her feet up around his legs pushing his pants down further. She smiled slightly moving her hands to his abs. 

Scissoring his legs John got his pants down to his ankles and kicked them off. He sucked slightly harder on Jing-Mei 's neck, not wanting to break her blood vessels and create a hickey to mar her flawless skin. His hands squeezed her buttocks, feeling the taut flesh under his fingertips. Jing-Mei moaned softly as she moved both of her hands into his boxers massaging his hips and thighs softly. She shook with anticipation, but she loved this. She loved all the care he had. 

Gritting his teeth slightly at the sensations her touch against his hips and thighs were setting off, John trailed his mouth further down her neck. His teeth grazed along her collarbone as his hands slid slowly down her buttocks, fingering the crease where her ass met her legs. Jing-Mei arched her hips slightly at his touch. She closed her eyes tightly as she pulled John's boxers down still massaging...caressing tenderly. Heat rose up in her checks as everything started to grow more. 

John moaned softly against her chest, his lips were now approaching the soft swells of her breasts. The warm air and the feel of her hands against his lower body felt so good. Jing-Mei 's chest heaved with anticipation. Everything was driving her wild. She felt like she was going to explode. She smiled slightly brushing the back of her hand across his hard head slowly before returning her hand back to his thigh. _Can't believe I did that._

"Oh god Deb, " John mumbled breathlessly against her chest. That little touch had nearly been enough to make him spill his seed before getting anywhere near her. He lowered his head another couple of inches, finally his lips made it onto her breast, and he trailed his tongue down to her nipple and flicked against it lightly. Jing-Mei moaned loudly arching her back closer to him. She was surprised by the fantastic sensation coursing through her body now. Her hands went to his back caressing it softly. 

"God John." Hearing her moan and call his name spurred John on, his mouth latched onto her hardened nipple, sucking gently. His hands, that had remained still while she was stroking him, slowly delved between her thighs, seeking out her heated centre. Jing-Mei 's breath caught in her throat feeling John so close to her. She groaned softly arching her hips closer to him. She ran her fingers across her back. "John." She mumbled. 

Grinding his hips softly against Jing-Mei 's, John flicked his tongue across her nipple again; moaning at the sensations it sparked off in him. Trembling hands made their way further between her legs, carefully parting her thighs and his fingertips finally trailed over her lips. Jing-Mei moaned. 

"God, John." So much tension was being built up within her. She breathed it. "Oh John." She moaned huskily bucking her hips up to him. 

"Let me do this for you," John mumbled against Jing-Mei 's breast. His mouth trailed on a southward spiral again, traveling across the quivering muscles of her stomach as he slid backwards on the bed. His hands parted her thighs a little more, preparing her for what he was about to do. Jing-Mei trembled slightly closing her eyes.

"Yes p-please." She spread her legs wider with anticipation. Her heart raced extremely fast. "Yes John." 

"You're such an amazing woman Deb, " John mumbled as his lips moved down her stomach, and over her mound. He paused for a second, his hands moving to her hips, and then he slowly traced his tongue between her legs. 

"God." Jing-Mei mumbled as heat coursed through her veins. She caressed the back of his head softly. She moved her hips slightly. "John." She mumbled again. With his own body screaming in pleasure, John slowly inserted his tongue into her. He trailed it along her channel till he found the nub of her sweet clit. He flicked his tongue against it. Jing-Mei gasped as the amazing sensation. 

"My god!" She groaned loudly. She moved her hips up slightly. "Oh John." Her heart thumped loudly. John's hands slid over Jing-Mei 's thighs to find her buttocks, cupping them in his hands he lifted her against his face. His tongue stroked in slowly circles around her clit, knowing this was going to drive her far crazier than his hand ever would. 

"Oh god John." Jing-Mei groaned as shivers thought through her. This was amazing. She held onto the bedspread tightly. "God" John trailed lower, his teeth and lips grazing her delicate flesh. Finding the slit that led to her inner depths, John took a deep breath and plunged his tongue in. His hands involuntarily tightened on her butt cheeks, his mind reeled at the amazing tastes of the beautiful woman beneath him. Jing-Mei arched her back clutching the sheets tighter. 

"God." She mumbled taking a deep breath in. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. These wonderful feeling coursing through her body. She loved it. 

In a gentle rhythmic motion John slid his tongue in and out of Jing-Mei 's depths. His head was spinning with the reality of what was going on. His hands caressed her buttocks, tracing each smooth line with his fingertips. Jing-Mei moaned loudly as she felt a wonderful sensation building up within her. She gripped at her knees lifting her hips up slightly. Her breathing became very heavy. 

"God." She moaned feeling things within her building. 

"God I love you," John whispered against her warm, wet flesh. His tongue speared into her again, the wonderful juices once more coating his tongue. He lifted her hips higher, driving his tongue in further. _No he didn't just say that_. Jing-Mei moaned loudly as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her juices flowed and she bucked her hips.

"Oh my god!! John!!" She cried loudly. "God!!" Caressing the soft skin of her buttocks with his fingertips, John lapped up the sweet juices flowing from her. She tastes so good, he thought, now I know what the Greeks were on about when they talked about the nectar of the gods. 

"Oh John." Jing-Mei moaned, "I need you. I need to feel you inside of me." She massaged his shoulders, feeling completely unbelievably good. Reluctantly pulling away from her opening, John slid back up Jing-Mei 's body, licking the last vestiges of her juices from his lips. He kissed her softly. 

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. 

"Yes yes." Jing-Mei almost said in a whimper. She rubbed her thighs against his hips as she pulled him down into a kiss. John ran a hand down Jing-Mei 's cheek and kissed her back. He was ready and more than willing, he'd been achingly hard for the last ten minutes, afraid that he'd spill his seed before he got anywhere near her. 

"Ok," he whispered against her lips. He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. he took his wallet out and pulled out a condom he was saving for his and Rena's latest conquest.. "I think we'd better use one," he said quietly, not wanting to offend Jing-Mei . She smiled taking it from him. 

"Good idea." She unwrapped a condom, smiling slightly. She looked up at him as she brought the condom down over his head. She bit her lip slightly putting it on. Her heart race. John bit his bottom lip, his eyes slipping shut. He concentrated on not letting this simple touch end the pleasure that was about to explode for both of them. Jing-Mei smiled up at him. "Th-There." She said caressing his abs. her heart beat rapidly. John smiled nervously and kissed Jing-Mei 's jaw. 

"You ready?" Jing-Mei 's heart thumped as she wrapped her legs around his hips like she had read about in many books she read. She nodded. 

"Very ready." She caressed his cheek. John kissed Jing-Mei softly, pressing his hips into hers a little, letting her feel how ready he was. 

"If it hurts tell me to stop OK," he whispered. "I don't want to cause you any pain." 

"It won't." Jing-Mei smiled pushing her hips close to him, feeling his hard shaft so close to her. She bite her lip as she ran her hand across his neck. "I love you." She blurted out as she kissed his lips. John smiled against her lips. 

"Y-Y-You didn't hear what I said earlier." He kissed her chin softly. He ground his hips against hers gently, wanting so much to bury himself into her. 

"Yes I did." Jing-Mei whispered caressing him softly. She kissed his nose. "Make love to me, John." She already felt like her heart and body were going to burst. John smiled softly and kissed her. Using one hand he parted her thighs a little more and in one smooth motion edged himself into her. For fear of hurting her he slid in slowly. She laid there for a moment letting herself adjust to John. She smiled and kissed him softly. She couldn't believe this. He was inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly. he smiled softly at Jing-Mei and kissed her. 

"You're amazing," he whispered against her lips. Still reluctantly to force the pace too quickly, John slowly slid deeper into her. Jing-Mei moaned quietly. finally feeling John inside of her was amazing. Jing-Mei moved her hips slightly. _I'm doing this...I'm actually doing this with John._

John bit his lip and moaned softly. The feel of her around him so was intensely powerful that he thought he was going to explode inside her at her first movement. He kept his hips still a second longer, making sure that he wasn't going to ruin this by finishing too soon, then slowly slid back. Jing-Mei groaned as he moved. She moved with him letting him know she was okay. 

"God John." She mumbled.

"Mmmm," John mumbled, the electrical currents passing through his flesh at each movement of her hips. Leaning down he gently kissed Jing-Mei 's neck, she was so beautiful. He thrust his hips forward gently,. Jing-Mei threw her head back and groaned loudly. The feelings coursing through her body was amazing. She started moving her hips at a normal pace wanting to feel John closer. She tightened up slowly. 

"Jesus," John mumbled against her neck. The feeling of her tightening around him was making it hard for him to breath, amazing feelings coursed through his entire body, his nerve endings singing in pleasure. He thrust into her a little faster, his body needing the friction of her around him. 

"Oh god." Jing-Mei mumbled bucking her hips up. She moved at the same pace with him. So many feelings for John that she had never imagined she'd feel flew through her body. She caressed his back urging him on. Rocking his hips a little faster, feeling his body preparing to fire his load, John groaned softly. He slid a hand between their bodies, wanting to push Jing-Mei over the brink of ecstasy before he followed her. His fingertips traced over a hardened nipple. 

"John." Jing-Mei moaned loudly arching her back. She moved her hips a little bit faster. She could already feel her orgasm building but she didn't want this amazing feeling to end. 

"Oh Christ Jing-Mei ," he whispered against her neck. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to bury himself deep within in and let his seed fly. His fingers gently massaged the turgid tip of her breast. His hips rocked in perfect time with hers, his hard shaft easing in and out of her. 

"God!" Jing-Mei moved her hips a little faster feeling her orgasm flooded her body. She bucked her hips. "God!! John! Yes!" She cried loudly. 

"Oh Jing-Mei!" John cried, fighting valiantly to hold off a little longer. He plunged into her a little harder, his back arching. Jing-Mei swallowed hard. 

"God John!" She dug her fingers into his back. "Yes!!"Unable to hold back any longer John thrust deep into her, his back arching, a cry escaping his lips. 

"Oh Christ, Jing-Mei !" Deep within her he exploded, filling the condom with his seed. He'd held off as long as he could, but her body quivering around him had been too much. 

"God." Jing-Mei whispered as she slowed her hips down. She took in a deep breath unable to speak. This had been too much and she didn't want to ever let go of John. She opened her eyes. She smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips slightly, still trying to catch her breath. Breathing hard John slowly withdrew from Jing-Mei and lay down on the bed beside her. He placed one hand on her stomach, a tired grin emerging on his lips. 

"That was so amazing," he whispered. His body seemed to be covered entirely with sweat. Jing-Mei smiled putting her arm around his waist and kissed him softly. She felt amazing. Her heartbeat was still elevated. Shifting slightly John eased his arm under Jing-Mei 's shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed her back, his lips barely brushing hers. 

"Very amazing." She whispered tiredly. 

"That was the most amazing experience of my whole life." Jing-Mei giggled, blushed and hid her face in his chest. She closed her eyes.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep." She mumbled. he kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Deb."

"Night, John."


	2. Morning After

April 20, 2001

John slowly awoke as the early morning sun spilled onto his face. He opened his eyes gradually. He didn't remember where he was. He was somewhere foreign. Somewhere he had never been before. He was...In Deb's bedroom. A smile spread across his face as he remembered what happened last night. He turned over and found the bed next to him was cold.

"Deb?" John called out as he slid out of bed. He wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked out into the he living room. "Deb?" There was no sign of her. He walked into the kitchen. On the counter, a pot of fresh coffee was sitting there right next to a note. John picked it and read.

****

Dear John,

Never thought I'd be writing a Dear John letter. Get it? Anyway, Sorry for leaving but I had an early morning shift. Dr. Finch called in sick so I have to cover. I don't know when your schedule is so maybe I'll see you around.

Jing-Mei "Deb"

John heaved a sigh as he put the letter down. Even in her writing she sounded weirder out by this whole thing. He glanced at the clock. He had work in an hour. Maybe he could solve this later, but first. He had to take a shower.

* * *

"Chuny, get me a phsyc consult for the kid in three please." Jing-Mei said walking up to the admit desk.

"Sure thing, Dr. Chen." She said going to the phone. Randi looked sideways at Jing-Mei sucking on a lollipop. Jing-Mei glanced at her.

"May I help you Randi?" She asked.

"Nope." Randi laughed. Jing-Mei shrugged and went back to filing out a chart. She could still feel Randi's eyes digging into her back. She turned around to see Randi still staring at her. She put the chart down.

"Okay, Randi, do tell me why you're staring at me." Jing-Mei said crossing her arms. Randi snickered slightly.

"You had sex last night." Randi blurted out. Jing-Mei blushed deeply.

"How would you know? Not that I did..."

"Trust me. When you've been around you tend to pick up on who has and hasn't." Randi said, "Like Dr. Kovac didn't have any."

"I didn't have what?" Luka asked walking up to the desk. Randi giggled softly and looked at Jing-Mei.

"So? Did you?" Randi asked. Jing-Mei said.

"It's none of you business, Randi." She said walking to the lounge. She stopped in her tracks seeing John standing at his locker. "Oh." John turned and looked at her. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey Deb." He said. She shifted uncomfortably.

"H-Hey John...I just came to get some coffee." Jing-Mei quickly went to the coffee maker. "Damn nurse's not making fresh coffee." John frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup. Just peachy." She said filling up the machine with water.

"It's me isn't it?" He asked, "I pushed you too far last night. God, I'm so sorry, Deb. I never meant to hurt you." Jing-Mei stood there listening to the hurt in his voice. She sighed heavily.

"No, John. It's not you." She sighed and turned to him.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"I don't want what happened last night to change what we have." Jing-Mei said, "I value our friendship."

"So do I!" John cried, "but I want more. I adore you, Deb." She sighed closing her eyes. "I thought you felt the same for me."

"I do, John." She said. "It's just I don't want anyone to know...if we start a relationship."

"Why?" John asked."Because.... It's stupid really."

"No. Tell me." He said.

"It's my mom." She said quietly. John raised his eyebrow. 

"I'm not interested in your mother. Just you." Jing-Mei couldn't help but to smile.

"You know what I mean though John. She's a big beneficiary of this hospital and-"

"You don't want anyone to find out about us so they can't tell your mother all because I'm not Asian." John said.

"Well...Yeah." Jing-Mei said lowering her head, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, Deb." John said taking a step towards her, "I love you. I'll do anything you want. I'll keep quiet as long as you want. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll do it." Jing-Mei smiled slightly.

"It's not like I want to keep this quiet forever." She said, "Just for now...Until I can tell my mother." John nodded.

"How do you think she'll react?" She laughed slightly.

"She basically disowned me when she found out about Michael and Frank." She said.

"Right...so waiting is good." John said.

"Very good." John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, does this mean you want to be my secret girlfriend?" Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Of course. I would be honored to be your secret girlfriend." She leaned up and kissed him briefly. "I love you, John."

"I love you too."


	3. Questions

April 30, 2001

Jing-Mei walked into the lounge and saw John sitting on the couch. She couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Stranger." She said. "You look like you haven't shaved."

"I haven't." John said. Jing-Mei sat down next to him.

"How was Oklahoma?" She asked.

"A regular joy ride." He managed to push out a smile.

"You know it was really nice of you to do that for Abby." Jing-Mei said taking his hand. He sighed.

"Rena broke up with me." John said.

"Because of me?"

"Because of Abby." Jing-Mei cocked her eyebrow. John smiled, "She thinks I have a crush on Abby and that whole trip thing was my way to woo her."

"Ahhh...Well don't woo Abby." Jing-Mei smiled.

"I wont. Did I miss anything while I was gone?" He asked.

"Dr. Greene and Dr. Corday had the baby." John smiled.

"Really? That's great. What did they have?"

"A Girl. They named her Ella." John chuckled.

"Ella? Were they afraid no one would know she's a girl?" Jing-Mei smiled.

"Ella is a cute name."

"Sounds like a name for an old lady." Jing-Mei smacked him playfully.

"Well, Ella will be an old lady someday." She said. John looked at her. His heart still beat rapidly when he looked at her.

"Are you off?" John asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah." She said, "When do you have work?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." John smiled taking her hand. "Do you want to do anything?" Jing-Mei smiled at him. She couldn't believe it. She was actually with John. Rena was now out of the way. She knew it was horrible to think that but Rena was no good for John. John eyed her. "What are you thinking?" Jing-Mei blushed slightly.

"I'm thinking how foolish Rena was to break up with you but how lucky I am to have you all to myself." John smiled at her.

"You're not the other woman anymore." Jing-Mei let out a small laugh as Lily walked in. john quickly let go of her hand.

"Dr. Chen, we need you out here."

"I'm off."

"We're backed up out there. Just one case. A five month old, not responding to anything. There's not much hope, but the mother is out there." Lydia said. Jing-Mei sighed and stood up.

"All right. Care to help John?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jing-Mei stood above the blue baby. She glanced at John.

"We need to try something." John said, "Her mother is outside." Jing-Mei glanced out the door and saw a woman in tears watching every move they made.

"All right. Let's push an epi." Jing-Mei said with a sigh as she started chest compressions. "She came in like this?"

"Her mother said she found her in her crib like this." Lydia said. Jing-Mei glanced at John.

"SIDs?" He asked.

"Possibly." She said. "This is hopeless. We need an autopsy on her now."

"We need to tell her mother." John said. Jing-Mei sighed and took her gloves off. She walked out of the door.

"Miss Henson?" The woman jumped.

"Tonya? How is Tonya?" She asked. Jing-Mei sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Henson. We did everything we could do but She was already passed on."

"No...No." Miss Henson started to cry, "W-Why??"

"I don't know." Jing-Mei shifted uncomfortably, "We would like for you to authorize an autopsy so we can confirm my feelings that she died from SIDs."

"No." Miss Henson said quickly.

"What?"

"I-I'm not going to have Tonya cut open." She said. "I n-need to call her father." She ran to the chairs.

"Deb?" John opened up the door, "come look at this." He mentioned her to Tonya's body.

"What?" John turned the baby over and saw a small gash on the back of her head. Jing-Mei put her hand over the gash. "There's barely any skull there." She looked up at John.

"Looks like she was beaten." John said quietly.

"Shit." Jing-Mei cursed. She hated cases like these, "Lydia, call social services and security. Don't let Miss Henson leave."

"I called her father." Miss Henson sniffed as John and Jing-Mei walked out of the room. Jing-Mei glanced at John. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Henson, we would really like to perform an autopsy on Tonya." John insisted.

"I said _No_." She said.

"Ma'am are you aware that Tonya has a gash on her head?" John asked. Miss Henson Nodded.

"Yes. Her father told me." She said. John cocked his eyebrow.

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"That Tonya w-was pulling herself up onto the table and slipped." She said, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"We have reason to believe Tonya's injuries were cause by physical abuse." John said. Jing-Mei watched Miss Henson's reactions carefully.

"W-What? I would _never _ever touch my daughter. I love her more than my own life." She said. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that I would." As if on cue, Tonya's father Hank, ran up to Felicia.

"Felicia, oh god!" He wrapped his arms around his crying wife, "Let's go home."

"Wait." Jing-Mei stopped them. "Don't you want to know about your daughter?" Hank turned to face Jing-Mei

"She's dead. There's nothing you can do." Hank said, "come on Felicia."

"We need to perform an autopsy on her." John said.

"God! I don't care what you do with her now She's dead/"

"No Hank! Don't let them cut her open!" Felicia begged.

"Licia, Tonya is dead and gone. Get over it." Hank spat. "We'll have another baby someday. Let's go home." Jing-Mei's jaw dropped. John took a step towards Hank.

"Did you touch your daughter?" He asked firmly.

"I'm going to touch you in a second." Hank said to John.

"Hank, please!" Felicia pulled him away, "Not today. Not now."

"Did you touch your daughter?" John repeated.

"It's none of your fucking business!!" Hank yelled. Jing-Mei ran to see what was taking security so long. John stared directly into Hank's eyes.

"When she comes into my ER, it _is_ my business." John said in Hank's face. Jing-Mei pulled John away as the security guards came up behind Hank

"John. Let security and social services handles this." She said. Hank glared at John as Security was pulling him away.

"Just because I-"

"Just because you what? Killed your daughter?" John crossed his arms. Hank looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Felicia gasped.

"Oh Hank!" She cried stepping away from him.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Dr Carter!" Hank cried as he was dragged outside.

"I can't wait! Bring it on!" John yelled. Jing-Mei rubbed his back.

"John, calm down." She said.

"Deb, he basically admitted to killing his daughter."

"I know. I was here." She said, "Let's go home, John."

"I can't I need to see that man go down." Jing-Mei sighed. 

"John, the police will call you for a statement so you'll be kept up to date on it. Let's just go home..." She glanced around at the nurses staring at her, "To our separate places of course. Ha! Ha! And rest." John looked at her.

"All right." He said as he watch Tonya's body being wheeled away. "Why do people like that exist, Deb?"

"I don't know, but it's a shame." She said, "Let's go." As the went to Jing-Mei's apartment, all they could think about was Tonya. Was this family always abusive? Was Felicia next? They hated having days end like this. Having day's end with more questions.


	4. 

May 3, 2001

John watched Jing-Mei at her locker. He smiled at her, still trying to shake the days horrible cases from his head. Drugging your girlfriend so she could loose the baby...How horrible. Jing-Mei turned and smiled at John.

"So, Take you and bubble bath?" John asked with a smile. Jing-Mei smiled mischievously up at him.

"I was actually thinking about Take out and hot rampant sex." She said. John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"You." She smiled. John blushed furiously. "You're blushing, Dr. Carter."

"Well, you bring it out in me." John smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad." She said linking her hands through his, "Let's go home."

"Your home or mine?" John asked slipping his jacket on.

"Mine...Well, ours." Jing-Mei looked away shyly. John turned to her. His heart thumping loudly.

"W-What?" John stuttered. Jing-Mei smiled and looked up at him.

"I was thinking that.... You should move in." She said nervously, "I mean...it's getting harder to say goodbye every night." 

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"What way?"

"The same way I did." John smiled at her. Jing-Mei blushed softly.

"So? Do you want to move in?" John nodded.

"Moving in with you would make me the happiest man on earth." He said. Jing-Mei giggled softly as john brushed back her hair. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Well, we love each other so it's the natural step." She smiled, "come on...Let's go."

* * *

"Jesus John." Jing-Mei collapsed on John trying to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around Her sweaty naked body and pulled her close. She snuggled into him. "God...you're amazing." John chuckled softly.

"You're amazing too." He said stroking her damp hair.

"We should get married, buy a house with a white picket fence, get a dog, and...Own a jelly company." Jing-Mei said. John laughed out loud.

"That all sounds good...But a jelly company?" Jing-Mei looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Or an organic juice company." John chuckled softly.

"All right." He shook his head, "Want to go back to our Chinese food?"

"We never even opened it did we?" Jing-Mei said getting up.

"Nope." He said following her, "Eating Chinese naked?"

"Why not?" She pulled John into he kitchen and she started to dish out the food. John watched her. She was so perfect in every way. Her body was the definition of perfection. Her curves were flawless. Her breasts were breathtaking. Her legs were gorgeous. She was his goddess. Jing-Mei hopped up on the counter and smiled seductively at John.

"I like the view." He smiled walking up to her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close to her. She smiled picking up a single noodle in her hand. She slowly fed John. He smiled softly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good?" Jing-Mei asked. John brought her fingers into his mouth and sucked softly.

"Mmmm hmm." He smiled. Jing-Mei giggled softly. "I love you, Deb."

"I love you also." She said as John began to kiss his way to her neck. She rolled her head to the side giving John more access. "I'm not hungry for the food anymore."

"Me either." John said pulling his naked princess off the counter. She tightened her hold around his waist. He walked to the bedroom with a smile on his face.

May 4, 2001

Jing-Mei dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and tight pink shirt plopped the large box on John's bed. John started opening up draws and throwing things into boxes.

"We can give some of these things that you don't need anymore t the homeless shelters." Jing-Mei said glancing through a drawer of photographs.

"Yeah that [pile in the corner is for that." He said holding a blue t-shirt up to him. "You have drawer and closet space for me right?" Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Yes I'm not a clotheshorse." She said picking up a baby photo of John dressed in a cowboy's costume, "When was this?" She handed him the picture. John chuckled softly.

"Halloween 1976. Chase went as an Indian and me obviously a cowboy. We went to one of Gamma's galas and I ran around the whole place trying to catch Chase." John said as Millicent walked into the room.

"And if memory serves me, You ran directly into the punch bowl and spilled all of it." She smiled.

"Oh Gamma!" John chuckled; "you didn't need to remind me. I was so embarrassed."

"I was embarrassed as well. Jing-Mei, how are you and your mother doing?" Millicent asked.

"Oh I'm fine thank you." Jing-Mei smiled at the elderly woman, "I haven't seen my mother for awhile but I suspect she's all right." Millicent smiled and glanced at John.

"Spring-Cleaning, John?" She asked. John looked at her uncomfortably.

"I'm...I'm actually moving, Gamma." He said. Millicent looked at John as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Jing-Mei blushed deeply. _Here is comes._

"I ah..." John glanced at Jing-Mei, "I'm moving in with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? Since when? Do I know this young lady?"

"We've been together for a few weeks now." John said stealing a glance at Jing-Mei, "Do you now her? Ah well-"

"Yes." Jing-Mei interrupted.

"Deb!" John cried. Millicent looked from one kid to the next.

"Please tell me and stop dancing around." Millicent said.

"I'm John's girlfriend." Jing-Mei said, "We're in love. We've been in love and we thought it was only natural to take the next step."

"Finally I may get great grandchildren!" Millicent cried. John blushed deeply, "I thought your sister might give me at least one but not yet."

"Gamma, we're only moving in together, not marrying and having a family." He said. Millicent chuckled softly.

"Not yet." She winked at Jing-Mei, who hid her face, "Are you taking everything?"

"Ah...No." John said looking at his grandmother, "You're not mad?"

"Why on Earth would I be mad?" Millicent asked, "Are you two happy?"

"Of course." John said snaking his arm around Jing-Mei's waist.

"Then that is all that matters." She smiled, "To be honest; I have always wanted you two to be together. Jing-Mei is a fine young woman."

"Th-Thanks." She blushed.

"And you're a fine young man, John. It's a natural match. I've seen the chemistry between the two of you over the years." Millicent kissed john's cheek and then Jing-Mei's. "Good Luck."

"Thank you, Gamma."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." Jing-Mei smiled. Millicent chuckled as she left. John kissed Jing-Mei.

"See that wasn't that bad." He said. Jing-Mei sighed.

"No...That was easy." She said, "But they hard part has yet to come."

"Your mother?"

"My mother."


	5. 

May 10, 2001

Jing-Mei laid on her couch with a glass of white wine in her hand. The lights were dimmed. She needed to relax. Tonight had been nerves wrecking. First Kerry tells her that she might not get a chance to be chief of staff and then She had to have a case with a mentally slow woman who lost her brother. Jing-Mei took a slug of the wine and closed her eyes. She heard the front door open.

"Man...You missed a great game, Sweety." John said walking in. He was sweaty and dirty. "We totally killed Maintenance. Why is it so dark in here? Abby got a triple and put us over. Luka actually made it on base. Luckily, Malucci hit a homerun and we won. It was so fun and you should have-" John stood above the couch. "Deb, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy." She said with a few tears escaping from her eyes. "My career is a joke...not...Everyone around me is a joke." John said down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Jing-Mei shook her head and started to cry. John wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"I might n-not get to t-take th-the chief p-postion." She said into his chest.

"What? Why?" John asked rubbing her back.

"Because I took maternity leave and didn't get enough hours and probably wont. I sort of snapped at Weaver." Jing-Mei said sniffling into his sweaty shirt.

"She knows you're a terrific doctor and you'll get the position."

"You're not mad that i'm going for it are you?" She asked.

"Absolutely not. This is what you've been striving for your whole medical career. You have what it takes to be in charge." John said. Jing-Mei smiled.

"Thanks, john." She said, "Oh, Hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower. You reek." Jing-Mei smiled.

May 11, 2001

The sunlight cascaded down on Jing-Mei. She snuggled into John's naked chest. She smiled slightly. This was heaven. All her problems seemed to fade when she was with snuggled with John. The doorbell rang and she jumped slightly.

"Mmph...Go get it." John mumbled waking up slightly. Jing-Mei sat up and grabbed her bathrobe. Jing-Mei slowly walked to the door as she tied the robe.

"Who is it?" She asked running her hand through her hair.

"Jing-Mei, it's your mother." Jing-Mei's heart stopped. _Oh my god._ She had a naked john in the other room.

"Mom...W-What are you doing here?" Jing-Mei asked raising her voice hoping John could hear her.

"Can I come in?" Jing-Mei quickly opened the door.

"Sorry, Mom." She said. Mrs. Chen eyed her daughter up and down.

"You're not dressed. Its nine am and your not dressed?" She asked walking into the apartment.

"I ah...I had a late night." She said, realizing she hadn't seen her mother since she was pregnant. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my daughter?" Mrs. Chen asked.

"You've never come over for a visit before. You've never even been here since Dad bought it." Jing-Mei said crossing her arms.

"I heard about your son." She said.

"Direct and to the point. What about Michael?" Jing-Mei asked. Mrs. Chen shrugged.

"Giving him up for adoption. Give Chen blood up for adoption." Jing-Mei couldn't help but to laugh.

"You were so quick to dismiss him when you found out he was part black. What happened to make you change your mind?"

"Nothing has changed my mind. I still feel the same way, Jing-Mei." Mrs. Chen said, "but you should have kept him. He was your child."

"God, Mom. I couldn't have done it by myself. I couldn't have been a single mother with my job." Jing-Mei said, "I do regret it sometimes, mom, now that I have J-...Never mind I need to go get dressed. Sit down or something."

"All right." Jing-Mei dashed down the hallway and burst into her room.

"My mother is here. Get dressed." John jumped out of bed.

"What!?" He cried. Jing-Mei threw her hand over his mouth.

"My _mother_ is here." Jing-Mei said throwing clothes at him. "God I feel like a sixteen-year-old." John quickly put his pants on almost catching himself in the fly.

"Oh god. Oh god. What are we going to do?"

"I...I don't know." Jing-Mei said throwing her clothes on, "Maybe we can tell her that your were here cleaning something...or or fixing something."

"I was fixing your shower." He said.

"No! I was wearing a robe. She'd get on me about how un-lady like that is when you have male company." Jing-Mei said starting to stress, "Oh god."

"Let's just tell her." John said.

"She'll disown me."

"She already did with Michael." John said. Jing-Mei stared at him. Her heart thumped loudly.

"Shit." She cursed. John smiled weakly.

"Jing-Mei!!" Mrs. Chen called out. Jing-Mei bit her lip. John took her hand in his.

"Come on." John said trying to look brave. Jing-Mei shivered slightly as John pulled her out into the hallway. Mrs. Chen stood up when saw John and Jing-Mei coming. "Hello Morning, Mrs. Chen." He flashed her a smile.

"Good morning John." She said quietly. Mrs. Chen looked at her daughter, "Jing-Mei? What is John doing here?"

"We...We live together. We're in love and...Yeah." Jing-Mei said nervously. "We've been seeing each other for a few weeks and its nice. He makes me feel happy for once."

"Are you two getting married?" Mrs. Chen asked.

"Someday maybe." John said. Jing-Mei smiled shyly. Mrs. Chen grabbed her purse and jacket. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Mom, Where are you going?"

"Home." She said, "I believe you, Jing-Mei. All I ask is for you to be with an Asian man. You're Asian."

"I'm American." Jing-Mei said. 

"First having an illegitimate child with a black man and now this." She said opening the front door. "I can't believe you Jing-Mei."

"Don't you like John??" Jing-Mei asked.

"As a friend. Not as anything more." She shook her head.

"Fine, Mom. Go. I really don't care what you think anymore." Jing-Mei said. "I'm happy with how my life is going now. I am happy at where am I right now. I love John and nothing you can say or do will change that so just leave." Mrs. Chen stared at her daughter for a moment before turning and leaving. John and Jing-Mei watched her get in the car and drive away with out another word. "I can't believe that woman. Can't she just be happy that I'm happy?"

"Maybe...It'll take sometime to get used to." John said, "I am a pretty lovable man."

"She just makes me SO angry sometimes." Jing-Mei said. John wrapped his arms around Jing-Mei.

"You have me and I have you and that's all that matters right now. We have a life together, a very happy life together and it'll only get better." John said. "I love you more then I ever thought possible, Deb." Jing-Mei smiled blushing ever so slightly.

"I love you too, John." She said touching his cheek, "and you're right. All that we need right now is each other." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but you, John. You're my world." John smiled resting his cheek against hers.

"You're my everything, Deb."


	6. Nightmare

__

May 17, 2001

John and Jing-Mei drove home in silence. The day had been too much for them. The shooting victims had started to pile up and scared them. Luckily they found the shooter but that didn't set their nerves at ease at all. They had almost lost a few of their own. Adele Newman would be okay eventually. Elizabeth could have died. Mark could have died. Thinking about that shot reality for to john. They silently walked into their apartment.

"So..." Jing-Mei sighed, "What did you put on my recommendation?"

"I can't tell you. It's confidential." John said.

"Oh come on. You said you wrote five things down." Jing-Mei looked at him, "Please?" John smiled slightly.

"Well, I told them that you were sexy, you were great in bed, You are a great kisser, You have amazing breast, and that you have a kind heart." He said. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"You're such a liar." She said 

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Jing-Mei smiled slightly and then sighed.

"Why do people do that?" She asked quietly. He looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Kill people like that." John sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know, Baby." He said softly, "It's a horrible world that we live in."

"But it's not all horrible. There are something's that I love, but...nights like these I just think. What the hell am I doing? Why am I a doctor? It's a nothing job." John looked at his girlfriend.

"Its not a nothing job. It's a very important job." He said stroking her hair; "plenty of people would have died today without you." Jing-Mei started to sob into his chest. John's heart ached with every shuddery breath she took in.

"I c-can't get the images out of m-my head, john. Th-hey just kept on coming. I-I thought there would be no end and A-Adele got-"

"Adele will be fine, Deb." John said trying to soothe her.

"W-What if she can't walk ever again?" She asked still crying.

"Then she'll cope and deal with that. You have to think of the positive things of this." John said trying to think of some himself, "My cancer patient. We wouldn't have found the cancer in time if he hadn't been shot." Jing-Mei sighed.

"And he's lucky, but the people who died aren't." She said. John sighed realizing he was going to win this one.

"Come on, deb. Let's go to bed. You're tired and upsetting yourself more." He said.

"Don't treat me like a child, john." She said right before she yawned. John smiled at her softly and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

__

A gentle breeze washed over Jing-Mei as she walked into the ER. It was empty completely empty. No nurses. No doctors. No Patients. No one. Jing-Mei could see her breath in front of her. She shivered. The scenery seemed to move in slow motion.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed off the walls around her. Suddenly, a gunshot ran out. Jing-Mei jumped and looked around her. Still no one was there. Her blood stopped in her. Se saw Elizabeth running down the hall in tears.

"God, Chen. Run. Just run and save yourself." She cried as she ran out. Jing-Mei stood there. What was she talking about? Jing-Mei walked down the hallway. Her heart pounded in her chest. She heard a soft gargle.

"Hello?" Jing-Mei turned into exam room seven. She stopped. John laid on the floor in a pool of blood. "Jesus John!" She cried and ran to his side.

"I.....been....shot." He mumbled.

"I see! I see!" Jing-Mei ripped his shirt off to see he had been shot several times in his chest. "Oh god." She put pressure on the injury.

"Deb." John mumbled as he started to cough.

"God john. Stay with me please." Jing-Mei cried. It seemed that more blood started to pour from the wound. Soon the whole floor was covered in John's blood. Jing-Mei shook with fear. All her medical training seemed to go out the door. "Oh god. SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" She screamed.

"I....l-love....you." John said as his eyes closed.

"No, john! Wake up! Don't leave me John." Tears streamed down her face as john's body went limp in her arms. "Oh god please no!! John please!! John!!!! JOHN!!!"

* * *

"God, John." Jing-Mei mumbled in her sleep. John opened his eyes and looked at her. She was sweating and crying in her sleep. He gently shook her.

"Deb? Deb, wake up Sweety. You're having a bad dream." He said soothingly. Jing-Mei slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh god, John." Jing-Mei threw her arms around him pulling him close. He patted her hair.

"It's okay, Deb. It was only just a dream." He said softly.

"Please John. Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. I couldn't bare the pain." Jing-Mei sobbed into his chest.

"I won't, Deb." John said, "I will never ever leave you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you I hope you know." Jing-Mei nodded wiping her eyes.

"I know." She said, "The dream felt so real."

"It was only a dream." He said. Jing-Mei shivered laying back down. That nightmare had felt so authentic. The feel of the room. The feel of John. She hoped it would be one dream that would never come true. Jing-Mei snuggled into John and listened the beating of his heart. John sighed and kissed the top of her raven hair. "Deb, I love you more than anything else in this world. You're my heart and soul and that'll never change." Jing-Mei blushed burying her face into John's chest.

"You always know how to make me feel better.... You always say the right things."

"I hope I keep on saying the right things. I want to make you the happiest woman alive."

"I already am."

"Promise me the next dream you have of me will be a beautiful dream. Maybe me naked riding a horse or playing in a pool of whip creame." Jing-Mei burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh John." She giggled and leaned up and planted a kiss upon his lips. "Goodnight, Darling." John smiled.

"Goodnight." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.


	7. Stick Shift

June 20, 2001

John stepped out of his car. The late June sun beat down on him. It was a scorcher outside. He and Jing-Mei agreed on meeting at the beach. They deserved a nice day at the beach they had thought.

John walked into the locker room and into a stall. He slowly got undressed and dressed in his blue-swimming boxers. He walked out and the ground squished beneath his toes. He hated public locker rooms. He went and locked his stuff up and walked back out into the sun. He walked onto the beach and searched the sands for Jing-Mei.

"John!" He turned at the sound of her voice. John's heart stopped in his throat. She was a goddess. Jing-Mei was wearing a pink bikini that barely covered her flesh. Her hair was up in a ponytail exposing her slender neck. Sweat already glistened off her body. You wouldn't even know she had a baby less than a year ago. "John?" She cocked his eyebrow.

"I've never seen you in a bikini before." He said. Jing-Mei laughed it off.

"Well, I've never seen you in swimming shorts. Nice abs." She winked. They have seen eachother with less clothing plenty of times but being on a public beach where everyone could see how perfect their bodies were was different.

"Men are going to be checking you out." John smiled grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

"You'll just have to beat them off." Jing-Mei laughed pulling away from him and running off. "Let's go swimming." She cried running into the water. John chuckled and followed her into the cool water. Jing-Mei grabbed him and tripped him into the water. She burst out into giggles and water splashed all around him.

She stood there looking around herself looking for John underneath the water. Finally he popped up. Jing-Mei stared at him. Water cascaded down his body. His muscles glistened in the sun. She bit her lip as he brushed back his sock hair.

"Nice one, Deb." John laughed pushing her into the water. She fell back and got submerged. He chuckled feeling her hands run up his legs. Jing-Mei popped up and wrapped her arms around john and pulled him into a kiss.

"You think...if we went really far out anyone would notice us having sex?" She asked with a wink. John laughed.

"Probably and if they didn't we'd drown from the next wave." He said, "why don't we go up and get some ice cream?" Jing-Mei smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." She said, "I'm glad we decided to do this."

"Me too. The day is perfect for this." John dove into the water and started swimming towards shore. Jing-Mei soon followed.

* * *

John watched Jing-Mei intently. She held a banana ice-cream cone in her hand. She licked at the ice cream quickly. It started to drip down her wrist. She giggled licking her wrist. Little John quickly started to rise.

"Is that good?" John asked softly. Nodded.

"Sure is." She smiled licking it again, but this time she licked too hard and the ice cream toppled onto her lap. "Oh my god!" She gasped jumping up. The melting ice-cream slid onto the floor. John began to laugh as he grabbed a napkin. "Don't laugh!!"

"I'm not laughing." John forced his laughter away as he ran a napkin up Jing-Mei's leg sopping up the stickiness. Jing-Mei swallowed hard as he did this. It was certainly turning her on. He was still chuckling when Jing-Mei pulled him into a kiss. He was taken off guard slightly but it only took him a minute to get into the kiss. He slipped his hand around her slick neck and massaged his tongue against hers. She moaned loudly.

"Take this elsewhere." The ice-cream vendor said, "This is a family beach." John pulled away from her and nodded.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and walked out to the parking lot, "Let's get dressed at home."

"Ah huh. Okay." Jing-Mei mumbled jumping into the car. John got into the driver's seat and sped off. Jing-Mei tapped her foot impatiently. She was extremely hot right now. She wasn't sure if she could wait until she got home. She peered out the window and saw a dirt road, "Turn onto that dirt road."

"What? Why?" John asked.

"Forest. Secluded area. Privacy." Jing-Mei stated, "I can't wait until we get home." John didn't dare question her. He turned onto the dirt road. John drove down the road. His pulse quickened. he would be having sex with Jing-Mei in a car. John drove his car between a few trees. He glanced at Jing-Mei. She was biting her lip looking out the window. John leaned over and put his hand on her seat right between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

John leaned over and placed his lips upon hers. Jing-Mei wrapped her arms around him. She opened her mouth, giving him full acsess. John took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Jing-Mei moaned softly as their tongues danced with each other. From where his hand was, John could feel exactly how hot Jing-Mei was getting. He, himself, was getting hot. Jing-Mei pushed John away.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"I need you." She said moving onto his lap. Her butt honked the horn slightly, but neither of them cared. Jing-Mei kissed john hungrily letting her hand slip down next to the seat and she pulled the lever that made the seat go back. She had full advantage over him now, "Aren't you glad my bathing suit is only held on by four ties?"

"Very." John mumbled against her lips. His hand went up her smooth back finding one of the pink ties to the bikini top. He quickly untied it and moved to her necktie and undid it. The pink material fell onto John's stomach and exposed Jing-Mei perfect medium beasts. John loved her body. It was so amazing. He ran his right hand to her breast and gently caressed it. Jing-Mei arched her back pushing herself further into his hand.

Jing-Mei dropped deer hands to her waist and untied her bikini bottoms and threw them on the passenger side's seat. She kissed John's neck hungrily leaving a mark. John ran his hands over her soft skin loving every inch of it. Jing-Mei could feel how excited he was getting. She lifted her hips up slightly as she pulled his boxers down slightly. John groaned softly as her hand graced his shaft as she freed it from the constricting clothes.

"I think...there's a condom in the glove compartment." John said.

"I don't care." Jing-Mei said, "I want to feel you...All of you." John looked at her and nodded.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Very. Whatever happens happens." Jing-Mei said, knowing she should be smarter. After that night with Frank she vowed never to have unprotected sex, but this was John. He was different. They loved each other.

"Okay." John said quietly. Jing-Mei kissed him softly as she lowered herself onto him. He groaned into her mouth. They were having sex in the car in the middle of a forest. Jing-Mei started to move her hips. John closed his eyes tightly feeling the wonderful feeling around him. He caressed her hips softly.

"God John." Jing-Mei mumbled feeling him inside of her. She could feel everything without the condom. She could feel his veins throb deep inside of her. It almost drove her over the edge, but she managed to push the urge away. The windows of the car began to fog as Jing-Mei moved faster.

"Christ." John groaned loudly feeling the friction. The car moved with them. John thrusted into Jing-Mei. She moaned loudly. John wasn't sure how long he could last. John dropped his hand to his own stomach and moved his finger to her clit. Jing-Mei gasped.

"Oh shit. Yes john." She murmured. Her orgasm built up once again. John moved his finger rougher over her. Jing-Mei took in a sharp breath. A few soft whimpers escaped from her mouth as she sped faster. Suddenly, her orgasm crashed through her body in a wave of passion. "Yes John yes!!" John quivered as his own orgasm burst through him. He spilled his seed deep inside of Jing-Mei.

"God." He mumbled as Jing-Mei collapsed on top of him. They laid there for a few minutes catching their breath. He ran his hand across her sweaty back, " love you, Deb." She smiled softly.

"I...love you too." She said catching her breath, "I really really like this car." John chuckled.

"Me too."


	8. Blast From The Past

__

July 4th, 2001

John quickly signed off of a chart and slid it back into its rightful place. Both he and Jing-Mei had to pull a double shift. Luckily, He was almost done....in three hours. Jing-Mei still had five hours.. Suddenly, a par of slender hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice said. John stood there for a moment putting his hands on the stranger's hands.

"I was never really good at this game." He said. The woman laughed.

"Come on, John. We were old buddies way back when."

"Ah....I don't know."

"MY name is the same of a famous author." She said. John chuckled slightly.

"What book?"

"To Kill A Mocking Bird." John stood there for a minute trying to think. A small smile spread across his face.

"No way." He removed the hands and turned around, "Harper!"

"Surprise!" Harper Tracy, John's old flame, smiled. John grabbed her in a huge hug.

"God...Why didn't you call and saying you were in town?" Harper laughed hugging him back.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said pulling away, "God John...You look great."

"So do you." John smiled, "and your hair is brown."

"It is naturally." She winked at him.

"So, that OB rotation in Texas took what...Five years?" John asked. Harper blushed slightly.

"Ah...yeah. Sorry about that." She said, "So, how have you been?"

"Ah...I've had my ups and downs since you left but I'm in an up right now." John said shoving his hands into his pockets, "How about you? You went to work for NASA right?" Harper chuckled.

"No...The air force." She said, "It was pretty good. It was four years I'll never forget that's for sure. So tell me...Doctor Carter." She laughed slightly saying doctor. Last time she saw him he was just a med student. "What are you doing this Fourth of July?"

"It's the fourth of July?" John asked scratching his neck. Harper laughed.

"Yeah...You know it's the holiday where there are fireworks and barbeques and drinking." She said.

"Hardy har har." John smiled. "I think I'm going home and falling into bed." Harper smiled slightly at that.

"What to go out and catch up on old times?" She asked. "It is the fourth after all." John scratched his neck and then nodded.

"Sure...I'm off in a few." He said, "Why don't we meet at McAllister's at eight thirty?" Harper nodded with a sly smile.

"Sounds great to me." She said, "I'll see you there."

"Okay. It was great seeing you again, Harper." She backed away with a smile on her face.

"It was all my pleasure." She winked at left. John chuckled softly and went back to work. Harper Tracey...a big old blast from my past.

* * *

John tossed his keys on the kitchen table. He couldn't believe Harper was in town. He walked into his bedroom to find a nice outfit to wear. He had to look at least halfway presentable. John grabbed his favourite pair of khaki pants and blue button up shirt. He quickly got those on and begun to gel up his hair. He turned in the mirror.

"Not that bad." He chuckled and grabbed his jacket. He remembered Jing-Mei. "Crap." John grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

__

Deb,

A friend came to town and we decided to go out to catch up. See you later

John

"That'll have to do." John sighed and left. Sure he was nervous seeing Harper. He cared for her very much when they were together. Tonight would prove to be interesting.

John slowly walked into McAllister's. It was filled to the brim with people. Smoke filled the air and the stench of liquor lingered behind that smell. John sighed softly looking around for Harper. There she was...Near the window. John smiled and walked up to the table.

"Is this seat taken little lady?" He asked. Harper chuckled.

"Only by you." She smiled, "I hope you don't mind. I already ordered. Burger and beer."

"Oh. I don't drink." John said.

"Since when?" Harper asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ah...Awhile ago. I'm trying to cut down." John said. "I'll just have some Pepsi."

"Oooookay." Harper shrugged. John tapped his fingers against the table.

"So...You're a brunette now." He said. Harper smiled running her hand through her hair.

"I've always been a brunette. I was born one." She chuckled. "Do you like?"

"Yes. I like it a lot." John smiled. Harper leaned over and smiled.

"Good." She said with a wink. Soon, their meal was put on the table and john ordered a large Pepsi.

"I'm starved. I haven't eaten since this morning." John said picking up his burger and stuffing it into his mouth. The juices tasted so good. 

"So, tell me. How's County doing?" Harper asked eating a fry,

"County is...county." He chuckled.

"Is Greene still there?" John nodded.

"Yeah. He just had a baby a few months ago with a surgeon." John said, "Dr. Weaver is still there."

"Ah...Always loved her." Harper chuckled, "And what about..What's her face Boulet?" John shook his head.

"She's been gone for awhile." John looked at Harper. He could see the gears turning in her head.

"And...What about..." 

"He's gone." John said knowing she was thinking about Doug. "He's been gone for awhile with...Carol Hathaway. They have ah...two-year-old twin girls." Harper nodded.

"Good. They were always good for each other." Harper said quietly. John nodded. "So, you seeing anyone John?"

"Seeing anyone? As in dating?" John asked with a small smile.

"Yes as in dating." John shook his head.

"Then no. I'm not dating anyone." Harper smiled.

"Good."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Jing-Mei chuckled walking into the apartment. There was silence, "John? Happy Fourth of July. I got take out and sparklers....John?" There was no response. She put her surprises on the kitchen table. "John?" Jing-Mei looked down at the note. She frowned.

"An old friend?" She said. Right...old friend. Probably an old girlfriend. "An old girlfriend....No I'm not jealous." Jing-Mei crossed her arms. Who could it be? Oooh...Maybe it's Rena. Jing-Mei frowned and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Where would John go? Macalister's. That's his favourite restaurant. "Then I'll just go and see who this old friend is." 

* * *

It was nice being with Harper again. John had forgotten how much fun they used to have...in and out of the bedroom. John blushed slightly as the turned and looked out the window. The fireworks had started down on the river. The restaurant was positioned just right.

"I love fireworks." Harper said with a smirk. "I love the finales. The big loud fireworks. I love them all." John chuckled.

"Yes. I love those too." Harper moved her seat closer to John's seat.

"I love this." She looked at him and smiled. _What is she doing?_ "I miss you John."

"I ah...I missed you too, Harper but-" Harper's lips come down upon his. It took him a second to realize what was happening.

Jing-Mei stepped onto the sidewalk where Macalister's was. She ran her hand through her hair as she stepped up to the place. She looked in the window and her heart sank. There John was...kissing another girl.

"That bastard." Jing-Mei frowned and stalked off back to _her_ apartment.

John gently pushed Harper away.

"What do you think you're doing, Harper?" He asked wiping his lips. She smiled softly.

"Kissing you." She chuckled.

"I can't kiss you. I'm with someone else." He said. Harper stared at him.

"But you said you weren't dating anyone."

"I'm not. I'm very serious with my girlfriend. Extremely serious and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that." John said. Harper bit her lip.

"How serious?" Harper asked. John sighed. How serious was he? What did he want out of his and Jing-Mei's relationship? He looked at Harper.

"Marriage and kids serious." He said.

"Oh." Harper ran her hair through her brown locks and forced out a smile, "I'm happy for you John, really I am...but..I should go." Harper stood up.

"No...wait." Harper shook her head.

"It's okay. John." She said, "I'll see you around sometime." She smiled softly and quickly left the restaurant. John sighed as the Fireworks outside came to an end.

"I really should get home." He mumbled as he stood up and paid the bill.

John walked up the steps of the apartment building and unlocked the door. Stupid Harper having to come to town. He muttered and walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of his door. There were three large suitcases sitting there. His three large suitcases filled with his things. He groaned and knocked on the door.

"Deb. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Go away you two-timing jerk." Jing-Mei said from within the apartment.

"What?" John scratched his neck.

"I saw you kissing some other woman so go away!" She snapped. She saw. John sighed.

"That was Harper Tracey." John said.

"You're ex-girlfriend..."

"Yes...My ex." He said.

"You two were kissing." Jing-Mei said, "So you're out of the house."

"She kissed me." John cried, "I didn't want her too. I thought we were just gonna be catching up and the next thing I know she's kissing me. I pushed her away as soon as I realized it. I didn't want to kiss her."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked.

"Because I love you, not her. I want to marry you not her. She was just an old friend that got the wrong idea of a dinner invitation." There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment. John heard the door unlock and she opened it up slowly. She peered out at him.

"You want to marry me?" Jing-Mei asked quietly. A small smile spread across John's face as he nodded.

"Eventually yes." He said watching her. She looked down at the floor and opened the door further.

"I'm giving you one more chance, John." She said, "and if you blow it, you're out of the house and out of my life, understand?" He nodded.

"I understand." Jing-Mei smiled softly and let him all the way in.

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight." Jing-Mei said. John nodded.

"All right." He said.

"Is Harper gone?" She asked.

"She's gone for good."


	9. Jinter

July 28th, 2001  
  
John watched Jing-Mei as she pulled into the  
parking lot of Barley's department store. The setting  
sun highlighted her perfect features. She is a  
goddess. Her eyes a perfect. Her little nose is shaped  
perfectly. her lips are so kissable. John knew right  
then and there that she was the woman he wanted to  
spend the rest of his life with.  
She ment everything to him. She stood by him and  
even went to some of his NA meetings with him. She  
held his hand when he needed it. John just wished he  
had opened his eyes sooner. he wished he would have  
seen her for who and what she really was sooner.  
Jing-Mei glanced at john as she cut the engine.  
  
"Is there something on my face or something?"  
Jing-Mei asked. John smiled.  
"Nope. I just think youre gorgeous." Jing-Mei  
rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
"Let's go in before he store closes." She said  
getting out. John smiled and followed her.  
They stepped into Barley's Department store. People  
were hurrying to get their last purchases before the  
store closed. Children ran to find their parents.  
jing-Mei's heels clicked on the tiles as she walked  
ahead of John. He smiled watching her beatufiul legs.  
They were here to get a new coffee percalater because  
John broke it this afternoon. john always broke things  
int he house. The toaster, the microwave, the oven,  
now the coffee maker.  
"There are too many choices." Jing-Mei said looking  
at several different coffee machines.  
"Just pick one. They all make coffee." John said.  
Jing-Mei huffed. She always took her time when  
choosing something. John sighed.   
"Attention Barley shoppers, the departmenrt store  
will be closing in ten minutes.' The voice over the  
intercom said, "Please take your purchases at the  
front of the store at this time."  
"See Deb? Even the store is telling us to hurry  
up." John said. Jing-Mei huffed again.  
"Quiet John." She said. Finaly after five minutes,  
jing-Mei picke dout a small silver one.  
"Ready now?" John asked. Jing-Mei stood there.  
"No." She said.  
"No??"  
"That Mexican food we ate isnt sitting right."  
Jing-Mei frowned, "I need the bathroom." She started  
going in search of the bathroom. John sighed and  
glanced at his watch.  
  
John stood next to the women's bathroom. The store  
was already growing quiet.  
"Deb come on. We're going to get locked in here."  
He said knocking on the door.  
"Oh hush up, John. We are not going to get locked  
in this store." jing-Mei said washing her hands, "That  
only happens on television and the movies."  
"John and Deb and adventure in Barley." John  
smiled. Jing-Mei groaned and walked out.  
"Riiight." She chuckled, "Now I'm ready."  
"Finally." He said taking her hand. They walked out  
of the bathroom hallway. John stopped in his tracks.  
All the lights in Barley were off. "Ah...Deb?"  
"I know...." She mumbled moving down the aisle  
towards the front.  
"Only happens in movies and tv shows eh?" John  
teased.  
"Shut up." jing-mei said running to the front of  
the store. "Mabe if we break open the door-"  
"And set off the security alarms." John said.  
"Right. How the hell did we get locke din here??  
Arent there security guards or janitors??" Jing-Mei  
asked.  
"Let's go look."  
  
  
  
****An Hour Later****  
  
"We're locked in the store, John." Deb saud sittin  
gon a lawn chair display. John nodded.  
"I've known that for about an hour." He said.  
"What are we suppose to do until then?" She asked.  
"We could have fun." John smiled, "We have a whole  
store to ourselves."  
"I saw this movie where these teenager got locked  
in the mall and the manaquins came to life and killed  
them." jing-Mei said. John couldnt help but to laugh.\  
"That's not going to happen."  
"I didnt say it would." Jing-mei said.  
"I say we make the most of this situation." He  
said, "We try on merchandise, eat some food- they wont  
expect us to starve now would they?"  
"I suppose not." Jing-Mei said biting her lip.  
"Go on and get all fancy." John smiled wlaking  
off.  
"Your einsane." jing-Mei chuckled walking to the  
women;s formal section of the store.  
  
* * *  
  
John didnt want to set off the store's water  
sprinkelers so he turned on a few small flashlights on  
put them on a picnic table display. he grabbed a few  
HI-C boxes and little debbie snacks. It was gormet but  
it'd have to do. On his body he wore a tuxedo. He had  
to be areful not to spill anything on it.  
"John." Jing-Mei walked dwn the hallway. John's jaw  
dropped. Jing-Mei was wearing a slinky red dress.  
  
"You look amazing, Deb." John smiled extending his  
hand. jing-mei smiled softly and took it.  
"You don tlook half bad yourself, Dr Carter."  
jing-mei smiled as john led her to the table. "John  
this is lovely. What if we get into trouble?"  
"It'll be worth it." He smiled sipping from his  
HI-C box.  
"I suppose youre right." Th ecouple sat there for a  
half hour laughing and talking about work. John  
reached behind him and turned on a boombox. Soft  
classical music came on.   
"Would you care to dance, My Love?" he asked.  
Jing-Me giggled and got up.  
"of course, John." She smiled taking his hand. The  
two doctors began to dance to the music. jing-mei laid  
her head on John's shoulder. "This is nice." She  
whispered softly.   
  
"I agree." john said softly as the music started  
to speed up. he took Jing-Mei's hand and began to spin  
her around the aisles of the store. Jing-Mei's  
laughter rang out as they spun around. John pulled are  
to the bed and bath section. He spun her around until  
she fell on a bed display. John fell ontop of her and  
they laughed.  
"God, Deb I want to marry you." John said.  
Jing-mei's laughter stopped and she stared at John.  
"Wh-What?" She said tucking her hair behind her  
ear. John looked at her.  
"I want to marry you, Deb." he said softly.  
Jing-mei's heat beat rapidly.  
"F-For real?" john smiled.  
"For real." He said.  
"Wow." Jing-Mei said breathlessly. he head danced.  
"Deb, will you marry me?" John asked without even  
thinking.  
"Of course!!" Deb cried throwing her arms around hs  
neck and giving him a huge kiss. John smiled brightly.  
"I'll get you a ring, Deb. As soon as this store  
opens, I'll get you a ring."  
"I dont need a ring,john. Just you." John leaned  
down and kissed jing-mei softly. She smiled and  
snuggled into John. They soon fell asleep in  
eachother's arms on the bed display.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing here?? Wake up!" John and Deb  
were shaken away buy a janitor. The lights of the  
store were on. John jumped up pulling jing-Mei with  
him.  
"We..ah..We were locke din here." John stuttered.  
The janitor frowned.  
"Take our mechandise off and leave." Jing-Mei  
nodded and pulled John towards the dressing rooms. As  
soon as the two of them were away form the janitor,  
they started cracking up.  
"God, John." Jing-Mei snickered shaking her head.  
"The store is open." He smiled, "Go get dressed and  
we'll go look at the rings." Jing-Mei smiled softly  
and dashed into the dressing room. John smiled  
happily. That was the woman he was going to marry.  



	10. Keaton is Key

****

September 10, 2001

They were engaged. It was official. Jing-Mei wore an extremely large diamond and John wore a silver band with a small square diamond in it. They went to sears and got an engagement picture taken. They sent one to every newspaper in the Chicago area and sent them to their family.

The ER loved the fact that they were engaged. Apparently there was a pool going on for years on how long it would take Jing-Mei and john to take this step. Their co-workers knew they were going to get together years before they did. Mark Greene won five hundred dollars.

Abby looked at Carter with a small smirk. He looked at her.

"What?" He chuckled Abby shook her head.

"Oh nothing." She smiled signing a chart. John shook his head.

"No tell me, Abby." He said bopping her head with a chart. She rolled her eyes.

"You're getting married." She said.

"So?" He shrugged.

"You just don't seem to be the marrying type." Abby said leaning against the counter.

"Neither do you." He winked.

"Richard is different. We were young." Abby said.

"Deb and I are young." John said.

"No you're not." She chuckled, "not anymore."

"You say I'm old?" John laughed grabbing another chart.

"Yes." Abby giggled as Jing-Mei walked dup to them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Abby smiled walking away. Jing-Mei raised her eyebrow looking at John.

"Nothing really." He said. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"There's a case in curtain two I'd like you to look at." She said handing him a chart.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's asking specifically for you." She shrugged. John flipped through the cart and stared at the name.

"Wow..." he ran his hand through his hair and walked over to curtain two. He looked at the middle aged Blond woman. "Abby..." Abby Keaton smiled when she saw John.

"John, it's been a long time." She smiled tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. He pulled up a chair and smiled softly.

"Too long." He said looking at her chart. It felt a little weird being here with her. She glanced at his hand.

"You're married?" She asked.

"What? No...I'm engaged." John smiled softly, "To Dr. Chen."

"Ah...Romance in the ER." She smiled at him. "Sounds a little familiar." John blushed deeply.

"So, What's wrong Keaton?" He asked. Abby rubbed her neck.

"I've been getting pains in my stomach for about two weeks now. My doctor back in Boston says there's nothing to worry about and gave me anti-inflammatory pills." Abby said, "But I have a feeling something else is wrong."

"All right. Lay back and let me have a look at you." His ex laid back and put her hands behind her head. John smiled softly at her as he pressed down on her stomach, "Any pain there?"

"No." Abby shook her head.

"How about here?" John pressed down and Abby gasped.

"John!" She cried.

"All right." John noted this on the chart, "Haleh, let's get a CBC, Chem 7, and get ultrasound down here."

"Sure thing, Dr. Carter." Haleh glanced at Abby and went to the nurse's station to start gossiping about Abby Keaton and John. They sat there for a moment as John chuckled.

"What?" Abby smiled.

"In the past few months Since Deb and I have gotten serious, all my ex girlfriends seem to be coming out of the woodwork." John smiled as the ultrasound was rolled in.

"Just your luck, Eh?" She smiled as John squirted the gel onto her stomach.

"I suppose." He said, "How's Boston treating you?"

"Oh...it's okay, I suppose. The pay is better there than it was here." Abby said as John started scanning her stomach.

"County and it's paychecks, eh?" He smiled.

"You get paid now?" Abby chuckled.

"Eh...no." He said, "Okay...Let's see what's going on in here..."

"Am I going to live doc?" Abby chuckled.

"Hmmm..." John mumbled. Abby looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Haleh looked at John.

"Page Dr. Anspaugh." He said.

"John??" Abby cried. She knew who Anspaugh was.

"There's...ah...There's a growth on one of your ovaries." John cleared his throat. He stared at Abby's large eyes that seemed to grow wider with every second.

"No...How could that be? I...How....Why..." Abby covered her mouth.

"We'll take care of this, Abby." John said holding her hand, "I promise, we'll take care of this."

* * *

"John?" Jing-Mei walked into the dark apartment. She tossed the keys onto the table, "John?" She flipped don the lights and jumped when she saw John sitting on the couch, "Why are you sitting in the dark, Sweetheart?"

"She has Cancer." He said. Jing-Mei sat next to him. 

"Who has Cancer? That friend who asked to see you earlier?" She asked taking his hand. John nodded slowly.

"She has stage two ovarian cancer." John said, "She's a frigging doctor and...and...She didn't even know."

"John, I'm so sorry." Jing-Mei said.

"Promise me, you'll keep up on your doctor appointments." He said burying his face in her chest. Jing-Mei bit her lip putting her arms around him.

"I will, John." She said, "I'll make sure I will."

"I don't want to loose you." John said.

"You never will." She said, "I'll be with you for the rest of our lives."


	11. Four Corners

September 27, 2001  
  
Jing-Mei slammed the locker door. Being Chief Resident was hard, Especially on days like these. She couldn't even go to Mr. Carter's Funeral. She hoped John wasn't too upset about that. running the ER was harder than she thought it was going to be. She yawned as she walked through the finally slowed down ER.  
"Have a good night, Dr. Chen." Lydia said.  
"You too, Lydia." She smiled walking outside. Jing-Mei fumbled through her purse and found her car keys. She walked to her car and jumped when she saw John sitting on the hood of the car, "John what are you doing here?"  
"I decided that I shouldn't drive cause Gamma and I drank a lot." He smiled to his fiancee.  
"Yeah, I can smell you from here." Jing-Mei shook her head unlocking the door, "How was the funeral?"  
"It was like a funeral." John said, "And of course my parents were their usual selves....mad that you didn't come." Jing-Mei growled.  
"You told them why I couldn't make the wake right? I tried talking to your mother but well....you saw how backed up we were." she helped John into the car.  
"it's okay. She was her bitchy self." John chuckled.  
"I see." She chuckled getting into the car herself.  
"Abby came to the wake." John said.  
"Did she now?" Jing-Mei looked at him.  
"jealous?" John chuckled.  
"Why would I be jealous of Abby?" Jing-Mei snickered.  
"Because Shes my friend." John closed his eyes.  
"You're allowed to have female friends." she said, "I'm not Luka."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" John asked.  
"I can totally see how jealous Luka is because youre Abby's friend." Jing-Mei smiled.  
"Is he really?" John asked.  
"Oh come on." She said, "Tell me you see it."  
"I guess..." John said. Jing-Mei chuckled as she drove down the street.  
"I'm not jealous if that helps." she said, "You can have Abby as a friend." john chuckled softly.  
`"Thanks." he yawned slightly.  
"are you sure you're okay....about your grandfather?" Jing-Mei said. John ran his hand through his hair and nodded.  
"Yeah...I'm okay." he said, "We were never really that close."  
"I know...but he's your grandfather." She said. John sighed.  
"I'm okay." he smiled.  
"Good." She said, "Let's get you home and washed up. You stink."  
"I love you too, Deb." he laughed. 


	12. The Longer You Stay

October 4, 2001  
  
John glanced into the trauma room and noticed Jing-Mei was crying. he walked on by and taped the sign to the door. he needed sleep. John laid down on the gurney and closed his eyes. Sleep was going to feel good. My fiancé was crying. John groaned slightly and got back up. He groaned slightly as pain shot through his back. I really fucked my back up.   
John opened the door and walked into the hallway. He glanced into the room. Jing-Mei was sobbing into her hands. He sighed softly and walked in. John walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest.  
"Oh god, John." She wailed. "Today was horrible. W-We paged her! B-but she didn't answer!"  
"Shhh...it's all right." John rubbed her back.  
"It's not all right John! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have trusted Malucci." She said, "I should have looked at the films. Oh god! I killed someone." John closed his eyes.  
"You didn't kill anyone, Deb, you only made a mistake." he said, "We all make mistakes." Jing-Mei pulled away.  
"No..." She sighed.  
"Yes. hell, I made a lot of mistakes today." He said, "When I went to go find weaver, I slipped and really fucked up my back." Jing-Mei looked at him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I will be once I sleep it off." he said, "Today was just too hectic." Jing-Mei sighed rubbing her eyes.  
"Can we please go home?" She asked. John nodded slowly.  
"Yeah. I think we both need to forget today." He kissed her temple and led her out of the room. John punched them out.  
"You going home guys?" Kerry asked walking up to the desk.  
"Yeah. Today was a long day." John said. Kerry glanced at Jing-Mei but quickly adverted her eyes.  
"Yeah it was. Go.' Kerry said walking away. John sighed softly. He led her outside. It was sprinkeling out..  
"I love you, Deb." She smiled weakly walking to the car.  
"I love you too." She said, "and I'll drive. Youre limping."  
"No Im not." He said.  
"I'll give you a massage when we get home and loosen the muscles. You can't hurt your back again." Jing-mei said.  
"Really? I can't? Why?" John smiled.  
"Ha ha ha, funny." jing-mei said getting into the car.  
"Im just a barrel of laughs and a bag of tired." John said slowly easing himsel finto the car. Jing-Mei smiled weakly.  
"When I'm at my lowest, John, you always make me feel better." Jing-Mei said. John smiled at her.  
"Good." he said, 'Aren't you glad you're marrying me now?"  
"I've always been glad I'm marrying you." Jing-Mei smiled pulling the car our of the space. 


	13. Never Say Never

Note to readers: This is how I wanted the roof scene to be...  
  
October 11, 2001  
  
John stared at Frank. No....Deb did not just quite.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked calmly.  
  
"She went upstairs...I don't know where to." he said. The Roof, John thought. He quicklyly walked to the elevator and got on. Today was weird enoguh for him with having Susan here. he had had such a big crush on her. Had. The elevators opened and he got off onto the roof.  
  
"Deb?" John called out walking out into the starry night.  
  
"She sold me John." Jing-Mei said softly, "I make one mistake in my new position and she sold me out."  
  
"Deb..." He walked up behind her.  
  
"THey brought up that guy I killed a few years back." Jing-Mei said softly, "I can't believe it."  
  
"But you quit." John said.  
  
"Yeah. i wasnt about to let them win." She said. John sighed running his hands over his face. "I always knew she was capable of stuff like this. I guess I just fooled myself into thinking that she wouldn't do it to me. She offered you the job yet?" John looked at his fiance.  
  
"I'm not sure that I want it." He said softly. She shook her head.  
  
"Yes, you do. You've always wanted it."  
  
"I'll pass if it means you'll stay." John said with a frown, "I need you here."  
  
"You should take it. I don't want to be here anymore. Really, if it's not you, it'd be somebody else, and I'd rather it bet you." Jing-Mei said softly. John bit his lip.  
  
"I think there's still a spot open at Northwestern." He said softly, "I know its far away but-" Jing-Mei started to cry, "Oh Sweetheart."  
  
"Promise me, John, that whatever sacrifice you make for this place, you just make sure it's worth it." She said. JOhn hugged her tightly.  
  
"I don't want to sacrifice us because of this." he said, "I'll drop everything here to make you happy, Deb." Jing-Mei shook her head.  
  
"No...I want you to stay here. I want you to show them how strong you are." She said, "Youre the strongest person I know John. Youve been through so much. i really admire you."  
  
"Deb..."  
  
"Maybe I need a break form medicine again...Mayb eI need a break form it permentaly." She said.  
  
"But you love being a doctor.' he said.  
  
"Sometimes." She said.  
  
"Sometimes my ass." he said sweeping back some of her hair. "You bitch and moan about how wrong all those medical dramas are." John smiled softly. Jing-Mei's lip quivered slightly.  
  
"I jsut need a break from this place. its making me hate being a doctor." She said. John nodded slowly.  
  
"All right. I'll stand by you. I'll be the breadwinner in this realtionship." jing-mei smiled softly and leane dup and kisse dhis lips gently.  
  
"Thank you john." She whispered.  
  
"It's my pleasure." he said softly, "I want you to feel good." jing- Mei nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm going to go home." She said.  
  
"Wait ten minutes and I'll join you.' he said. Jing-mei nodded.  
  
"Okay." 


	14. Blood....Money....Sex...

October 11, 2001  
  
Jing-Mei stared at John with her arms crossed.  
"I don't think I will even touch upon the fact that you broke into someone's apartment." She said. John groaned slightly.  
"I was just helping Abby." he said.  
"You do that a lot lately." Jing-Mei said.  
"she's my friend." He frowned.  
"I know." Jing-Mei said, "That was incredibly irresponsible of you. You could have been in serious trouble if Kovac pressed charges."  
"but he didn't Deb." he sighed sitting down on the couch. "How's the baby doing?"  
"The baby was doing well the last time I checked." Jing-Mei smiled sitting down on his lap. John smiled softly.  
"You forgive me?" he asked. she nodded.  
"Yeah. The whole getting in trouble with the law is sort of turning me on." Jing-Mei said sitting on his lap. her smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked. Jing-Mei nodded and kissed him. "Mmmm...yeah."   
"You think our baby will be a miracle child?" Jing-Mei asked.  
"When we have one, yes. It will most definitely be." She smiled sliding off his lap.  
"Let's go see if we can make one of those miracle babies." She said pulling him up to her. John smiled brightly.  
"Sounds good." He said as they walked to their bedroom, "When do you think we will have a baby?" Jing-Mei bit her lip.  
"I don'T know if I'll be ready anytime soon." She said, "Michael isn't even a year old."  
"Michael..." John sighed. Jing-Mei looked at him.  
"Pregnancy takes a lot out of you...I don't know when I'll be ready for that again.' she said.  
"Do you ever want to have kids with me, Deb?" John asked.  
"Of course I do.' Jing-Mei said. "I'm marrying you, John. I want to have fifty kids with you."  
"Fifty?" John smiled.  
"Okay...maybe not fifty...but two." Jing-Mei chuckled.  
"Two littler Carters...I can handle that." John smiled rewrapping his arms around her waist.  
"God help this world having two little yous running around." Jing-Mei chuckled.  
"I'm not that bad." he smiled.  
"No...You're not." Jing-Mei smiled, "Promise me something John."  
"Anything." He said.  
"When we have kids....They wont have a childhood like ours." She said, "I want our children to be raised on love."  
"They will be, Deb. I promise." He said, "They'll have two parents who love them. Money won't rule their lives." Jing-Mei smiled at him.  
"Make love to me, John." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Mmmmm...Kay." He smiled kissing her neck. Eventually they would be good parents. 


	15. Talk

****

November 11, 2001

The wedding was soon. Jing-Mei's nerves were even tenser right now. She and John were on their way to see her mother. She dreaded it. Her mother liked John all right but not as a husband for her daughter. He wasn't Asian. He was white. Not the kind of man who should be marrying her daughter. Jing-Mei never really talked to her mother since she shunned Michael. She had seen her a few times since then though.

She couldn't face her mother now though. Not now that she was engaged to a white man and no longer working at County. She knew she would find out sooner or later. There was no way a woman of her mothers stature could be out of the gossip loop for long.

Thing had been tense that week at the apartment anyway. John's grandmother was in a hit and run and John was extremely upset. He was worried, but he wouldn't say anything to Jing-Mei. He would deny his concern about Gamma's state of mind every time Jing-Mei would bring it up. Jing-Mei was worried herself. She wanted Millicent there at their wedding, but she wasn't sure how well she would be by then.

"Deb?" John walked inside.

"Hey." Jing-Mei smiled softly, "How's Gamma?"

"Feisty." He chuckled slightly, "Have you spoken with you lawyer today?" Jing-Mei shook her head.

"He's in court today." She said, "He said he had some news though about some waitress that works at Doc's I think though."

"Very cool." He smiled sitting on the couch. "In a month and a half, we will be getting married." Jing-Mei grinned as she cuddled into John.

"I cannot believe it." She smiled, "It is going to be utterly amazing."

"When can I see your dress?" He asked. Jing-Mei laughed.

"When I'm walking down the aisle." She smiled softly.

"You little sneak." He smiled kissing her temple. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"Do you think Gamma will be able to make it?" She asked softly. John sighed softly.

"I don't think so." He sighed, "I want her to come more than anything, but her health means more I suppose." Jing-Mei nodded.

"I completely understand." She said, "I wished my mother wasn't an ogre. Then I would happy."

"We don't need anyone to be there." He said, "As long as you're there, I won't care." Jing-Mei laughed.

"I will most differently be there." She smile looking up at him, "Why don't we have a practice run for our Honeymoon." John grinned.

"I don't know," John said, "I'm really tired. I had a long day."

"Oh." Deb said, "All right." John laughed.

"You're kidding me. I'm never too tired to make love to you." He smiled tickling Jing-Mei. She laughed jumping up.

"Then get your buns to bed." She said. John got up ready to tickle her again. "No!!!" She squealed and bolted to the bedroom. John ran after her and tackled her to the bed, "Oh god!!!"

"Tell me this doesn't excite you." He asked straddling her. Jing-Mei grinned.

"Make love to me, John." She said. John leaned down and kissed her softly.

"It would be my pleasure." He whispered. The two soon became one.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	16. Happy New Year

**December 31st, 2001**

**Jing-Mei stood in the bathroom. Her whole body shaking. She took in shuddery breaths running her brush through her wet hair. She was getting married. At the stroke of midnight, she would become Mrs. John Carter. She put her brush down and fixed her strapless bra. Standing just in her underwear and stocking, she began rolling the curlers in her hair.**

**Times like these she wishes she had a good girl friend, or a close cousin or aunt. She was alone. Millicent was still too sick to even get out of bed. John was torn up that she wouldn't see him get married, but there was going to be someone there video taping this. Jack and Eleanor Carter were actually going to be there though. They were going to be in the same room and john was praying that there wouldn't be fireworks.**

**Jing-Mei walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She glanced at the clock. The limousine would be here in an hour. She took in a deep breath putting sugar in her cup of coffee. Jing-Mei walked into the living room and flipped on the c.d. player.**

**"Oh listen, sister, I love my mister man and I can tell you why. There ain't no reason why I should love dat man." Jing-Mei sang to her show tune record as she went into her bedroom, "He must be something that the angels had planned. The chimneys smoking. The roof is leaking in, but he don't seem to care. He can be happy with just a sip of gin." Jing-Mei went into her closet and pulled out the silky gown she bought. She grinned as she started to put it on.**

**"Fish gotta swim and birds gotta fly. I've gotta love with him till I die. Can't help loving dat man of mine." She sang, "Tell me he's lazy. Tell me he's slow. Tell me I'm crazy. Baby, I know. Can't help loving dat man of mine." Jing-Mei slipped the small straps over her shoulders and zipped of the snug wedding dress.**

**"When he goes away, that's a rainy day. And when he comes back, the day is fine. The sun will shine. He can come home as late as can be. Can't help loving dat man of mine." She giggled going to the bathroom  "When he goes away, that's a rainy day and when he comes back, the day is fine. The sun will shine. He can come as late as can be. Can't help. Can't help loving dat man of miiiiiiiiicccceeeee."**

**Jing-Mei smiled as she looked in the mirror and started to apply her make-up. Her lips reddened along with her cheeks. She grabbed her mascara and started to fatten up her eyelashes. Her show tunes were completely setting her nerves at ease. **

**"I pray you'll be all right and watches us where we go. And tell us to be wise in times we don't know. Let this be our pray as we go away. Lead us to a place. Guide us with your grace to a place where we'll be safe." She sang going to the bathroom to take her curlers out.**

**"I pray we'll find your light and hold it in our hearts when stars go out each night. Lead us to a place. Guide with your grace. Give us faith so we'll be safe." She sang letting her curls fall down her shoulders. She looked in the mirror as she grabbed her hairspray. This was the night she was actually going to become Dr Jing-Mei Carter. She giggled spraying her curls. She was going to keep her now long hair down in curls, but pin the sides up with the tiny pearl clips Millicent gave her. She looked at herself in the mirror.**

**"Wow." She whispered.**

***   *   ***

**John stood at the altar with Peter Benton, his best man. His hands were sweaty. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. His heart stopped in his chest for what seemed like twenty minutes. Peter looked at John with a smirk as the wedding arch started.**

**"Here you go, Carter." He said. Johns body shook.**

**"I'm going to be sick." John whispered. Peter chuckled.**

**"No you wont." He said, "You will be just fine." Jing-Mei's brides' maids started to walk down the aisle.**

**Jing-Mei fluffed out her train. This was it. This was the biggest step she was ever going to make. She stepped toward the doors, but a hand grabbed her hand. Jing-Mei turned around and she gasped.**

**"Mother." She whispered. Mrs. Chin stood there in front of her daughter.**

**"Good evening, Jing-Mei." She said.**

**"Wh-What are you doing here?" Jing-Mei asked.**

**"I'm walking my only daughter down the aisle so she can marry the man of her dreams." Mrs. Chen held her head up high. Jing-Mei's lips trembled.**

**"Oh Mother…"**

**"Don't you cry. It'll smudge your make up." She said.**

**"I thought you hated John." Jing-Mei said. Mrs. Chen nodded.**

**"I do not like him, but I do not like not having you in my life. This is your wedding day, or rather wedding night. You deserve to be happy and if John makes you happy, I will accept that." She said. Jing-Mei was speechless. Her mother never changed her mind like this. Mrs. Chen took her daughters hand; "Let's get you married." **

**Jing-Mei nodded walking to the doors. They opened up and everyone stood up to look at her. They walked down the aisle. She saw John's face. It was like he just saw her for the first time.**

**"Wow." John whispered. There was a beautiful angel walking towards him. Words couldn't describe how his heart was feeling as She walked up to him and took his hand. Her smile warmed in soul. "Deb…" The minister stood up with a smiled.**

**"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls." He said, with a smile, "Due to the New Year arriving quickly, the couple have decided to say their own vows so I don't get to long winded and carried away." Father Michaels smiled softly looking at John as Peter handed him, Jing-Mei's ring, "You may go." John nodded taking a deep breath looking deep into Jing-Mei's eyes.**

**"Deb, six years ago I never would have imagined the two of us standing here doing this. We were complete opposites and yet the exactly the same in many ways. Spending time with you the past couple of years warmed my heart.  I…I knew that you were the one. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life you.' John whispered sliding the ring onto Jing-Mei's trembling finger, "I want to do right by you, Deb. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for your love and support. I promise to devote myself to you. I love you Deb and I will continue to forever and beyond." Jing-Mei's lips trembled as Peter handed her John's ring.**

**"When we decided we were going to write our own vows I was scared. I was scared that I wouldn't say the right things. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to put what I felt in my heart into words." Jing-Mei said sliding the ring on, "I was scared up until I saw you standing at the end of the altar waiting to see me. Right there…seeing you…I knew I wanted to bear your name and your children more than any other time of our lives. For years there was a part of me missing, but now I'm complete. You're my world John and I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else but you. Thank you." Father Michaels smiled glancing at the clock.**

**"Do you Jonathan Truman Carter the third take thee Jing-Mei Seyoung Chen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father Michaels asked. John nodded slowly with a tear sliding down his cheek.**

**"I d-do." He whispered.**

**"And do you Jing-Mei Seyoung Chen take three Jonathan Truman Carter the third to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Jing-Mei smiled brightly. Father Michaels glanced at the clock as it struck midnight.**

**"The by the power invested in me and by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled, "You may kiss the bride and happy New Year." Everyone cheered and yelled happy New Year as John pulled Jing-Mei into a kiss that sealed their marriage. Both of their bodies trembled as they kissed. Jing-Mei wrapped her arms around her husband. Finally. Finally after everything they have been through they were husband and wife.**

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

**Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?**

**Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at ozspice04@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	17. Choices (NC-17)

**__**

Note: This is VERY nc-17 please read with caution.

January 13th, 2002

Sweat beaded down John back as he pushed into Jing-Mei harder and faster. She groaned loudly running her hands down his back.

"Fuck John." She panted, thrusting her hips up grinding them against his. John groaned loudly, feeling his balls tighten. He thrusted faster, wanting to get her pregnant this time. Jing-Mei's body started to quiver. Her back arched off of the mattress as she cried out. John's orgasm soon followed, shooting his seed deep into her womb. John collapsed on top of Jing-Mei panting.

"Christ." John chuckled wearily.

"Loved married life." She whispered as John rolled over next to her with a smile. He put his hand on her stomach.

"Do you think it worked?" He asked. She looked at him blankly.

"What worked?" She asked.

"Making love. Do you think you could be pregnant?" John said watching her eyes.

"I…ah…I hope not." She said. John frowned deeply and sat up.

"What?" He looked at her; "Don't you want to get pregnant?"

"Not particularly." She said.

"What?? Deb, I thought you wanted kids with me." John said starting to get upset.

"I do." Jing-Mei frowned, "Just not now. I'm not ready to get pregnant again yet. It's only been a little over a year since I had Michael and I don't think I could have another baby so soon."

"But…" John looked at the mattress, "I really want to have a child with you." Jing-Mei bit her lip. This was clearly upsetting him.

"I know you do, it's just, pregnancy takes a lot of you and I only just got to where I want to be since having Michael, physically and emotionally. County is keeping me so busy lately. I don't want to sacrifice my job right now. In a couple of years, We can think about having kids."

"A couple of years??" He frowned deeply. Jing-Mei sighed deeply, "What if you were pregnant right now?"

"If I got pregnant tonight, then…I would have to deal with it." She said, "I would love the child, but John, do you understand why I don't want kids right now? I want to have you to myself as my husband for a while first. Kids are big responsibilities."

"God, I know." He muttered getting up and finding his boxers. "Let's just forget about this." John stored off into the kitchen. Jing-Mei bit her lip. She _did_ want kids, but just not right now. John was banging in the kitchen. Jing-Mei sighed deeply got up and went into the kitchen. She stared at John. His eyes were red and filled with tears. Jing-Mei's heart was breaking looking at him. He had wanted kids badly with her. He looked so different right at that moment to her. She couldn't really place her finger on it, but something new sparked in her heart. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him. John closed his eyes tightly. "All I wanted, Deb, was-"

"I know." She whispered softy making him turn around and look at her. "Make love to me, John."

"We just did." He said, "I'm too tired." Her large eyes looked at him.

"John, please." She kissed his chest, "I want so much more with you." John closed his eyes, "Please." He ran his hand down her back. His heart pounded. "Please." He looked at her.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. John leaned down and kissed her. Jing-Mei groaned throwing her arms around him. John was already heated up despite their fight. _Make-up sex is always good._ Something was different between them now though. Something had changed within those fifteen minutes.

John pushed Jing-Mei back against the mattress of their bed. His body molded against hers. Yes, this was different. They could already feel is. John's hand caressed her body. His fingers danced at her erect nipples. Jing-Mei writhed under his ministrations. She thrusted her hips up, feeling his hardness so close to her. 

John looked into Jing-Mei's eyes. Her dark pools were filled with lust. John kissed Jing-Mei's neck causing her to groan. Excitement was pooling between her legs. She ran her hands down is back, feeling his muscles. Their breathing became ragged once again. John needed to be inside of her so badly.

John pressed himself against her slit. Jing-Mei groaned thrusting herself up, pulling him in her. John's breath caught in his throat. Different. He slid into her until he couldn't go in any further. Jing-Mei groaned.

"God yes." She whispered. She wanted this to happen more than anything else right now. John started to move within her. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, almost made him loose his seed already. So many things were coursing through his veins right now he couldn't explain it.

"Fuck." Jing-Mei cried out loudly. John thrusted into her harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. "God, I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too." John grunted. He was so close already to loosing his seed deep inside of her. The bed beneath them was squeaking and the headboard was hitting the wall hard, leaving small marks.

"Harder." Jing-Mei panted, "I'm so close." It didn't take much to tell John that. He pushed himself harder and even faster inside of her, gripping her hips with his hand. Jing-Mei's back arched off of the mattress as her body started to quiver around john. "Oh shit!!" She cried out loudly. John grunted as his own body shook. He shot his seed deep into her womb. Her body continued to milk him. Her shivering finally subsided after a few minutes. John collapsed on top of her panting. A smile spread across Jing-Mei's face. "Wow." John could only nod in response. He rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling, panting. He looked over at Jing-Mei with a smile on his face.

"I…I didn't know you had that in you." He whispered. She smiled rolling over and resting her head on his chest.

"Likewise." She said. John wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands fall onto her stomach. He hoped that they created a life. 

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	18. Choices

****

March 13th, 2002

Two months of trying. Two months of nothing. John hadn't gotten Jing-Mei pregnant and he was extremely upset. It hurt Jing-Mei to see the look in his eyes every time she got back a negative pregnancy test back. Over these past two months, Any doubts about having children that Jing-Mei had completely faded. She was so ready and it wasn't happening. They knew it took time and patience for a lot of couples. Jing-Mei had gotten pregnant so easily with Michael, but now nothing.

John and Jing-Mei sat in Dr. Coburn's office. They were so nervous. They were getting test results back and all of these determined their family future. Janet stepped out waving them in. John squeezed Jing-Mei's hand tightly and walked into the office.

"How are you doctors?" Janet asked with a smile.

"Nervous." Jing-Mei said as they sat down.

"It's alright to feel nervous. A lot of couples do when they're here in your position." She said picking up the folder. John stared at it.

"Are the results back?" Janet nodded.

"Yup." She said looking at the married couple. "There's nothing wrong that we can see. Your sperm count is fine and your egg count is fine. There's no reason why you should be having trouble getting pregnant." Jing-Mei looked down at her lap.

"Then why haven't we?"

"It's just harder for some couples even if these tests come back fine." Janet said.

"I just want a baby." Jing-Mei whispered. John squeezed her hand.

"Have you thought about other options?" Janet asked.

"Like what? Artificial insemination?" He asked. Janet nodded.

"A lot of couples do it." She said, "The drugs increase the egg droppage and the sperms. The likelihood of you getting pregnant because your counts are so good compared to couples whose counts are so great. It's something to discuss."

"What would we have to do?" John asked.

"Well, it's an extremely expensive procedure." She said, "But that isn't a problem is it?" John shook his head; "I would have to refer you to a specialist, someone who does this for a living. I would still be your primary provider though. It's um, long sometimes. There are a lot of doctor visits and hormone injections, but if it works the pay off is great." Jing-Mei smiled weakly. "This is a big decision. You two would definitely need to discuss this fully." John nodded in agreement.

"Could we have a moment to ourselves?" he asked. Janet stood up.

"Of course. Take your time." Janet nodded and exited the room. Jing-Mei looked at John.

"I want a child, John." Jing-Mei said.

"I know, Baby." He said, "How do you feel about this insemination thing?"

"Well, the baby will still be both of ours, so it's not like we're asking for a sperm or egg donor" Jing-Mei said, "It might take awhile though."

"It's already been two months." He said.

"At least we know this is neither of our faults." She sighed deeply. John nodded leaning back in the chair; "I wouldn't be opposed to trying this. We can at least talk to this other doctor." John nodded.

"Talking is good." John said. Jing-Mei held back a sob. He looked at his wife. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay." She moaned as she started to cry. "I really want a baby with you. I really really want a baby. It was never this hard last time."

"I know." John whispered softly. It broke his heart seeing her like this. "Last time was different though. God wanted you and Frank to create Michael so his family would finally have a baby. God is just taking his time right now because he's trying to find the right baby for us. When he find it, he will give it to us."

"I hate waiting." She whispered wiping her eyes.

"So do I." John said, "Let's just talk to this doctor first before we getting our hopes down." Jing-Mei nodded again slowly.

"Let's just go, John. I need to rest." She said. John got up. He could tell just from the way she was avoiding his eyes that she thought this was partly his fault.

"Okay, we'll make an appointment later." He wrapped his arm around his wife. Who knew trying to have a baby would be so hard?

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	19. Talking

****

March 28th, 2002

****

"Okay. Do it." Jing-Mei closed her eyes tightly. Her pants were around her ankles and her butt was pointing at her husband. John picked up the needle.

"Okay. Here it comes." John closed his eyes and jabbed his wife with the needle. Jing-Mei groaned slightly, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said pulling her pants back up.

"I'm telling you, this better work." She couldn't help but to chuckled, "Our kids will pay for this if they're conceived through this." John laughed cleaning up the needles.

"John, do you think this will work?" She asked. John nodded.

"Yup. Get your eggs a flowing." He smiled kissing her neck. Jing-Mei smiled sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So, there's going to be a John Truman the fourth, right?" She smiled. John nodded.

"If that's all right with you." He said pouring them some coffee. She nodded with a smile.

"That's perfectly fine with me." She said twirling her hair around her finger. "What about Jennifer or Josslyn or Josephine or Jaden?" John looked at her with a smirk.

"We're going to do the J thing aren't we?" He sat down handing her some herbal tea.

"It'd be cute." Jing-Mei smiled.

"I like Josslyn and Josephine." He said taking her hand. "Maybe more unique J names."

"Where not even pregnant yet. I'm sure we can think of something by the time I am." She smiled weakly. John nodded.

"What about....Jerilynn?" John chuckled. Jing-Mei smiled leaning over and kissing him softly.

"We have time to think about names." She said. "Maybe we should look into adoption…"

"I don't think we need to resort to that yet." He said, "Let's see if this works first. Okay, Darling?" Jing-Mei sighed.

"I'm getting too anxious." She looked at him; "I'm not that young anymore." John couldn't help but to let out a bellowing laugh.

"You're not exactly old, Deb." He laughed.

"Shut up." She smacked his arm; "I am too." John shook his head.

"What's with women and this age issue?" He snickered.

"Let's get dressed and go out for lunch." Jing-Mei said ignoring him.

* * *

John and Jing-Mei sat in the open café of DeBella's. Large plates of pasta sat in front of them. Pieces of Broccoli and shrimp decorated the pasta. Jing-Mei grinned broadly.

"This is delicious." She said as she twirled the pasta onto her fork.

"I knew you'd like it here. We've been busy for a long time with this baby thing. I thought a nice lunch out would be good." John smiled, "Gamma wants us over for dinner Friday also."

"Good." Jing-Mei smiled, "I'm so glad she's doing a lot better. I really want her to be there when….I have a baby." John reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"She will be so thrilled to be a part of this whole thing." He smiled, "You know this child will be completely spoiled."

"I wish my mother would be more open to this." She said.

"Give her time. She came around in time for the wedding." He smiled softly. Jing-Mei smiled as she popped a shrimp into her mouth.

"I can hear now though. Another multi-racial baby Jing-Mei? You've tainted our blood line." Jing-Mei rolled her eyes.

"You haven't tainted mine You've made it just right." John said softly. Jing-Mei looked at him with a grateful smile.

"That is why I married you." She said, "You know how to say the right things at the right times."

"That's a husbands job" He said, "But remember that when I say something bad at the wrong time okay? Because I know there will be many instances like that. It's only natural. I'm a man after all." Jing-Mei let out a soft laugh.

"That you are." She shook her head as she finished off her food, "A sexy one at that." She winked softly, "Let's go home and see if that shot worked." John smiled softly at his wife and nodded. He hoped he could give her a child soon. They both deserved it.

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	20. Three Times The Charm

April 28th, 2002  
  
They sat in Dr Greysons office. He was their new doctor who specialized in couples who were trying to concieve. John and Jing-Mei were very nervous. They always were when they had these visits. They had them every month or so. Dr. Greyson stepped out and waved them in. John gave Jing-Mei a quick peck on her cheek as they got up.  
  
"Dr. Carter…Dr. Carter." He nodded as they walked in, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Having fun trying to concieve." John winked. Jing-Mei laughed smacking his arm. Dr. Greyson chuckled as he pulled out their folder.  
  
"We're great thank you." She smiled, "I've been actuallly a little tired lately."  
  
"Trying to concieve and the steroids do that to some people." He smiled softly. "Have you had any spotting or cramping?"  
  
"A little spotting, I guess. Nothing that concerned me though." Jing-Mei shrugged. Dr. Greyson nodded.  
  
"All right. Why don't you get a gown on and then we can examine you?" Dr. Greyson smiled motioning over to the curtained off area.  
  
"All right." Jing-Mei smiled and went back grabbing a gown. Her heart pounded. Soon, she'd have her feet in stirrups. Her body shivered as she slid the gowon on. She jumped up on to the table.  
  
"You decent?" Dr Greyson asked. Jing-Mei nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Come in." Dr Greysn and John walked in. John smiled softly and sat next to her. He hated being here when some guys hand was inside of his wife. Dr Greyson snapped some gloves on.  
  
"So, how has work been treating you?" He asked. Jing-Mei sighed. Nothing like having a doctor make small talk when his hand was up your snatch. Jing- Mei smiled slightly.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled glancing at John. Dr. Greyson was silent for awhile as he examined Jing-Mei. John kissed her forhead.  
  
"Everything looks fine down here." Dr Greyson said. Jing-Mei laughed.  
  
"Gee, thanks." She smiled as Dr Greyson took his gloves off.  
  
"I want to do an ultrasound too." He said.  
  
"Why?" John asked.  
  
"Just to see if everything is okay in there again." He smiled, "It's routine and plus, I'm the doctor and I want to."  
  
"is something wrong?" Jing-Mei asked. Dr Greyson shook his head.  
  
"Nope." Jing-Mei nodded and laid back down on the table. She drew in a long deep breath and glanced at John. Dr Greyson pulled up Jing-Mei's gown and squirted the cool gel o nher stomach. She wrinkled her nose at the coolness.  
  
"DO you think we'll concieve soon?" John asked. Dr. Greyson nodded.  
  
"I do." He said putting the scanner on Jing-Mei's stomach. John sighed softly watching Jing-Mei's face. She looked so nervous and scared. Dr Greyson looked at them, "Congradulations."  
  
"For what?" John asked. Dr Greyson pushed the monitor closer to them.  
  
"For being pregnant." He said. Jing-Mei drew in a sharp breath as she looked at the screen.  
  
"Oh my god…" She whispered. John stared in disbelife staring at the screen. The Doctor pointed everything out for them.  
  
"One….Two…Three." He smiled looking at them. "Three fertilized eggs. Looks like youre going to have triplets." Jing-Mei stared at the sceen with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Finally…" It wasn't registering into her head that there were three in there yet. She was pregnant and she was reveling in that feeling. John's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted. "John!" Dr Greyson jumped up and rushed to him.  
  
"Dr. Carter?" He slapped his face. John groaned opening his eyes slightly. Jing-Mei stared at him with her eyes filled with worry.  
  
"What…."  
  
"You fainted, John." Jing-Mei smiled softly.  
  
"What…" John mumbled. Dr Greyson laughed getting up.  
  
"One of the typical reactions I get when people find out theyre having triplets." Jing-Mei finally stared at him.  
  
"What?" She whispered. Dr Greyson let out a hearty laughed.  
  
"Youre having triplets." He smiled, "You knew the chances of having multipules with the drugs you took would increase." John sat down next to Jing-Mei. His whole body was shaking. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was here, times three, it was a little….strange. Dr Greyson grinned as he wiped off her stomach. "I like havig success stories."  
  
"M-Me too." Jing-Mei whispered.  
  
"There's a lot to think about now, but we'll save that for our next visit." He said, "I think you two need to go and celebrate." John nodded slowly.  
  
"I n-need to get dressed." Jing-Mei whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
They were shell shocked. They were pregnant. Jing-Mei and John slowly shuffled their way to the parking garage. She looked at John with large eyes.  
  
"We're….we're having a baby." She whispered her lips curling up into a smile. He looked at his wife and shook his head.  
  
"No we're not. We're having three." He said. Jing-Mei threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Both of them closed their tearful eyes. Fear coarsed through their bodies.  
  
"Oh my god" Jing-Mei whispered still hugging him tight. "Three. How are we going to do this?"  
  
"I don't know, but we will." John couldn't help but to smile, "We're regnant Deb! We're going to be parents!" It was finally hitting them. Their dreams were coming true. John spun Jing-Mei around in his arms and planted a giant kiss on her lips. "We're parents."  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	21. Do wop wop

May 13th, 2002  
  
Week 8  
  
We don't see things as they are; we see them as we are. ~Anais Nin  
  
She was pregnant again, but this time was different. She was pregnant with three and they were hers. She was keeping them. Jing-Mei was already feeling completely sick and she already wanted this pregnancy over with. It was hitting her extremely hard. She was already starting to pooch out. It was to be expected since this was her second pregnancy and she was having multiples. John looked at her in the door way as she rested on the bed.  
  
"Do you want me to stay home today?" John asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.  
  
"No. Go." She said, "Just...get me a glass of water...and some crackers." John nodded slowly and went to go fetch them for her. Jing-Mei sighed and curled up in a ball. She felt nauseous again.  
  
"Here." John sat on the edge of the bed and put the crackers and water on the side table. He rubbed her back gently. "Can I get you something else?"  
  
"A bucket." Jing-Mei groaned. John jumped up and grabbed the trashcan. He got it to Jing-Mei just in time for her to throw up. John bit his lip watching her.  
  
"Is this how the whole pregnancy going to be?" He asked softly. Jing- Mei shot him the nastiest look.  
  
"Maybe or all this sickness could end in a couple of weeks." She said lying back down, "It didn't last that long with Michael." John sighed softly.  
  
"I'm going to be late." He said.  
  
"Go, John, please." Jing-Mei said softly. John leaned over kissing her softly.  
  
"Page me if you need anything." She nodded slowly as John exited. Jing-Mei sighed as she sat up. She had so much to do and only thirty-two weeks to do it in. She knew pregnancies seem to fly by. She got up and shuffled to one of the guest's rooms.  
  
This will be a perfect nursery. It only needed a fresh coat of paint and clean windows. She sighed. She really let this place deteriorate since they focused so much time on energy on getting pregnant. She smiled softly and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello. This is Jing-Mei Carter. I would like a couple of men over here to help me clear out a room." She said, "Right…I need a fresh coat of white paint as well….How much would it cost?…I see…No that fine….In the Clearview Condos. Condo C….Thank you." Jing-Mei grinned broadly. She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.  
  
* * *  
  
John walked in as men moved beds and bookcases out of the apartment. he looked around in confusion.  
  
"Deb...what's going on?" He looked at his wife who was sipping lemonade on the couch. Jing-Mei smiled.  
  
"Cleaning out the guest rooms for the babies." She said. John scratched his neck.  
  
"Isn't it a little early?" Jing-Mei shrugged.  
  
"So?" She chuckled, "The rooms need to be cleared out and cleaned any way. Why not now?" John shook his head and sat down next to his wife.  
  
"You're absolutely nuts." he snickered putting his hand on her stomach. Jing-Mei grinned looking at him.  
  
"And yet you married me." She said.  
  
"Starting to regret it now." John smiled watching the burly men carry a mattress out. "Where is all this going?"  
  
"Moms." Jing-Mei giggled wildly, "She's gonna get a big surprise."  
  
"Oh lord." John groaned. "She's going to go bezerk."  
  
"I don't care." Jing-Mei laughed, "Blame is on the pregnancy hormones."  
  
"We need to tell her first." John reminded her. Jing-Mei rolled her eyes as one of the men handed her something to sign. She scrawled her name.  
  
"I want to tell Gamma first." She said leding the men out. John grinned with pride. Everything was happening so much more quick than he had anticipated, but this was oh so right. "Come look at the rooms." She bounced down the hallway and looked in the white freshly painted and freshly cleaned rooms.  
  
"So....Clean..." John chuckled walking in, "Crib right here...and here. We can put a rocking chair and a lamp so we can read to them. In the other room, we can put the other baby...unless we have three boys or three girls." Jing-Mei laughed.  
  
"Grouping by sex?" She asked.  
  
"Why not? Don't want them to be too cramped." John grinned.  
  
"I knew you'd like this idea of starting." Jing-Mei smiled, "but like you said, its still early. we cannot count our chicken before they hatch." John sighed slightly.  
  
"I know that." He said, "We need to tell everyone at work. You wont be able to hide this for long, youre alreadys tarting to pop out."  
  
"Starting to get fat. You can say it." Jing-Mei giggled.  
  
"It's not fat." He said, "It's baby protector." Jing-Mei walked into bedroom and laid on the bed. Her hands rubbed her belly.  
  
"It's finally starting to sink in, John." She smiled softly. John sat next to her, placing his lips on her belly.  
  
"It's amazing." John whispered caressing her stomach, "Three human beings are in there. Three things that we created out of love. Three is my new favourite number." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.  
  
"Mine too." She smiled, "It's going to be hard with three newborn babies here."  
  
"We can get some hired help." John suggested.  
  
"I don't know if I want that. That's what we both grew up with." Jing-Mei said. john nodded slowly. "is that what we want for our kids?"  
  
"Well, no, but its different in this case. We're not pawning the kids off on them. We're just looking for assistance." John said. Jing-Mei nodded slowly.  
  
"Very true." She said, "We'll see how we handle it later down the road." John smiled kissing her belly again.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." He said, "I still can't believe you already cleaned those rooms out."  
  
"Next time you have to go to work when i don't give me something to do or I'll get bored." She giggled.  
  
"I see that now." John rested his head right above Jing-Mei's stomach. hia thumb caressed the small bump. His heart was swelling with so much love lately. He couldn't wait to see his presious angels.  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	22. Telling Gamma

May 28th, 2002  
  
Week 10  
  
The sweetest flowers in all the world - A baby's hands. ~Swinburne  
  
Jing-Mei pulled her shirt down over her bump as she got out of the car at Dr. Greyson's office. They were going to look at the babies' heartbeats today. She was extremely nervous. They were going to make sure everything with the babies were progressing as normal. John took her hand.  
  
"Nervous? You look like you're going to loose your lunch." He chuckled softly.  
  
"I didn't even keep my lunch down." She smiled, "But yeah. Nervous beyond hell." John squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"We get to hear their heartbeats today so it's all good." He said holding the door open for his wife. Jing-Mei thanked him and walked into the office to check in. John couldn't say he was calm.  
  
"Carter?" Dr Greyson waved them into his office. Jing-Mei smiled nervously has they walked in, "How are you feeling, Jing-Mei?"  
  
"Like shit. Pardon my French." She smiled weakly, "My nausea. it's absolutely unbearable. It wasn't this bad with my last pregnancy."  
  
"Remember this is times three." Dr Greyson smiled, "Try lemon slices. Those helped my wife when she was pregnant with our twins."  
  
"Lemons slices." Jing-Mei smiled, "I haven't tried that thanks."  
  
"And how's dad?" He looked at John.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't have three humans inside of me." He chuckled slightly, "I guess I'm stressing slightly."  
  
"It's all normal." Dr Greyson said getting the Doppler. "Let's see how strong those heart beats are." Jing-Mei grinned with excitement as Dr Greyson listened. He smiled softly, "They're very strong. Have a listen." He took the earphones out and loud drumming filled the room.  
  
"That's them?" John smiled. It was a symphony to his ears. Three distinct heart beats. All had a different beat and all sounded wonderful. Dr. Greyson nodded.  
  
"They sound perfect." Jing-Mei couldn't believe it. She loved hearing Michael's heart beat, but this was completely different. She had never heard something so wonderful. "In two appointments, we should be able to tell their sexes, if you wish to know."  
  
"Yes thank you." John smiled. He never knew being a father, even in this early stage, could feel so wonderful. For the rest of the appointment, they discussed nutrition and excursus. The usual stuff. Dr. Greyson suggested that Jing-Mei cut back her work schedule. John helped Jing-Mei off of the table.  
  
"Anything else?" Dr Greyson asked. They shook their heads.  
  
` "What did your wife name your twins?" Jing-Mei asked walking out the door. Dr. Greyson smiled softly.  
  
"Robyn Elise and Heather Grace." He said. Jing-Mei nodded.  
  
"Thanks." She said walking out with John. They were silent for awhile as they got into the car and drove off. John looked at Jing-Mei and smiled.  
  
"We heard our babies." He said. Jing-Mei chuckled.  
  
"We did. That we did." She said, "Let's go see Gamma." John's face brightened even more as he nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
John and Jing-Mei walked into the Carter home. They both were extremly nervous and excited. John knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Millicent called out.  
  
"John and Jing-Mei." John grinned.  
  
"Oh! Come in!" Millicent clapped her hands as they walked in, "Look at you two. What brings you here visiting an old lady?"  
  
"We wanted to see how youre feeling." Jing-Mei smiled, sitting down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. My physical therapist says I'm getting better everyday." Millicent said, "I can walk a lot better now, but I can only do that when he's here, so no showing off." John chuckled softly.  
  
"Next time." John took Jing-Mei's hand, "We have some good news."  
  
"Oh do tell." Millicent said, "I need some good enws. Your sister called me this morning and left an awful taste in my mouth."  
  
"Like always." He chuckled, "Well, Youre going to be a great- grandmother." Millicent gasped.  
  
"Are you serious?" Jing-Mei nodded.  
  
"Yes and thats not even the kicker." She chuckled, "You're going to be a great-grandmother times three." Millicent's face dropped in shock. She looked at Jing-Mei's stomach.  
  
"Triplets?" She whispered. John laughed.  
  
"Yes, Gamma." Millicent threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"That is wonderful!!!" She cheered. "Oh John, I knew you two would have a baby soon. Any names?"  
  
"Well,"Jing-Mei said, "John is pretty adament about Johnathan Truman Carter the Fourth, so I agreed. We're going to stick with J names." Millicent beamed with pride.  
  
"We have thirty more weeks, Gamma." John smiled softly, "Can you wait that long?"  
  
"Oh, I dont know." She chuckled, "I might not be able to, but I guess I have no choice. Three great-grand babies to spoil before I die. This is the best gift I could ever recieve." Jing-Mei bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"I'm glad I could give this to you, Gamma." She whispered. Millicent smiled taking Jing-Mei's hand. The Carter family had been through so much the past year and it was wonderful it was gaining three more members in the upcoming year.  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	23. 1

****

June 24th, 2002

Week 14

__

Each child is an adventure into a better life, an opportunity to change the old pattern and make it new. ~Hubert H. Humphrey

This pregnancy was going so slowly for Jing-Mei. She wanted to find the sexes out, decorate their rooms, and name them. It seemed to her; her pregnancy with Michael went quickly. All she wanted was to have them here and be a mother.

Jing-Mei sighed softly as she flipped through the baby catalog. She was glancing at baby nursery themes. She was really leaning to baby duck themes. She thought it would be nice for a nursery. Someone knocked on the door. Jing-Mei looked at her stomach and sighed. She couldn't get up.

"Come in. pregnant woman can't get up." She chuckled slightly, but her smile faded when she saw her mother walk in.

"Just as I thought." She said crossing her arms. Jing-Mei shot to her feet, stiffness or not.

"Mother! Hi!" Jing-Mei ran her hand through her hair, "WH-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter whom had delivery men drop a bunch of junk off. I must thank you for that give, but I see you have something else to tell me." She said.

"Yes…I'm pregnant with triplets." She stared at the reaction on her mother's face.

"Good god, Jing-Mei." She said, "You are just needing to ruin our family aren't you. Marrying John was hard enough for me to take, but now…Having THREE white children…"

"Mother…. I'm not in the mood for your nagging tonight." She said.

"One black child and three white children." She shook her head, "You're unbelievable, Jing-Mei. What about your heritage?"

"My children are part Asian. They will know their Asian heritage and their white heritage. They will get the best of two worlds." She said, "How dare you come into my home and act like this." Her mother stood there for a few minutes with her arms crossed.

"What are their names?" She asked. Jing-Mei sighed slightly.

"We don't know the sexes yet, but if one of them is a boy then that with me Jonathan Truman Carter the fourth. The others will start with a J." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"That's really…. Cute." She said. "Will they have Asian names or White names?"

"Probably both." She said. At least her mother was curious about them and not disowning them yet. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Jing-Mei asked softly. "John should be home soon."

"Dinner?" She bit her lip. "Why should I?"

"Because you've barely seen me since my wedding night." She said, "I just thought you'd want to know what we're up to and such." Her mother looked at her and nodded. 

"Yes. I would like that, Jing-Mei." She said. Jing-Mei smiled softly as John walked in.

"Deb, you should have been at work today. We had a triple trauma and this guys guts were-….Oh…Hi." John stopped looking at Jing-Mei's mother, "Hello Mrs. Chen."

"John." She nodded.

"Wh-What…." John looked at Jing-Mei.

"Mother is staying for dinner, John." She said.

"Oh…Okay." He said nervously.

"I will not bite." Mrs. Chen said, "unless you provoke me." John smiled nervously.

* * *

The dinner was tense. How could it not be? Jing-Mei tried making conversation but there was no use. Her mother wasn't going to budge. At least she was here. That was progress…somewhat. Mrs. Chen poked at the meatball on her plate as if it was moving. Maybe she thought it was moving. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"That was delicious, Deb." John smiled softly.

"Thanks." She said as she started to clear the table.

"Don't call her that. That s not her name." Mrs. Chen said, "That is an American name."

"It was a slip of the tongue." John said, "I'm sorry."

"I named her Jing-Mei for a reason." She said. John nodded glancing at Jing-Mei. 

"He knows that, Mother." She said. "It's a nick name, okay?" Mrs. Chen narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't the daughter I raised." She said.

"No, it's exactly the daughter you raised." Jing-Mei said, "You've done nothing but be judgmental my entire life. You're the most racist and ignorant people I have ever met. If you're not going to be kind to my husband or my children, you can just get the hell out of my home. My children will not be exposed to the likes of you."

"Well, I'll be." She said standing up, "Have it your way. Good evening." Jing-Mei narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you give me so much goddamn trouble??" She cried, "I'm sick of your shit. Get out of this house and my life." Mrs. Chen looked hurt for a moment.

"I left-"

"GET OUT!!!" Jing-Mei screamed.

"Fine!" Mrs. Chen stalked out of the kitchen and to the front door. She shot john and evil look before slamming the door as she left.

"I can't believe that woman!!" Jing-Mei cried. "She was never a mother, just some she devil."

"I know, Baby." John said watching the anger on her face. "You really need to breathe. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the babies." Jing-Mei exhaled deeply and nodded.

"I'm just…I need to go to bed." Jing-Mei said, "I'm too tired to deal with anything." John nodded.

"Go to bed, I will join you shortly." He kissed her forehead. She sighed and shuffled to the bedroom. John shook his head and finished off the dishes. He hated Jing-Mei and her mother's relationship. He wished he could do something. Maybe someday.

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	24. 2

****

July 8th, 2002

Week 16

__

The sun trickled through the leaves of the large oak tree in the back of the Carter compound. Bobby Carter jumped from a branch. He adjusted the crown on his head and picked up the plastic sword. He had to dodge any pirates that might show up. He tip toed around the tree and felt the tip of another plastic sword in his back.

"I got you!" Eight year old John Carter cried. Bobby turned around and smiled.

"You didn't kill me though." Bobby raised his knife. John gasped and raised his knife. The two Carter boys started to sword fight. Twelve years old, Eileen walked out to the back yard.

"John. Bobby. Momma said to knock it off." She said crossing her arms, "You'll get hurt." John and Bobby exchanged looks.

"Capture the Wench!!!" Bobby cried. Eileen's eyes widened.

"No! Don't you dare touch me!" She cried and ran up the stairs. The boys giggled wildly and ran after her. Eileen screamed running into the house. A very young Millicent laughed as the children ran past her. It did her well to see such happy little children sometimes. Eleanor stepped out of the library with a nasty look on her face.

"Stop that this instant!" She snapped. The boys and Eileen halted in their steps.

"I told them to stop, Mother." She said. The boys exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"You should know better." She frowned deeply, "Go get washed up this instant." Eleanor took Bobby's arm. "Are you all right son?"

"I was having fun." He pouted and ran to the bathroom Eleanor looked at John.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You should let us play more, Mom." He said, "Gamma doesn't mind really."

"Your father wants it to be quiet here." She said. John bit his lip, "Go get washed up now, John."

"Yes, Momma." He muttered and ran to the bathroom. The kids looked at him.

"What did she say?" Bobby asked.

"That daddy needed it to be quiet." John said washing his hands. Eileen rolled her eyes.

"I swear, he's going to work himself into a grave."

"Daddy's gonna die?" Bobby asked.

"It's a figure of speech stupid." Eileen said. John left the bathroom as the two Carter children bickered back and forth. He went into the dining room where Millicent was reading a newspaper.

"Gamma?" John walked up to her. Millicent smiled softly and put John on her lap.

"What can I do for my favorite grandson?" She asked. John grinned exposing his missing front tooth.

"What about Bobby and Chase?" He giggled.

"I love them too." Millicent winked. "What do you need, Pumpkin?"

"Well…If Momma hates me so much why did God give me to her?" He asked. Millicent frowned deeply.

"Why do you think your mother hates you?" She asked. John shrugged.

"She's sort of nice to Eileen because she's the only girl and she's nice to bobby because I don't know, but she's nice to him, but she doesn't love me." He said.

"Sure she does." Millicent said.

"She doesn't say it to me the same way she does the others." The little child sighed heavily. "Why did god give me to her?" Millicent hugged him gently.

"Because he wanted me to have a wonderful grandson." She tickled his nose; "I love you so much John. You're a very special little boy. You have the John Carter name and you have the Carter spirit. I will always always love you John. You understand?" John smiled softly and nodded.

"I love you too, Gamma." He hugged his grandmother.

* * *

John shuffled into the bathroom as the alarm woke Jing-Mei up. She groaned slightly throwing the clock on the ground. John chuckled slightly as he turned the water on. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he heart started to pound.

"Deb, you guys okay?" He asked.

"We're tired." She groaned. "I want to quit work and become a professional sleeper." John snickered slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled getting ready to shave himself. The phone rang. "Who would be calling at this hour?"

"Someone insane." Jing-Mei said answering the phone. "Hello? Oh Jackson, good morn-…What?" John listened as she spoke on the phone. She got suddenly quiet. Her voice got sadder. "Thank you. We will." Jing-Mei hauled herself out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. "John…"

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the sad look in her eyes.

"It's Gamma." She said softly. John blood ran cold.

"Gamma? What…what happened?" He whispered.

"She…She had an episode. She thought your grandfather was in the garden and she went out there." Jing-Mei said softly, "Gamma went out there in the rain storm. Now, she's terribly ill, John."

"How ill?" He whispered.

"She has severe pneumonia." She said, "and with her age and medical history…." John closed his eyes.

"She can't be. She needs to be here for the birth." He whispered. Jing-Mei bit her lip and walked up to him.

"We should go to the house and be with her." She said softly.

"I…I knew something was wrong. I knew something wasn't right." He whispered.

"Let's go." Jing-Mei said softly.

* * *

John slowly walked into his grandmother's room. She looked so pale and frail. He sat at her bedside and pushed her grey hair off of her face.

"Gamma." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes.

"John." She whispered hoarsely. It was good that she knew who he was. "What are you doing here?"

"You're sick Gamma." He said softly, "I wanted to be here with you."

"Where's Charles?" She asked. John sighed.

"He's dead. Gamma." John said. Millicent's lip quivered. "You're sick, okay?"

"I'm fine." She said coughing. 

"No you're not." He said, "You have a high fever and your lungs are filled up. We're keeping oxygen close just in case." Millicent looked at John with hurt eyes.

"This is it isn't it?" She whispered/ John's heart broke as drew in a deep breath.

"I…I hope not." He whispered. Her lip trembled slightly.

"I'll see my love again." She whispered. Tears started to fill in John's eyes. Millicent took John's hand. "I love you so much John. You're a very special little boy to me and so will your babies. You have the John Carter name and you have the Carter spirit. I will always always love you John. You understand?" John nodded slowly as tears trickled down his face.

"I know, Gamma." He said softly, "Just… hang on as long as you want to. If it gets too hard….Let go." He whispered. Millicent smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Sleep." He said softly, "I will be right here when you awake. I won't leave." John closed his eyes as he held her hand. He hoped this time would never come, but obviously is was coming.

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	25. 3

****

July 22nd, 2002

Week 18

Jing-Mei drank her fifth glass of water. She had to have a full bladder when she went in for her ultrasound. They were going to try to find out the triplets' sexes today. John was so nervous. Jing-Mei liked to tease him about it. John's nerves were still on end while he dealt with Gamma, but things were starting to look okay with her.

"Are you about ready?" John asked swaying back and forth in the doorway.

"I was born ready." She chuckled pulling her hair into a ponytail. She waddled to John and he slipped and an arm around her.

"Good." He said helping her outside. "You look really…good."

"Good and fat." She snickered as she walked outside. "SO, Names. We already have a boy's name down. So why don't I pick one and you pick one when we finally figure out the sexes."

"That sounds really good and easy." John said getting into the car.

"Or so you think." She smiled buckling her belt around her.

"I have one already picked out for a girl." He said. Jing-Mei shot him a look.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her belly.

"Josslyn Ruby Carter." John said. Jing-Mei grinned brightly

"I love it." She said. "I think that's beautiful."

"Good." He said, "What about you?"

"I have Josephine Mae Carter and Jakob Ryan Carter." She said, "Mae not spelled the same way as mine. I was thinking that Asian names might be cool, but then I thought my mother would like that so I'm nixing that idea." John laughed as he drove down the road.

"I love those two names." He smiled.

"Good." She said, "Sounds like we have our names pretty much set."

"Yup." John smiled as he pulled into a parking space. His heart was racing. This was it. They were going to find the sexes out. John went around the car and helped Jing-Mei out. She smiled gratefully and waddled into the office. She was only eighteen weeks pregnant and she was already huge. She wasn't looking forward to seeing how big she was when she was thirty weeks pregnant. She got a sip of water from the water fountain as John checked them in. She looked around at the other pregnant women. She wondered if they were having multiples too or had other high-risk problems.

"Carter." The nurses called out their name. Already, Jing-Mei thought. John took Jing-Mei's hand and led her into Dr. Maxwell's office. He smiled.

"How are you two doing?" He asked.

"Great thanks." Jing-Mei said, "We're really anxious to find out the sexes."

"Oh, I'm sure." He chuckled, "And you Dr. Carter?"

"I'm hanging in there." He said, "My grandmother isn't in the best of health so it's stressful."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Maxwell said softly, "Jing-Mei, why don't we check your fundal height and then get the ultrasound started."

"Great." Jing-Mei smiled pulling her shirt up over her stomach and lay down. Dr. Maxwell grinned getting his tape measure, "I think I'm getting too big."

"No. You look perfect." He chuckled, "Fundal height is nineteen. That's pretty good for second pregnancy and with triplets."

"Good." Jing-Mei smiled.

"Make sure you keep up on your fruits a vegetables." Dr. Maxwell said as he rolled the ultrasound over.

"Is there anything I can do?" John asked.

"Rub her back, rub out her leg spasms, hold her hand." Dr. Maxwell smiled, "The fun stuff. She's doing the hard work."

"Yes I am." Jing-Mei chuckled squirming as Dr. Maxwell squirted the cool gel.

"You two want more after these?" he smiled as he started the machine.

"Oooh. I don't know." John said, "Maybe in ten years."

"Ten years. Sounds good." Jing-Mei snickered. John winked playfully as Dr. Maxwell started the examination.

"Okay, there's baby A and B. they seem to be sucking each other's fingers." Dr Maxwell smiled, "There's Baby C. Seems to be taking a nap. Let's hope it's legs aren't crossed." Jing-Mei and John beamed as they watched the screen.

"Come on, Buddy. Spread them wide." John chuckled.

"All right. You guys sure you want to know?" Dr. Maxwell asked, just making sure. The couple nodded quickly. They wouldn't be able to wait any long. "Okay, Baby C is exposing it's self and it's a boy."

"A boy!" Jing-Mei's eyes filled with tears.

"Jonathan." John whispered staring at the screen. That was his boy. Dr. Maxwell smiled softly moving it around to get baby A and B on the screen.

"Congratulations." He said, "Well, they seem to be really tight in. They're in the same sack as you can see."

"Identical?" Jing-Mei asked. Dr. Maxwell nodded.

"Yup." He said, "And they are girls." Tears trickled down Jing-Mei's face. Girls. John ran his hand through his hair.

"Two girls." He whispered, "I need to get the shot gun ready." Dr. Maxwell chuckled.

"Yes you do. They look perfect." He said, "You're due date is still December 28th, but I'm expecting you to go around December 1st or so."

"Okay." Jing-Mei whispered softly. John kissed her forehead softly.

"Josslyn and Josephine." He whispered. Jing-Mei looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"So, they have names?" Dr. Maxwell asked helping Jing-Mei up.

"Yes." She said taking in a deep breath, "Jonathan Truman the fourth, Josephine Mae, and Josslyn Ruby."

"Fine names." Dr. Maxwell smiled. "I want to see you in five weeks and then we'll start on the every two weeks checkup, okay?" Jing-Mei nodded as she got off of the table.

"Yes, okay.' She said, "Thank you so much, Dr. Maxwell."

"It's my job." He winked, "You're welcome." John took Jing-Mei's hand and led her out of the room. He grinned broadly at her.

"Can you believe it?" He asked.

"A boy and two girls." Jing-Mei was grinning from ear to ear. "This is so amazing, John."

"Now we're going to get me and John all confused." He smiled. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No because to me you're John and he's Johnny." She winked getting into the car.

"Johnny…. We could call him Truman." He said.

"Call him whatever you want, but I'm calling him Johnny." She chuckled.

"Johnny…That'll have to grow on me." He said. Jing-Mei rolled her eyes.

"Get your butt in the car, Jonathan." She wagged her finger; "Your family is hungry." John laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Burger King coming up." He said getting in. John, Jing-Mei, Johnny, Josephine, and Josslyn drove away.

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	26. 4

****

August 5th, 2002

Week 20

Jing-Mei waddled into the ER and to the admit desk. Her eyes scanned the admit board. She sighed running her hand over her hair.

"You treat and street patients, and then three more appear." She said. "They multiply like bunnies."

"Yes, They do Jing-Mei." Kerry smiled looking at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Very pregnant and tired." Jing-Mei snickered. "Can't wait to get home."

"When are you going to take your maternity leave?" She asked, "You seem to be slowing down a bit." Jing-Mei frowned slightly.

"I don't know. Dr Maxwell says I don't need to be on bed rest yet and that I don't have to stop working." She said, "DO you want me to take it now or something?"

"Oh no. I just want you and the babies health to be top priority." Kerry said. Jing-Mei's grin returned.

"Thank you, Kerry." She said.

"If you need less patients, please tell me." She said.

"I will." Jing-Mei said, "It means a lot to me."

"Take this one last patient then you may go home." Kerry said handing her a chart.

"Thanks." Jing-Mei looked at the chart and went to the exam room. "Carrie Duncan?"

"Hi." The petite blond said softly. She looked so pale and weak.

"I'm Dr. Carter." Jing-Mei said pulling up a chair. "It says here that you're feeling nauseous and weak?"

"Yeah." Carrie said, "It been for the past two weeks. I collapsed this morning. It just feels like work is getting to me."

"What do you do?" She asked noting this all down.

"I'm an intern for a lawyer." Carrie said. "Very stressful job." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Yes it is." She smiled, "Well, we're going to run a few blood tests to see if you picked anything up, all right Miss Duncan?"

"Yes thank you."

* * *

Jing-Mei lay on the lounge couch. The babies were very active within her. She smiled softly. They didn't move much but when they did it was so exciting. Abby walked in and looked at her.

"The labs are back on the Duncan girl." She said.

"Oh okay." Jing-Mei groaned trying to get up.

"Do you need help?" Abby asked with a smug smile. Jing-Mei looked up with embarrassment. Abby extended her hand and helped Jing-Mei up. Things weren't very cordial between the two women, but they got along enough to get through work. 

"Thanks." Jing-Mei said taking the chart and looked through the results. "Guess we know why she's feeling like that." Jing-Mei and Abby walked to the exam room. Carrie sat up.

"Are my results back?" Carrie asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yes." She said pulling a chair up close to Carrie's bedside. "All your tests came back negative except one. You're pregnant." Carrie stared at her.

"I'm what?" Carrie asked.

"You're pregnant. Your HGC levels are up." She said. Carrie lowered her eyes as if she had been told she was dying. Carrie started to cry. "I…I take this isn't good news."

"No. This is horrible news." Carrie sobbed into her hands. Abby and Jing-Mei exchanged looks. 

"Why?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Work is too stressful. My student loans are killing me.' She sobbed, "I just broke up with my fiancée. I can't bring a baby into this life."

"What do you want?" She asked softly. Carrie looked up at Jing-Mei with tearful eyes.

"I just can't have a baby right now." Carrie whispered. Jing-Mei ran her hand over her stomach having her heartbreak. 

"Okay." Jing-Mei said softly. "We'll send you upstairs. Abby here will be with you if you want."

"Thank you." Carrie whispered. Jing-Mei nodded slowly and quickly walked out of the exam room. She looked at Abby. 

"You can finish this right?" She asked. Abby nodded.

"Yeah. I'll take her upstairs." She said. "Go home." Jing-Mei nodded slowly and ran to the lounge to grab her purse.

* * *

Jing-Mei ran into the apartment, nearly in tears.

"John??" She yelled, "Where are you?"

"In the girls nursery." He said pushing an oak crib to the wall. Jing-Mei walked into the nursery.

"It's really coming along." She whispered.

"Yeah." John smiled turning to her. His smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Jing-Mei started to sob. John walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh John."

"What happened at work?" He asked.

"I know I know everyone…is…is entitled to th-their own opinions and choices, but….W-We tried so hard to get pregnant." Jing-Mei sobbed. Í didn't do it to Michael. I…I.. g-gave him to a w-wonderful family. I d-didn't do it." It clicked into John's head.

"I know." He whispered rubbing her back. "We were blessed. Some people just aren't ready."

"I know." Jing-Mei pulled away as she wiped her eyes. "I know. Can you make dinner? I'm too pooped to do it."

"I ordered some pizza about ten minutes ago. It should be here soon." He said sweeping back her dark hair, "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'll be fine once I get something in my stomach." Jing-Mei said. John smiled gently.

"Go get washed up." He said softly. Jing-Mei nodded walking off into the bathroom. She was all up for women's rights and people's choice, but this just hit too close to home.

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	27. Things

****

August 21st, 2002

Week 22

Jing-Mei groaned loudly shifting in the bed. Now, she was starting to get uncomfortable. The fun stage of the pregnancy was over and now the large uncomfortable stage was here. John looked over at her.

"What?" He asked.

"My back hurts." She said. John put the book her was reading down and turned to his wife.

"Want me to massage it?" He asked. Jing-Mei nodded with a whimper. John smiled as ran his hands down her back. He worked his thumbs into her lower back. She groaned.

"Feels soooo good." She moaned. John chuckled softly.

"My skilled hands at work." He said. Jing-Mei chuckled slightly.

"I have always loved those hands." She said, "When do you think I will finally pop?"

"Well, lets see." John thought. "You're due December 28th, and multiples are usually born early, so I estimate December 4th or something. Maybe by Thanksgiving, I guess."

"That's early. Do you think they'll be okay?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Yeah I think so. Dr. Maxwell said they're growing perfectly. If they continue to grow this well and their lungs mature, they'll be fine." John said.

"Good because sometimes I worry." She said, "Working in the ER does that to you I guess."

"Yeah it sure does." John chuckled.

"Oh!" Jing-Mei giggled, "One of them is very active." She put John's hand on the left side of her stomach, "Just hold still. You can feel it." John held his breath as he waited to feel the baby move. Then he felt Jing-Mei's stomach press against his hand roughly. He broke out in a large smile.

"Was that the baby?" He asked. She nodded

"Yeah. I think, its Josslyn, but I'm not sure if they moved at all." She said grinned.

"Josslyn." John whispered. "Ór Josephine." She chuckled slightly at her husband.

"And how do you know it isn't JT?" She asked. 

"Because in the ultrasounds he was right here." John said rubbing her lower stomach, "Unless they've moved. Like you said."

"Like I said." She snickered, "Get back to the massaging dear boy."

"Yes dear." John chuckled kissing Jing-Mei's neck gently. He was so excited to have the triplets here. He was excited to be a father. He would make a good one. He would be so much better than Jack ever was. He would be there for his children and he would love them. Children need to be loved.

September 4th, 2002

Week 24

John ran his hand across his eyes. He needed sleep. Forty-eight hours without sleep and endless supplies of patients, but now…He was done.

"Thank the good lord." John said signing a chart.

"Thank you lord." Abby chuckled, "You off I take it?"

"I'm off and going to bed with my wife. I feel like I haven't seen her in days." He said. Abby snickered slightly.

"Well, technically you haven't." She said, "Sleep tight, John."

"Thanks." John headed for the door as burst open. Pickman was pushing a gurney with a pregnant woman in.

"Mary Brown. Twenty-five. Severe car MVA. We lost fetal heart beat." Doris said spouting off her vitals. John ran his hand over his hair looking at Abby.

"Where's Kovac?"

"In five. You need to take this." She said putting gloves on.

"Shit." John cursed walking into the trauma room, "Page Coburn now."

"She's not on." Abby said.

"Fuck." John looked at the woman. She was sobbing, but at least she was awake. "Ma'am, I'm Doctor Carter. How far along are you?"

"Th-thirty-Seven weeks." She sobbed, "Is the baby all right?"

"We can't find a heart beat."

"Oh god." Her bloody hand covered her face.

"Call the OR, Abby." John said, "This baby needs to come out." As soon as John finished his sentence, Mary started to seize. John grabbed her shoulders. "Mary!" 

"Her stats are dropping." Abby said.

"Any fetal movement?" He asked.

"Can see any." Abby said John bit his lip as Mary stopped seizing and didn't come to. He looked at Mary.

"All right." John grabbed a tray and lifted up her shirt. Abby stared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You were an OB nurse right?" He asked cleaning Mary's stomach.

"John don't. I paged the OR. Wait for them." She said.

"We can't wait. We're going to loose both of them." John said taking the knife and started to cut.

"Shit." Abby went to phone and paged a surgeon. She looked as John was cutting. She hung up the phone. "You're nuts for doing this."

"I'm not going to loose my last two patients." He mumbled. Abby put the oxygen mask on Mary. "Just try to keep her stable."  
"I'm trying." Abby said looking around her.

"We need some warming blankets and such when this one comes out." He said. Abby nodded.

"She's stable." Abby said going to the phone and calling the maternity ward. Where were the doctors? John shouldn't be doing this. He wiped the sweat off of her forehead as he cut in even more. He pulled the skin away and clamped it.

"I see the baby." John said. He put his gloved hand in and held onto the baby. He gently tugged and the blue baby came out. Abby immediately wrapped it up in a blanket as John cut the umbilical cord. Elizabeth ran in.

"What the hell is going on in here??" She cried going over to Mary.

"We were loosing them both." John said bringing the baby boy to the lamps. The immediately started to hook him up to the machine. There was no heartbeat.

"This is unbelievable." Elizabeth muttered putting the railings up, "You'll be lucky if you still have a job in the morning." John ignored Elizabeth. He had to take care of this little boy. Elizabeth rolled Mary out of trauma room. 

"Come on." John muttered, running his hand over the baby.

"There's a heart beat." Abby said, "it's really weak."

"Cry." John whispered, checking the baby's airway. It was completely free. "Come on little man." He said putting a tube into the boy's nose. His hazel eyes opened up and looked at Carter. John broke out in a huge smile. The little boy's lips started to tremble and the wonderful sound of his crying echoed through the trauma room. "Thank god." Abby smiled.

"What is it with doctors in this hospital with delivering babies when they're not suppose to?" She chucked wrapping the boy up tightly.

"It's in our job description." John grinned brightly.

"I think you can go home now." Abby said.

"I want to make sure Miss Brown comes out nicely." John said.

* * *

John tiptoed into the bedroom quietly. Jing-Mei was asleep in bed. He crawled in next to her and rubbed her stomach.

"Good night, bugs." He whispered.

"What kept you?" Jing-Mei mumbled. John smiled looking at his wife.

"I delivered a baby via c-section." John said, "In the trauma room only with Abby there."

"You had good reason?" Jing-Mei asked opening her eyes.

"The baby had no heat beat and the mothers stats were dropping." John said.

"Good reasons." She snuggled against John.

"Guess what the mother named her son?" John asked.

"What did she name him?" Jing-Mei smiled.

"Carter Alexander Brown." John smiled. Jing-Mei giggled.

"That's a fine name." She said, "How does it feel to have a patient named after you?"

"Nice." He yawned. "Fifty-six hours without sleep. I need it."

"Me too." She giggled, "Good night, John."

"Night. Baby."

* * *

****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	28. Saddness

****

September 18th, 2002

Week 26

"Kerry, could I speak with you?" Jing-Mei said to Doctor Waver. She nodded and led her into the lounge.

"May I help you?" Kerry asked.

"I think it's time that I take my maternity leave." Jing-Mei said. "Dr Maxwell said I need to start taking it easy. As you can see, I'm as big as a house and it's killing me for being on my feet for so long." Kerry nodded.

"You stuck it out longer than I could have." She chuckled, "I'll draw up the papers for your maternity leave. When you're ready to return you contact me and we'll discuss things then. I know it'll be hard with three new babies."

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous about that." Jing-Mei chucked, "But thank you. I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready."

"We'll be looking forward to it." Kerry said as Luka walked in.

"Jing-Mei, Mrs. Carter is in the ER." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked starting to panic.

"Old age. She snot doing to well." Jing-Mei followed Luka; "She has a DNR."

"She won't need that. She'll be fine." Jing-Mei said going into the room. The room smelled like death. "Get John down here now." She moved to Millicent's bedside. "Gamma, I'm here." Millicent looked at her.

"Jing-Mei, I'm glad you're here." She smiled weakly.

"Me too. We're going to take you home."

"No." Millicent said, "There's not enough time for that. I'm staying here."

"Don't say that." She whispered.

"I wanted to say goodbye to the babies." Millicent smiled putting her weak hand on her stomach. Jing-Mei's lip trembled. John raced into the room.

"Gamma. What's wrong with her??" He asked. Jing-Mei looked sadly at John. He ran to the bedside. "Gamma, are you okay?"

"I need to say goodbye."

"No you don't." John choked back. "You're going to be fine."

"You knew this time was coming." Millicent smiled weakly, "You should be happy for me. I'm going to see your grandfather and brother."

"Gamma, please…" John whispered holding her hand. Millicent squeezed it as she closed her eyes. Jing-Mei put her hand on John's back. Yes, the time was near and it was tearing Jing-Mei's heart out. They sat there for an hour in silence just holding each other's hands. John felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't happening right now. This couldn't happen right now. The babies were coming in fourteen weeks and she was supposed to be there. She was supposed to be a great-grandmother. Just then, her monitor started to buzz. "Get Kovac. Get a crash cart!"

"John, She's a DNR." Jing-Mei said

"No she's not. I never agreed to that!" He snapped.

"It's not your decision." She said.

"Get a crash cart!!" John cried. His entire body was shaking. Jing-Mei handed him her chart.

"I'm so sorry." Jing-Mei whispered. John threw the chart across the room and ran to her. He shook her.

"Gamma! Don't go!! Please not yet!!" He sobbed. "Gamma don't!!" Jing-Mei stood in the corner watching him. She cried softly. John laid his head on her chest until her body grew cold. "GAMMA!!!!!!!!!!" John felt as if part of him, part of his soul was leaving him.

* * *

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to dust. Millicent Carter walks through the gates to her heavenly creator. Guide her and her family to the road to acceptance and recovery." The father said. John stared at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. John's whole body shuddered.

"She's not gone." He whispered. Jack looked at his son.

"She's gone." He said as if John needed the confirmation. Jing-Mei kissed John's hand softly. People started to leave, but John couldn't bear to tear himself away. His grandmother was being buried. Dirt was thrown on the coffin.

"John, come on." Eleanor said taking his arm. John snatched it away.

"I'm not going." He said.

"Don't be silly." She said, "You can't stay here."

"Why don you guys go ahead." Jing-Mei said "I'll take him back to the compound when he's ready." Jack nodded glancing at his ex-wife.

"All right." He said walking away. John shook his head.

"Jack doesn't even seem sad about it." John whispered.

"He's grieving on the inside." She said.

"She was his mother!!" John snapped. His lip trembled. "Why is she gone, Deb?" Jing-Mei rested her head on his shoulder.

"She was old. It was her time." She said softly. 

"I w-wanted her to meet the babies." John said.

"She will." Jing-Mei said softly, "She'll be the triplets personal guardian angel. She'll look down at them from Heaven. She'll be here, john. Her memory will live on forever."

"It's not fair." He sobbed hugging his wife tightly; "It's not fucking fair. ITS NOT!!!!" Jing-Mei sighed holding John. He needed to let it out He needed to let the pain in his heart put. Jing-Mei would hold him for eternity if that's what it took and it seemed that that s's what it would take at this point in time. Millicent meant the world to John and this wouldn't heal over night.

October 1st, 2002

Week 28

Things were somber In the Carter home. John barely got out of bed. It was hard for Jing-Mei to care for him while she was suppose to be relaxing, but she was his wife and she would do anything for him. She waddled into the bedroom.

"John." She said softly.

"I'm sleeping." He mumbled.

"You need to get dressed." Jing-Mei said, "The reading of Gamma's will is soon."

"I don't want to go." He said.

"Don't you want to know what she has given you?"

"I don't care." He said. Jing-Mei frowned slightly.

"Well, I'm going and I can't get behind the wheel or drive like this so you better get up so you can drop me off." She said. John groaned.

"Why do you want to go?" He asked.

"Because Gamma took the time to put me in her will so she obviously cared enough to give me whatever she's giving me." She shrugged. John looked at her and sighed. He nodded.

"All right." He got up and put his shoes on.

"Thank you." Jing-Mei said.

* * *

"They're all in the dinning room." Colette one of the maids said.

"Thanks." John led Jing-Mei into the dinning room. Jack, Chase, Chase's nurse, and Gamma's lawyer were there. 

"Great. We're all here." Mr. Michael Duffy smiled. "Millicent revised her will the first weak of September."

"As if she knew." Jack said. John rolled his eyes.

"Is this all who's in here will? My sister isn't in it?" John asked. Michael nodded.

"You're the only people in her will." He said, "Shall we get started?"

"Go ahead." Jack said.

"If you are reading this, then that means I have passed. I hope I passed in the manor I wanted to. I know you will be sad, but don't please let it stop your lives. Life is too precious to spend it wallowing in grief." Michael read. "To my son. Jack, You have disappointed me so many times in my life, but you have given me so much joy also. To you, I give you ten percent of my stocks and bonds and your father's riffle collection." Jack sighed.

"Very well." He mumbled.

"And to Chase. Like your Uncle you have disappointed me so many times, but you are certainly paying for your sins now. You are getting better every day and I wish I were there to see you get even better. To you, I am giving you ten percent of my stocks and bonds and your father's journal collection. I hold those very dear to me. Have someone read them to you and take care of them." Michael read. Chase looked at his nurse.

"Can you…read?" He slurred. She nodded.

"I will read them to you as soon as we get them." She smiled.

"And to my unborn great-great children Josslyn, Jonathan the fourth, and Josephine. I wish I were there to see you. I wish I could have been there to hold you, to hear you laugh and cry, but I will be here in heaven doing those things." Michael read. Jing-Mei smiled softly at John; "I will always love you. To them, I leave eighty percent of my stocks and bonds to be given to them when they are eighteen. Most of it I hope to be used for college but let them have some for play to. They deserve to see the world."

"Wow." John whispered. He knew half of what Gamma had in stocks and bonds over the years and that was a lot. 

"To my grandson, John. You have been an utter joy. You have made me so proud I ache. Words cannot describe home much I love you. If I could give you the world, you know I would have." Michael read, "And you, Jing-Mei, You too have given me joy. You gave me great-grandchildren. You've given my John happiness. I am so happy and glad to have you as a Carter. To the both of you, John and Jing-Mei, I give to you the entire Carter Compound. Everything on it besides what I gave to the others is yours. The cars, furniture, and hired help is your responsibility."

"Oh my god." Jing-Mei whispered. Jack glared at his son. Michael removed his reading glasses.

"That is all she has in here." Michael said, "I will send over the paper work for the stocks and bonds on the morning."

"Take your time." Jack mumbled.

"As for the compound, I have all the forms right here." Michael slid a folder over to John. "Just fill them out and I'll get them processed."

"Thank you." John smiled softly. The lawyer said some other things but John and Jing-Mei weren't listening. They were still in shock about the triplet's inheritance and theirs. Jing-Mei looked at the lawyer.

"Is this all true?" She asked, "This whole place is ours?" Michael nodded slowly.

"All true." He smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jing-Mei said. She looked at John, "Are you happy that you came?"

"Oh yes." He smiled softly, "Her words…were nice."

"They were very nice." Jing-Mei smiled patting his leg. "So, this place is ours…My mother is going to flip." John chuckled slightly.

"You see Jack's face?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. He wasn't pleased." John said leaning back in the chair. "I can feel her all around me in this house. Her smell, her touch, her laughter…"

"Then we'll move in her as soon as you're up to it." Jing-Mei smiled.

"We can sell this place if you want." He said. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No way. Gamma gave this house to us. She wanted us to have it." Jing-Mei said, "I want to live here. I want to raise our children here." John smiled softly.

"I want that too." He whispered. "That's what I want."

"Then that's what we'll do." Jing-Mei said softly.


	29. Closer

****

October 15th, 2002

Week 30

Even though she was as big as a house, Jing-Mei helped with the move as much as she could. She directed the movers with the crib into one of the many rooms in the house.

"Put the crib right next to the window." Jing-Mei said, "This is my boys room."

"Very well." The moving men mumbled. John walked in and tossed a box to the floor.

"JT isn't even born yet and he already has a shit load of clothes." He said stretching his back 

"Well, we spoil these babies way too much." She ran her hand over her large stomach.

"We should spoil them. They're our little miracles." John said taking his wife's hand, "Come on, you're really need to lay down and relax. You shouldn't be on your feet this much." Jing-Mei groaned

"I just want to get all of this done before the babies come." Jing-Mei sighed. John smiled leading her to their room.

"Don't worry. I will make sure we have everything done before they come." John said, "I will do everything. You just lay down and relax. You really need to do that. When they come, we're not going to be resting much."

"I know." Jing-Mei sighed easing herself down into the bed. "I really can't wait for this to be over with, but I'm so nervous. One baby is enough work, but we're having three. Ahh! It's going to be hectic." John chuckled.

"Yeah, but we have maid who will clean and do the laundry." John winked. "That should help some." Jing-Mei shrugged.

"It might, but there will be three babies crying in unison." Jing-Mei pointed out, "There will be like fifteen diapers a day, one hundred and five diapers a week, and lord, like five hundred and twenty five a month. That's like forty-five entire packages of diapers." John laughed.

"Okay, so we will be filling a small landfill." He said, "But it's completely worth it so there's no worries." April, one of the maids, knocked on the door.

"Sir, where should they put the other two cribs?" She asked.

"Oh, Um…the room opposite JT's room. Right?" He looked at Jing-Mei who shrugged.

"Sounds fine." She said.

"Very well, Sir." April said leaving the room.

"Very well, sir." John mocked. Jing-Mei giggled smacking him lightly.

"Behave yourself, Jonathan." She smiled.

October 29th, 2002

Week 32

Jing-Mei sat on the couch looking into the fire. The weather was quickly turning cold. A small frost was expected tonight. John thought it was weird, but Jing-Mei could smell autumn and the pending winter. She could smell the deadness of the leaves and the chill in the air.

"Here you go. Cook heated it up special for us." John sat down next to her with hot cider. Jing-Mei smiled taking.

"Thanks." She said. "I love this season. It's so peaceful."

"Feels dead to me." John said burning his tongue on the cider. "Ouch."

"You need to blow on it first, Dummy." Jing-Mei winked.

"Hmmm…Blowing. Very nice." John smiled. Jing-Mei laughed loudly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She snickered.

"Well, yeah…I would."

"Well, too bad." Jing-Mei said. "I'm on the no sex deal with Coburn so you can't get any if I can't."

"You are one terrible woman." John said wrapping his free arm around her.

"I know." She giggled, "Did you buy enough candy for Halloween?"

"Yes I did. Four bags of licorice. Four Bags of Reese's pieces. Three bags of sprees. Three bags of sweet tarts. Three bags of Hershey bars and two bags of generic lollipops." He said, "And a pair of vampire fangs for me."

"I want to see you I the fangs." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Okay. Hold on." John kissed her head and got up. Jing-Mei smiled rubbing her extremely large stomach. Soon, she would be a mother again, but this time she'd be keeping the babies. John walked in and grinned showing his fangs, "I vant to suck your blood."

"Oh lord." She laughed, "Those really suit you." John sat down next to his wife and started to nibble at her neck. "Those feel so weird on my neck." She giggled

"You taste so good, My darling." John said.

"You're riling up the triplets." She laughed pushing John away.

"Am I now?" He rested his head on her stomach. "Ow. You're kicking me. Ow. Ow." Jing-Mei giggled.

"I told you. They were being fine until you tried biting me." Jing-Mei said.

"Oh I know you loved it." John winked.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Jing-Mei giggled.

November 12th, 2002

Week 34

John was amazed that Jing-Mei was still pregnant. Her Braxton Hicks started to happen more and more. Dr. Maxwell just to monitor them and see how they came along. Jing-Mei was just so uncomfortable all she could do was complain. John couldn't blame her. He would be complaining too if her had three humans inside of him. Dr. Coburn had received so many complaints from Jing-Mei so she had a schedules c-section for December 17th to remove the babies. She would be nearly thirty-nine weeks then and it would be amazing if her water stayed intact until then.

"I c-can't do th-this, John." Jing-Mei sobbed into John's chest; "I'm so uncomfortable."

"Only a month left before the scheduled c-section." He reminded her. He ran his hands across her sore back.

"I feel so big." Jing-Mei moaned.

"Well, you are." John said. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"John!" Her lip trembled as she looked at her husband, "That's mean!"

"I'm sorry. I was just agreeing." He said. "This will all be over soon. JT, Josslyn, and Josie will be here soon."

"Do you think its bad that the girls names start with Jos?" Jing-Mei asked. John shook his head.

"They're pronounced differently so no I think its great." John said. Jing-Mei started to cry.

"Wh-What if they hate their names??" She cried.

"All kids hate their names at one point or another in their lives. May I remind you that you called yourself Deb?" He asked. Jing-Mei nudged him.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"When I was around five, I wanted my name to be Steven." John chuckled. "Steven Carter. I hated the whole Third thing, but now I find it to be a honour and someday JT will find it to be an honour."

"I'm just so worried I'm going to disappoint them. Do you think Michael will hate me?" She asked. John frowned slightly.

"No. I think he would be proud of you for what you did. You gave him to an amazing family." He said.

"B-But what if he finds out I had three kids two years after I gave him up? What do you think he'll think?" She asked.

"I think, he will realize that two years ago you weren't in any position to raise a child by yourself, but now you're married and ready to be a mother." He said, "He will understand and be thankful. I promise, Deb, he wont hold anything against you."

"I know." She sighed, "I'm just…very maternal and worried right now." John smiled tenderly at her.

"Don't be worried. Just lay in my arms and relax." He whispered holding Jing-Mei as much as he could.


	30. The Big Day

****

November 28th, 2002

Week 36

3:54 am

Jing-Mei shifted in her sleep. All night she had been tossing and turning. Her dreams were filled with babies and screaming. She groaned slightly, feeling a pain. She opened her eyes when she realized her water had broken.

"Oh god." She groaned. Jing-Mei shook john. "John, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" He groaned.

"Wake up, John!" She said shaking him violently. John sat up.

"Is the house on fire?" He said, still groggy.

"No, but my water broke." Jing-Mei said. John sat there for a moment and then looked at the bed.

"I thought I peed myself." He mumbled.

"John! It's time!" She cried. It finally clicked into John's head.

"Oh shit. It's time? Oh shit." He jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants. John tugged them on falling against the wall. "God."

"John calm down." Jing-Mei said slowly sitting up, "But I need help out of bed."

"Right. You." John raced to his wife. His hands were shaking violently. He eased Jing-Mei out of bed. She groaned it had been awhile since she got out of bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a contraction yet." She said.

"Good." John grabbed the hospital bag. "This wont take long right?"

"It shouldn't sine I'm doing a c-section." She said waddling out of the bedroom with John.

"God." John said. He was going to be a father soon. 

"Oh shit." Jing-Mei stopped on the stairs almost collapsing in pain.

"Are you okay? Contraction??" John asked. She nodded as she groaned. April emerged from her room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Have the car pulled around now. She needs to go to the hospital."

"Yes, Sir." April ran off.

"Oh god." Jing-Mei sobbed.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She said wiping her eyes, "I'm so glad I don't have to push all three out."

"Well, you'll have to if we get stuck before we're able to get to the hospital." He said, "Come on." John eased Jing-Mei to the front door.

"The car is waiting." April said as she walked in.

"Very good." John said.

"I can't believe its time." Jing-Mei whispered as she got into the car.

"I know." John said, "Thanksgiving Babies." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"My mother will love that one." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh a whole bunch."

4:39 am

John pushed the wheel chair down the hallway as Jing-Mei complained.

"I can't believe Maxwell and Coburn aren't here. What kind of hospital am I delivering at??" She cried.

"The one we work at." John said, "They have been paged don't worry. The triplets aren't going anywhere, okay?" John smiled.

"I want them to go somewhere. I want them to go in my arms." Jing-Mei groaned as John pushed her into the room they reserved for a couple of days.

"Come on. I'll help you in to the bed." John said putting the brakes on.

"The thing I'm most excited about is to be doing things myself." She said, "Oooh like going to the bathroom and showering."

"I like showering with you though." John smiled as Jing-Mei got up in the bed. She smiled weakly.

"I want this over with." She whispered.

"I know you do, baby." He kissed her forehead gently. "Maxwell and Coburn will be here soon and we'll see what they say okay?"

"When do you think we'll be able to have a good nights sleep?" She asked pulling the blanket around herself.

"Hmmm, Let's see. April 25th, 2012." He said. "Unless we have more kids by then. Then it'll be August 17th, 2032." Jing-Mei laughed.

"I hope I will be able to sleep when I'm in my sixties." She smiled.

"Oh, but of course we may have grandchildren by then." John said.

"Shut up, John." She laughed.

"How are you doing?" He asked gently as the nurses hooked Jing-Mei up.

"I'm in pain. What do you think?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Ah…That you were in pain." He said. Jing-Mei nodded closing her eyes. Paula walked in with a smile.

"Maxwell just answered his page and said he'll be here in a half hour." She said, "Can you wait that long?"

"Yeah." Jing-Mei said, "I haven't been at this for long."

"Great." Paula smiled.

5:15 am

"So, they weren't lying to me. You're really here." Dr. Maxwell smiled as he walked in. John smiled softly.

"We've been waiting." Jing-Mei said, "Can we get these babies out now?"

"Soon." Dr. Maxwell laughed looking over her stats; "We can't deliver them in this room. We need to make sure there's a proper room ready to take us."

"Okay." Jing-Mei sighed deeply. John ran his hand over her hair.

"How are the contraptions doing?" He asked.

"Five minutes apart and very painful." She said.

"Okay, That'll be gone shortly." Dr. Maxwell said, "I'll be back soon. Just relax. You're going to have the babies soon." Jing-Mei nodded shifting in the bed.

"I wish Gamma was here." She said softly.

"Me too." John said, "But she's here in spirit."

"I know, but it isn't the same. I was so excited for her to be here at this moment. I wish we had someone here."

"I'm here." John said.

"I know." She sighed deeply. "I love having you here, but you know having a mom here when you're delivering would be wonderful, but we know how that goes."

"I was here when Michael was born and I will be here when all of our babies are born." He said. Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"I know. You're the best husband ever." She said.

"You keep remembering that, All right?" John smiled.

"I promise I will." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

5:35 am.

"All right, Doctors." Dr. Maxwell said walking in. "We have a room all empty and ready for us."

"So, it's finally time?" John asked. Dr. Maxwell nodded.

"It's time." He said, "How are you feeling now, Dr. Carter?"

"Pretty numb." She chuckled.

"Good." Dr. Maxwell smiled putting the bars up on her bed. "Let's get these babies out."

"Thank god." As Jing-Mei was rolled down the hall, she closed her eyes. After all the pain and all the complaining, it was finally here. She was so excited to see what the babies looked like. How much of John would they look like? How much of her would they look like? John put a cap on Jing-Mei's head. He smiled softly at her.

"You're styling in the hat." John said. Jing-Mei smiled softly as the nurses draped up the curtain as soon as Jing-Mei was settled in.

"Thanks." She said softly. A nurse pulled up a chair for John to sit in next to Jing-Mei's head.

"How are you doing over there?" Dr Maxwell asked as he cleaned off Jing-Mei's stomach.

"Fine. This is happening so fast." She said.

"It's always too fast." He said, "All right. I'm going to make the first incision." John took in a deep breath watching the nurses bring three of everything out for when the triplet's arrive. John took hold of Jing-Mei's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Very." Jing-Mei said.

"Beautiful insides you have here, Dr. Carter." Dr. Maxwell said.

"Thanks. I try to keep them looking nice." Jing-Mei smiled weakly. John stole a look. His face turned green.

"My wife's insides." He mumbled.

"Don't look, John." She chuckled softly.

"All right, I can see a back." Dr. Maxwell said, "Get a towel over here." Jing-Mei exhaled looking at John. Dr. Maxwell wrapped his large hand around the small torso and pulled. John watched in awe as the baby came from Jing-Mei. Dr. Maxwell cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth. A soft cry echoed through out the room.

"Oh my god." Jing-Mei whispered. 

"It's a girl." John whispered as the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I want to see. Where's my baby?" Jing-Mei whimpered. One of the nurses brought the baby over to Jing-Mei. "Oh god." The tiny brunette screamed in her mother's ear. "Josie. She's so beautiful."

"She looks like you." John whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"You have a boy." Dr. Maxwell said. John's head shot up. They were caught in the excitement of having Josephine that they didn't even notice JT coming.

"My boy." John was grinning from ear to ear. They were on emotion over load.

"Here comes the last one." Dr. Maxwell said as he pulled Josslyn out. John ran his hand through his hair. 

"Wow." He watched as the nurses cleaned up the last two babies. Three wonderful screams echoed throughout the room. Jing-Mei and John had never heard anything so beautiful before. Their babies were here.

7:48 am

John watched Jing-Mei as she slept. She was so tired. These past couple of weeks she didn't get much sleep. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Her arm went protectively around her stomach.

"Where are they?" She mumbled.

"They're in the nursery." John said.

"Get them." She whispered, "I don't want them away from me." He nodded and hit the call button. Gina walked in.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Could we have the babies? My wife wants to see them." John said.

"Certainly." She smiled walking out. Jing-Mei sighed.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep that fast." She said.  
"It's all right. You need your sleep." John said, "When the babies come home, we won't be getting any." Jing-Mei smiled weakly.

"How much did they weigh?" She asked.

"Josie weighed four pounds and nine ounces. JT weighed five pounds and three ounces. Josslyn weighed five pounds even." John said.

"No wonder why I couldn't move. They're good sizes." Jing-Mei smiled. A soft knock came upon the door. Two nurses walked in with three bassinets.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy." The nurse smiled carefully handed Josslyn to Jing-Mei.

"Hey there, pumpkin." She smiled kissing her daughter's forehead. The nurse placed JT in her other arm. Jing-Mei giggled softly. "An armful of babies. Life doesn't get much better than this." John careful cradled Josephine in her arms.

"This is the life, Deb." He said rocking back and forth.

"We're saying that now." She chuckled.

"Our angels." John smiled, "Gamma and Bobby are looking over all of us."

"They made sure we were blessed." Jing-Mei said softly. John beamed with proud-ness. 

"Our family is complete."


	31. Home

****

Note: This series is far from over. My Luka/Abby had over 60 chapters before it ended. I do value all my readers, but I write for my enjoyment. Once a series doesn't get enjoyable for me I stop writing for it. If you have a problem with a series, then don't read it. Hehehe. I have a lot of plans for this series and it's going to continue for awhile. Thank you for reading. Now onto the story.

December 12th, 2002

Sleep? What was sleep? Three screaming babies didn't allow anyone to sleep. John and Jing-Mei were at their wits end. Once they got J.T. to quiet down, Josie would start up. Once Josie got quiet Josslyn would start up and the cycle would start up again. They were starting to get used to the diaper changes but it was still hard. There were only two of them and three babies. It was beyond hectic. Feeding time was even more horrible. Jing-Mei couldn't get a hang of the double baby feeding. She could only feed one at a time, so John was left to bottle-feed the other two. 

Jing-Mei still had to take it easy after her c-section. She was still plenty sore. She had to make sure her stitches were cleaned well because she couldn't afford to get sick right now. They were thankful to have this house and all its maids though. John and Jing-Mei didn't have to wash the three loads of laundry the triplets actually made a day and they didn't have to wash the twenty-five bottles a day.

"John, I need you." Jing-Mei yelled from the girls' nursery. Josslyn and Josephine were both screaming. "John!!"

"I'm coming." John walked in still feeding J.T.

"Take Josslyn." Jing-Mei said sitting down with Josephine, "Josie needs to eat. It's her turn to have me."

"Okay." John mumbled sitting on the floor and lying the two babies down. He began to bottle feed them. Things were quiet for a moment. The only sound was the sound of the babies eating.

"I'm so tired." Jing-Mei whispered. Her eyes closed immediately. He arms started to relax.

"Deb!" She jumped slightly and her arms retighten around Josie.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why don't you go lay down with Josie and feed her? We don't need you dropping her." John said.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"I'll take her and you sleep." He said, "You've gotten less sleep than me."

"No. I'll take her." Jing-Mei slowly got up from the rocking chair. And shuffled out of the room. John looked down at J.T. and Josslyn.

"Your mother is going to kill herself if she keeps on running around like this. I think between the two of us these past two weeks we've gotten maybe thirty hours." John sighed softly. Josslyn began to yawn. John pt her bottle away and picked her up. "Let's put you down for a nap." He laid Josslyn gently down in her crib. John smiled and bent down to grabbed J.T.

"Hey tiger." John patted J.T.'s back as he walked into his nursery; "Here you go. You sleep too. Just for a few minutes is all I ask." He laid J.T. down on his back. "Sleep tight." John scratched his stomach as he walked into his bedroom. He smiled softly looking at his wife. She was sound asleep and Josephine was sound asleep right next to her. John crawled into bed. Sleep sounded really good right now. Before he knew it, sleep over took John and he was sound asleep next to Jing-Mei and Josephine. 

December 25th, 2002

The triplets were almost a month old and things were quote-unquote easier for them. It's not that the triplets cried any less, it was just that John and Jing-Mei got into the swing of things. They got used to the lack of sleep and three of everything. John walked into the bedroom with Josie and Joss in both arms.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Merry Christmas, Mommy." He said. Jing-Mei stretched with a smile.

"Babies first Christmas." She chuckled, sitting up. "J.T. still asleep?"

"You wish." He chuckled lying Josie and Joss down. "I'll meet you girls downstairs.

"All right." Jing-Mei chuckled as she picked up the girls. This may be the babies first Christmas, but they all agreed on a small Christmas right now. They were only babies after all. Next year they'll be a year old and able to enjoy everything. Jing-Mei walked into the living room and smiled brightly. "Look at what Santa left you." She slipped the girls into their swings as John walked in with J.T.

"Look at that, Son." John smiled putting J.T. into his swing. He sat down next to Jing-Mei, "Gifts. I love gifts." Jing-Mei chuckled picking up a small gift.

"Then here you go. It's from Santa." She said.

"I wonder what the fat old guy got me." John tore through red paper and opened the box. "Oh wow!" He exclaimed. There was a gold watch; "Is this a Rolex?"

"Ask Santa." Jing-Mei winked, "I think it is." John leaned over and kissed Jing-Mei.

"Thanks, Deb." He mumbled slipping it onto his wrist

"My pleasure. Let's see what Santa got Miss Josie." Jing-Mei clapped her hands and picked up a package. She took Josie's small hand and poked her fingers though the wrapping paper. "You're doing it, Pumpkin." Josie cooed as Jing-Mei helped her with the paper, "ooh! Look at this!" Jing-Mei held up a stuffed black teddy bear. She tickled Josie's nose with it. Josie's face slowly turned into her first smile. Jing-Mei grinned brightly.

"Josslyn next." John said picking up a package. "Okay, Girl, what do we have here?" He pulled out a purple doll. "Isn't this the cutest?" He stuffed the doll underneath Josslyn's arm and Jing-Mei quickly snapped a photo.  
"J.T., here you go." Jing-Mei giggled opening up a package. "Oh look, Santa got you a truck." She held up the truck and spun the wheels. J.T. cooed softly. "I wonder what Santa got Mommy."

"Oh I'm sure he got you something wonderful." John said handing her a small package. Jing-Mei smiled softly and opened the gold package.

"Oh John." Jing-Mei whispered. There were three small lockets on a gold chain.

"In each locket there's a lock of the babies' hair." He smiled. Jing-Mei looked up at him.

"You cut my children's' hair?"

"Only a lock. You didn't notice." John chuckled.

"You found enough hair to cut off?" Jing-Mei asked slipping the chain around her neck. John chuckled softly as he nodded. "I love it."

"I knew you would." Jing-Mei wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him softly.

"This is really the best Christmas ever." She said softly. John nodded.

"Their first Christmas and ours as a married couple." He said.

"Oh god. It's almost our anniversary." She said. John nodded. "I completely forgot. I haven't gotten anything for you yet."

"Deb, You don't have to worry about it." He said, "You have me two daughters and a son this year. I don't need anything material."

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip. John chuckled.

"Just focus on Christmas." He said, "Not our anniversary." Jing-Mei turned back to the tree. For the next hour, the Carter family opened up their presents. They did get spoiled. The triplets got enough clothes to last them until next Christmas. Same with the amount of toys they received. So much for keeping this small. Things were still a little cold there. Missing Gamma was great this first Christmas with out her.


	32. The first

****

Note: This is EXTREMLY EXTREMLY EXTREMLY NC-17. My friend Angela and I wrote it together.

January 28th, 2003

John stretched out on the bed. There was silence. It was so amazing. There was not trio of screams. The babies were sound asleep. Tucked away in their bed dreaming of how to torture their parents.

"Oh John." He opened his eyes and his heart stopped in his chest. Jing-Mei was standing in front of him flashing him her luscious breasts.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi." Jing-Mei smiled buttoning up her blouse. John grinned as she sat next to him. He leaned over and kissed her gently. 

"About those children of ours...." He said kissing her nose gently

"Mmmmmmm?" Jing-Mei asked with a happy smile. "What about our little rays of sunshine's?"

"They are asleep" John grinned looking down at her, "We have silence." Jing-Mei smirked.

"Oh, I'm more than aware of that fact. I planned on curing the problem I caused earlier this morning." John cocked his eyebrow. "I saw that erection you got watching me dress this morning. I know it's been a long time for us and I'm going to take care of it."

John chuckled, "Good because I'm about to die." He winked kissing her nose again, "Aching and lusting for you."  
Jing-Mei looked up into John's eyes and smiled seductively.

"Ravish your wife then."

"Mmmmmm. I might have to have a little taste right this second." John grinned and nibbled on her neck gently, "Tasty."

"Feels pretty good from this end too," Jing-Mei whispered huskily. Her fingers played gently over the nape of John's neck. John kissed his way across her neck to the other side and sucked on her skin gently.

"This is tasty also." Jing-Mei moaned softly, letting her eyes slip shut and her head fall back. 

"You're probably tasting the almond scented cream I put on this morning."  
"Tastes like saffron and cinnamon." John mumbled kissing down to the hallow of her neck.  
"Probably from the kitchen," Jing-Mei chuckled. She slid her fingers into his silky hair. "The Cook was cooking something exotic up this morning."'

"You always taste exotic." John mumbled massaging the small of her back.

"You've just got good taste," Jing-Mei murmured softly. Her skin was tingling at his touch, pulsating just below the surface.

"Come here." John mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed his way along her cheekbone

" I will do if you don't slow down," Jing-Mei whispered mischievously into his ear. She locked her arms around his neck, stroking an ear lobe. John groaned slightly. 

"I won't slow down." He mumbled. His excitement from this morning was returning  
"Afraid you might pop if you do?" Jing-Mei whispered into his ear. She wrapped her lips gently around his earlobe. John shivered. 

"I will pop." He whispered. "It's been like four months Jing-Mei, I need to make love to you."  
"I know," Jing-Mei giggled. "You're not the only one that's gone without you know, and believe me, I'd rather your lips on my breasts than the babies, they're little vampires."  
"My lips will be all over your body." He whispered gently. John's heart was racing. It had been too long since they've been here. Jing-Mei swallowed hard, trying to ease her dry throat as she looked up at him. 

"I've been waiting for this since you last touched me."

"Me too, Baby, me too." ~Go slow, make this last John boy~ John leaned close to his wife, "I love you." He whispered lowering his lips to hers.

"I love you too," Jing-Mei murmured. She relaxed against the covers, letting her hands find their way to his back as her mouth moved gently over his. John's whole body tingled. It had really been too long. John's hand crept beneath her shirt. He wanted to feel all of her skin.  
"Don't rip it," Jing-Mei said with a playful smile. "I only bought it today."

"I won't. I just want you naked." He whispered. Jing-Mei bit her lip, looking up at John. 

"Strip me then. The doctor feels like having a personal sex slave today."  
"She has one." John grinned tugging the shirt up, "All day long." Slipping her hands up her shirt, Jing-Mei slowly popped open her buttons. She smirked at John. 

"Does this mean I'll get an encore when my fabulous husband gets off shift tonight?"

"Yes yes." He grinned. John pulled off his own shirt getting very eager to be inside of his wife.

"Mmmmm, sounds like I'm going to have an even better day than I thought then." Jing-Mei giggled as she wriggled out of her shirt and tossed it aside. John swallowed looking at his wife. He nodded slowly unbuttoning his pants. 

"Yes you will." He whispered 

"Right now though I just want my husband making love to me," Jing-Mei murmured softly. She looked up at John as she brushed his hands aside and unzipped his pants. John's body trembled slightly. He nodded. 

"I will, baby." He whispered looking into her eyes. Jing-Mei smiled softly, kissing John's chest. 

"I love you." Her hands slid into his open pants, gently pushing them down his hips. He swallowed as he nodded. 

"I l-love you too baby." John whispered. ~Almost free, buddy~  
"Going to have to stand up for me to get these over your knees," Jing-Mei giggled. "Can't do magic."

"Ah huh." John mumbled. His excitement was clouding his verbal speech. On Shaky legs, John stood up obeying his wife. Jing-Mei smiled broadly, relaxing back onto the pillows. 

"Good slave." John chuckled kicking his pants off. 

"You still have yours on." He said crawling back on the bed and unbuttoned hers

"That's what you're there for," Jing-Mei giggled. "My slave's meant to undress me."

"Yes. Undress and ravish you." John said pulling her pants down as he kissed her scars gently. Jing-Mei blushed slightly, embarrassed by the lines that criss-crossed her stomach. 

"Guess bikinis are really out this time," she murmured with a slight smile.

"GO WIThout anything. Skinny dip." He mumbled edging his way down the bed, kissing the skin on her legs that appeared as he peeled the pants down.

"Not in public," Jing-Mei chuckled softly. "Only for you.'

"Thanks." He mumbled throwing the pants to the floor. John itched his way up, kissing his way up. He kissed her thigh gently

"Mmmmm," Jing-Mei groaned huskily. "Of course I could be persuaded to shorten that list to one."

"Which list?" He mumbled letting his lips kiss higher up on her inner thigh. He was torturing himself.

"The list of those who I'll let see me skinny dip," Jing-Mei whispered. Her hands tangled in John's hair, unable to resist touching his warm skin.

"I am the only one." John groaned feeling her hands. His mouth was watering at the smell entering his nose. His fingers danced on her mound. Jing-Mei's skin trembled at his touch. She tightened her hold on his head, anchoring him there. 

"God yes, the only one for me." 

"I better be. You married me." he whispered kissing her mound gently. Giggling softly, Jing-Mei felt her body shake beneath John's lips. 

"Oh you think that's why I married you huh? Just for the sex baby, just for the sex."

"I'm good." he smiled pulling her panties aside so he could taste her.

"No kidding," Jing-Mei whispered, trying not to let it turn into a moan. "You had me blown away the first time."

"I can do better." He mumbled snaking his tongue out and stroked her clit. He groaned at the taste. Jing-Mei gasped, unable to contain the sensation. 

"God, if you do, then I'm definitely not running away with the milkman."John smiled slightly letting his tongue circle around her clit, not touching it. His fingers started to seek out her heat  
"Tease," Jing-Mei groaned out. Her hands slid down to his neck, feeling the silky stubble from his last hair cut. "Touch me."

~Later~ John grinned. He liked to tease. His tongue briefly touched her clit as he circled it. His fingers danced at her slit slightly penetrating her. Jing-Mei's eyelids flickered shut as her hips rocked. She knew he'd make her wait, even as the sensations built up to an unbelievable level he'd make her wait. "Please," she groaned.

He chuckled slightly, sliding a single finger into her. John flattened his tongue on her swollen clit. Her taste was driving him wild.

"God," Jing-Mei gasped, her hips rising sharply. One simple touch and he had her crying out. No one had ever come that close. He grinned, finally wrapping his lips around her clit and sucked on it gently. He slid a second wiggling finger into her.

Teeth sinking into her lip, Jing-Mei let her head role back. This was what she'd missed, the intimacy with each other's bodies, his touch, this heat. His wife was driving him wild. He sucked on her clit a little more slowly and carefully sliding a third finger in her. He wanted to taste her sweet juices.

Jing-Mei's body shuddered, teetering on the edge of exploding. It had been such a long time since they'd been together like this. She stroked her hand through his hair, spurring him on. His heart pounded in his chest. John moved his fingers a little faster, stroking her insides. He had certainly missed the taste of her.

"John," Jing-Mei whispered. Her chest heaved, sending her hips against his touch again. "I can't hold off, baby, I can't."

"Good." He mumbled against her skin, he sucked on her a little harder wanting to taste her.

With that Jing-Mei couldn't hold off anymore. Her body shuddered against his touch, the groan coming from deep within as her orgasm exploded, taking her off into heaven. John groaned lifted her up to his lips and drank her sweet juice. His head danced. This was his wife. The mother of his children. Writhing on the bed, consumed by one of the purest pleasures in the world, Jing-Mei fisted her hands in John's hair. There was no way she was missing out on this. Second pregnancy or not. John groaned making sure he didn't miss anything. He ran his tongue over her once more before pulling away Panting hard, Jing-Mei fell back against the bed, her still slightly swollen stomach quivering with delight as the feelings slowly ebbed away. 

"God, baby." John licked his lips as he crawled back up to his wife. He was grinning form ear to ear. 

"It had been too long since the last time I did that." He said.

"Oh I know," Jing-Mei chuckled breathlessly. "And baby, you know how much I missed it." John grinned running his hand over her stomach, 

"I know." He said licking his lips against. "Tasty." He winked. Jing-Mei giggled softly. 

"I always did taste good." She sweat her fingers over the broad expanse of his chest.

"Always and forever." He grinned kissing her lips slightly. He needed some release now. Jing-Mei smiled, reaching for his hand. Her fingers traced his ring. 

"Eternity," she murmured. "And I should repay you for the pleasure you've given me." He smiled slightly. 

"You will. Don't worry." John kissed her again.

"Now," Jing-Mei whispered, mischief dancing in her eyes. She led their linked hands to his stomach. John swallowed hard and nodded. 

"All right." He whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze Jing-Mei smiled softly. 

"You've given me so many wonderful things John." She pressed his palm flat against his stomach. Sliding it lower.  
John swallowed again. 

"I will continue to forever. You're my wife." He whispered hoarsely.

"And you're my husband," Jing-Mei whispered. "I love you with all my heart." Her fingers slid between his, touching his flesh gently as she crossed the brown thatch of hair. John groaned slightly arched his hips. 

"I know you do." John whispered looking into her eyes.

"I'm never going to get fed up of telling you it either," Jing-Mei said with a smile. She curled their joined fingers around his shaft. John groaned loudly. 

"M-Me either." He mumbled. John clenched his teeth

"Say it to me," Jing-Mei urged softly. She kept her eyes on John as she stroked her hand along his length. John groaned loudly. Four months of waiting was finally over. 

"I...l-love you." He croaked out.

"Again," Jing-Mei whispered. She leaned forward and kissed one dark nipple. Her fingers urged his over the tip. John groaned loudly, He could barely form words in his mouth. 

"I l-love you!" He groaned loudly arching his hips Jing-Mei smiled softly, kissing her way up his chest. 

"That's better." She tightened their grip around him, sliding their fists along his flesh.

"Christ, Jing-Mei." John moaned arching his hips. He closed his eyes tightly. He gritted his teeth

"You could call me that," Jing-Mei murmured mischievously. She nipped at his shoulder, wanting to momentarily distract him from the dance her fingers were doing along his shaft.

"I will if you give me what I'm looking for." John mumbled biting his lip drawing in a deep breath

"What would that be?" Jing-Mei asked against his skin. Her hand moved a little slower, deliberately teasing. John groaned. 

"Release....I need release." He moaned arching his hips. Four months and now she was teasing

"Soon," Jing-Mei giggled. She moved a little faster again, her thumb stroking over the base of his shaft as she squeezed his fingers around himself. "N-Now...pl-please." John moaned loudly.

"Nu uh," Jing-Mei murmured with a smile. "You made me wait, now I'm repaying." One finger slid under his shaft, coming to rest gently on his balls. John gritted his teeth. 

"Pl-please.' He begged. Four months of waiting. He couldn't wait any longer.

"No," Jing-Mei smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "Wait." She moved her finger slightly, her thumb brushing the tip.

"I c-can't, Jing-Mei." He whispered. Having his wife this close was just too much.

"Please," Jing-Mei whispered. She slid a little lower on the bed, her lips following the slabs of muscle from his shoulder to his chest. John groaned closing his eyes tightly. He was going to pop if she wasn't careful. ~Appendectomy....~ He started to run the procedure in his head "What are you thinking?" Jing-Mei asked with a wicked grin against his stomach. Her fingers continued to roam, exploring long remembered territory.

"Ap-Appendectomy." He groaned, "Tr-trying not to explode." John gasped. Jing-Mei giggled, stroking the head of his penis. 

"Oh, that's real sexy. Me and an infected belly."

"Christ, Jing-Mei." John moaned arching his hips, "Please."

"What is it you want?" Jing-Mei asked, blowing gently on his belly button. "Tell me John." John groaned licking his lips. 

"I w-want you around me..pl-please." He moaned. Jing-Mei smiled mischievously, kissing lower. 

"My tight, hot, wet body wrapped around you throbbing shaft?"

"God yes, Baby." John moaned. It wasn't like him to beg to a woman, but Jing-Mei was different she was a goddess, "Please.'

"Soon," Jing-Mei giggled. She kissed her way down past the thatch of brown hair and pressed her lips to the base of his shaft. John's whole body shivered at the mere touch of her lips. His hand went into her dark brown locks. He couldn't express how much he loved this woman. Brushing her hand down his thigh, Jing-Mei followed the line of his hardened flesh. She wanted to taste too. John swallowed hard. 

"Baby....Yes..." He groaned gripping her hair gently.

"Taste you?" Jing-Mei asked. She gripped his balls gently, using the leverage to suckle the hardened flesh gently.

"Yes!" John groaned loudly arching his hips, "Now, Jing-Mei!" Not needing another word of encouragement, Jing-Mei slowly wrapped her lips around his head. She knew this was the point of no return. "Fuck. Fuck." John moaned loudly arching his hips up violently, not caring if he choked her

Taking his movement like a pro, Jing-Mei let her throat muscles relax, not gagging as he thrust deep. She wanted him to feel the same sheer pleasure she had the love and ecstasy flowing through them. John's head began to dance. "Oh god, Baby." He moaned drawing in a deep ragged breath. His hands tightened again in her hair.

letting out a deep breath through her nose, Jing-Mei sucked harder on his shaft. She'd done this for him before, but never with as much arousal as was singing in her now. John had to concentrate very hard not to loose it right there. So much had been pent up those four months. "God, Jing-Mei." He moved his hips a little.

Jing-Mei let out a quiet groan. Everything that had happened today was just making her head spin. She could touch John again. Her fingers gently caressed his thighs as her mouth explored. John groaned loudly. "I'm...not going to last...much longer." He gasped arching his hips violently.

Go, Jing-Mei wanted to say, she wanted to tell him to let himself fly free, but her mouth was busy. Her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft, her suction increasing. John hissed arching his hips. He tightened the hold on her hair.

He arched his hips as his orgasm came forth. He shot his deep into Jing-Mei's mouth and throat. He groaned loudly.  
There was no saying anything now. Tightening her grip on John's thighs, Jing-Mei suckled him still, tasting the warm, salty, life giving mixture. John collapsed against the bed gasping. "God, Baby." He moaned, "Deb…Deb..." Jing-Mei continued to drink of him till he ran dry. Smiling softly, she let his shaft fall from her mouth. God, that had been good.

"Oh Jing-Mei." He whispered running is hand through his hair. "Baby...That was...wow..." Chuckling softly, Jing-Mei kissed her way back up John's body. 

"That's what I was aiming for." John continued to pant. He ran his hands down Jing-Mei's body a she crawled up. 

"Thank you." Smiling broadly, Jing-Mei kissed John's cheek.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." John smiled, "You've changed my life." He said. Blushing softly, Jing-Mei hung her head. 

"You've changed mine too John." John smiled gently pushing her hair off of her face. 

"How so?" Jing-Mei looked up at him, her brown eyes serious. 

"You gave me children, you've given me more love than I ever expected." He grinned gently. 

"You've done the same for me." John said softly. He leaned up and kissed her softly. Letting her eyes slip shut, Jing-Mei kissed John back. She still couldn't believe that they'd married. He grinned rubbing her hips. "I want to make love to you. I want to try to get you pregnant again. We make beautiful children." Jing-Mei smiled softly. 

"I want all those things too. You think you can manage it again so soon after ... well you know."

"In a few minutes." He chuckled, "Come on say it...Don't get all shy on me." Jing-Mei smiled bashfully; oh she wasn't really that shy. 

"After you shot your cum straight down my throat." John laughed. 

"That's my girl." He grinned rubbing her lower back. "Filthy mouth on you." He moved close between her legs. Jing-Mei giggled softly, her own body heating once more as she felt him sneaking closer. 

"You're the hottest man this world has ever seen." He grinned pushing himself against her heat.

"Maybe we'll create another boy with all this hotness then."

"Or another princess," Jing-Mei whispered hoarsely. She laid her forehead against his shoulder, holding his close. This was it.

"Maybe." He mumbled pushing himself into her. He bit his lip slightly.

"Oh Christ," Jing-Mei groaned with a shuddery breath. Sex for the first time in four months. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, trying to hold back the emotion. He was entering his wife. He had to be gentle. Even though she had a c-section, she was in labour. He didn't want to hurt her. John kissed her neck gently pushing into her. "Oh god John." Jing-Mei shut her eyes, the feelings welling up within her. They were making love again.

"Are you okay?" John whispered hoarsely still pushing himself in. Jing-Mei nodded, slowly bringing her hips up to meet his. Oh she was more than that. "

Y-yes," she whispered huskily. John leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly as he pulled out and gently thrusted into her again.  
Pleasure and love, and every other positive emotion flooded Jing-Mei's system all at once. This was one of the most amazing parts of their relationship. Her lips moved slowly, tasting him in her own time. Even though the triplets were only two months old and barely sleeping, he was really hoping he could get her pregnant. He knew it was a long shot but if it worked ten months ago it might work again. He hoped next time they wouldn't need fertility drugs. John thrusted into her. She felt so different but so wonderful.

__

Maybe a new life, Jing-Mei thought. This was tender and magical and they were married. Her legs rose, slowly locking around his to take him deeper. John groaned against her lips. He thrusted into her harder. John's hands roamed her skin. God, he couldn't even explain how much he loved her. 

Jing-Mei's body clenched around John's shaft. It was different to before, but she couldn't put her finger on it that way. Her fingers tightened on John's back, squeezing the lean muscles as her tongue plunged into his mouth. John groaned loudly in her mouth. Feeling her around him was utterly amazing. John started to pick up his pace. He pushed into his wife faster and harder as his tongue danced with hers

Jing-Mei's breathing quickened. She could feel the heat swelling within her body again, spreading out from the space where only two months ago her children had been growing. There was no way she was going without it for this long again. She groaned, grinding her hips into John's. ~Christ, baby~ John groaned thrusting into her again faster. Jing-Mei gasped into John's mouth, pulling away from his lips for a moment to cry out in pleasure. It was all so much more sensitive at that moment, the feel of his chest moving against her breasts, the strength of his legs between hers, everything.

"Oh, Deb." John whispered. His orgasm was teetering over the edge. He was surprised he was holding off this long. He moved harder inside of Jing-Mei with a loud moan.

"God, John," Jing-Mei whimpered. She opened her eyes, looking at his face as she writhed against him. "I can't hold off, baby, please."

"Go." John moaned loudly, looking into her eyes. He saw so much in those gorgeous eyes. He wanted to feel her quivering around him. "Go."

Letting her eyes slip shut again, Jing-Mei kissed John tenderly, letting his driving body take her over the edge into heavenly oblivion. Knowing there was that connection between them as she exploded made it all the more special. No one compared with this man.

He couldn't hold off. John arched his back driving himself hard into Jing-Mei's body. He groaned loudly against her lips as His body shook. Her body made him spills his life creating seed deep into her. Whimpering softly, Jing-Mei felt the contractions of their bodies rise against each other. She tightened her legs around him, trying to draw his fluid deeper. Who knew if it would work, but that didn't matter, not right then.

"Jing-Mei..." John whispered slowing his hips down slightly. He never wanted this sensation to end. He wanted to ride it out until the end of time.

"Oh god," Jing-Mei whispered. She drew in deep breaths, burying her forehead against John's neck. There was no better time than now.

"I love you." He panted slowing his hips down even more. John wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close

"I love you too," Jing-Mei murmured. She slowly relaxed her body, keeping her arms around his back as she kissed his neck.

"Amazing." He whispered. The wait was worth it. He laid down on top of her gently. His lips kissed her cheek.

"Unbeatable," Jing-Mei giggled wearily. "And can you hear that? Peace to do it in." John chuckled softly. His hand rubbed her stomach. 

"We need to enjoy it while it last." Jing-Mei growled playfully under her breath, finally opening her eyes and looking up. John smiled tenderly at his wife as a baby cry cut through the silence. Jing-Mei groaned. 

"Well, I certainly did enjoy that while it lasted."


	33. Snow Fall

****

February 11th, 2003

John yawned as he walked into the lounge. Today was the first day he was going to pull a full shift here and Jing-Mei was home alone the entire time with the triplets. All the traumas in the world would make this seem like a vacation compared to being home.

"Carter, we're getting backed up out there." Abby said walking in.

"Oh okay." He smiled softly.

"How is everything?" Abby asked.

"Oh just great." John chuckled, "It's nice to get back into the swing of things."

"Babies treating you well?" Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, they're sleeping a little more, but they're still little hell raisers." He said walking out.

"Wait until they start crawling and walking." Abby said. John groaned loudly.

"They're almost three months old, don't rush them too much, Abby." He said looking at the chart. "Rash. Fun." John walked into the exam room, "Chase Roberts?" 

"I'm his mother." A woman said. John looked at the boy who sat on the gurney.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Chase just suddenly broke out in this awful rash." Mrs. Roberts said.

"I see." John said sitting in front of the boy. His entire head was covered in this awful rash. "His hands too?"

"Yeah, It's so strange." She said, "He's not allergic to anything." John checked the boy's ears.

"I have a cousin named Chase." He smiled at the boy.

"Cool." Chase grinned a toothless grin. John checked his throat.

"He seems to be fine. I will just run a blood test to make sure its nothing chemical." John said, "Have you changed soaps or detergents?" Mrs. Roberts shook her head.

"No. We haven't." She said, "Oh well, I bought some new shampoo." John nodded.

"That's probably it then." John said, "Even if you have used the shampoo before. Sometimes children can grow into and out of allergies. I would switch to a hypoallergenic shampoo. They sell them everywhere. I will prescribe some antibiotics to help all of this clear up."

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Robert grinned.

"No problem." John grinned as he wrote out a prescription for his skin.

* * *

John walked into the house with a yawn. Today had certainly been a tough day. Too many patients and too little energy. He shuffled up the stairs and walked into JT's room only to find his crib empty. John walked into the girls' nursery and their cribs were also empty. He chuckled to himself and walked into his bedroom. Jing-Mei was lying on the bed with their three miracles asleep next to her.

"Pretty as a picture." He mumbled as he untied his tie. He quietly kicked off his shoes, keeping an eye on his family. John stripped down to his boxers and then crawled into bed next to Josie. Jing-Mei stirred.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey. Go back to sleep." He said.

"How was work?" She asked tightening her hold on JT.

"Boring." John whispered, "Go to sleep."

"Ah huh. Night." Jing-Mei mumbled. John smiled as he closed his own eyes. 

February 26th, 2003

Jing-Mei made sure the three snowsuits were all zippered up. They were going to go for a small walk to the graveyard to see Millicent's grave. She kissed each of their cheeks and smiled.

"Okay, let's go. You can see snow and feel how cold it is." Jing-Mei smiled. She pushed the three-seated stroller outside. There was a gentle snowfall. "Did you know that every single snowflake is different? Just like the three of you."

Jing-Mei loved walking with the triplets. Everyone stopped and ogled them. She was very proud of her children. She knew how gorgeous they were. They were about three months old and growing into lovely creatures. 

"Okay, down that street is where mommy and daddy work. I'll take you there when you're a little bigger." She said, "It's a little too busy for you now. Maybe this summer." Josie cooed softly from the front of the stroller. Jing-Mei smiled softly. "The grave yard is just another five minutes away."

Jing-Mei continued to push the stroller down the street. She smiled happily as she pushed the stroller into the graveyard. The snow was starting to taper off, but it was still very windy. She pushed them down a dirt path to the 'ritzy' part of the graveyard. She was starting to get chilled to the bone. She glanced at the triplets whose cheeks were turning red.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said pulling out her cell phone and dialed the house number. She stopped in front of Millicent's gravestone. "Hi. It's Jing-Mei…Yeah. Could you send a car over to the graveyard in like ten minutes? The triplets and I sort of got caught out here…Thank you so much…Bye." Jing-Mei smiled softly kneeling down in front of the stroller.

"See right here, Bugs? This is where your great grandmother lies." Jing-Mei said, "She was such an amazing woman. She tried hanging on long enough to meet you, but she missed you by a couple of months. I'm sure she's watching you from heaven. She gave us our house where we live and she gave you the money for your college education. Millicent loved you. You should have seen her face when Daddy and I told her you were in my tummy." She wiped some snow off of the stroller.

"She meant the world to Daddy. She was the only member of his family that really cared for him. Have you noticed how your grandmother, grandfather, and aunt haven't come to visit you? You'd think they'd be happy t find two new family members to their family." She sighed deeply, "My family isn't much better. I promise you three, that Daddy and I will do everything in your power to give you a better life unlike what we had." She saw the car pull up and Geoffrey step out.

"Come on. It's time to go home and make hot chocolate. You can't have any of that yet." Jing-Mei pushed the stroller to the car, "Thanks for coming to get us."

"No problem, Ma'am." Geoffrey smiled, "It's my job." Jing-Mei unstrapped Josie from the stroller and got into the limousine. She pt the baby in the stroller. Geoffrey handed Joss to her next and then JT.

"Thanks." Jing-Mei the babies were strapped in their car seats and then sat back. It was nice to be in a warm car. She should have thought about brining the car and not walking. She did have babies early and they were prone to sicknesses easier 

"Just want to go home, Ma'am?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes please. Was John home when you were there?" She asked.

"He just walked in the door as a walked out." He smiled.

"Great." Jing-Mei closed her eyes, listening to the triplets sucking on their pacifiers. Maybe John could give her a nice foot massage when they got in. She chuckled to herself. Foot massages always led to naughtiness with the two of them. She felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here, Ma'am." Geoffrey said.

"Great." She yawned as she sat up. John knocked on the window and opened the door.

"Hello there." He grinned looking into the car. "Got few babies in here."

"Yeah, Help me get them out." Jing-Mei smiled getting gout; "We're frozen to the core." John chuckled as he got JT and Joss out.

"Then lets get inside and in front of the fire." John smiled leading his family in. He loved snowy and cold days. On these days, he had a good excuse to cuddle his entire family. He had a good excuse to hold them in his arms.


	34. Accident

****

Note: Sorry for the huge time jump, but I accidentally deleted what I wrote as I was saving it lol. I know I'm a dork. Enjoy this just the same. The time change doesn't really effect anything. Lol.

April 29th, 2003

Jing-Mei sighed as she got into the car. She just needed a break. The triplets were being needy beyond belief. She knew that's what babies, but having it time three was hard sometimes. The triplets started going to the day care at the hospital since now John and Jing-Mei worked more. JT and Josie loved it, but Joss hated it. Every time they would leave her there, she would get hysterical.

"Oh well." Jing-Mei said to herself. She reached over and flipped the radio on. Jing-Mei loved just going for a ride with no screaming babies next to her and no chauffeur asking her questions. It was just she and the open road. Her hands tapped on the steering wheel.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry to if it happened to you." Jing-Mei sang. If only it was warm out. Last night they had got a freeze and some frost over everything. She couldn't wait until summer. "Play all my records, keep dancing all night, something something. Just then they walked through the door, like a king with his queen. Why was she holding his hand when he's supposed to be mine." Jing-Mei shook her head.

"Okay, I totally don't know the words." She chuckled to herself. The car in front of her swerved slightly. "Shit. Learn to drive ass." Jing-Mei sped up to pass him when her tires hit a patch of ice. She suddenly lost control of the car, "Oh god!"

Her reflexes told her to fight the way the car was spinning, but she knew she shouldn't. Jing-Mei hit the rakes, but they seemed not to work. She was panicking as saw a tree right in front of her.

"Oh shit!!" She cried as she sprang forward and the sound of metal crushing echoed throughout the area. Jing-Mei hit the steering wheel hard as her airbag finally inflated. Glass shattered all around her, as the front of her car seemed to melt like butter against the tree. Jing-Mei lost conscience. 

* * *

Annabelle Blake stopped her car as she saw the wreck. Her heart stopped. She always feared finding an accident. She jumped out of the car and ran to the wreckage. The smell of gasoline already made her head hurt.

"Shit." Annabelle saw Jing-Mei, "Ma'am, can you hear me? Ma'am?" Annabelle pulled the door open and unbuckled Jing-Mei. "I need to get you out of here and to the hospital." Annabelle tugged Jing-Mei out and dragged her to her own car. "I'm sorry."

Once Jing-Mei was loaded into the car, Annabelle drove towards Mercy Hospital where her husband worked. Her heart was racing. The woman in her backseat was someone's wife. She saw a wedding ring. She could be a mother. Her kids could be sitting around the dinner table waiting and wondering where she was. Annabelle came to a screeching stop in the ambulance bay area of Mercy. She ran inside, running into her husband.

"Phillip! There's a woman in my back seat. She was in a car accident." Annabelle panted.

"Is she awake?" Phillip asked. Annabelle shook her head.

"She hasn't responded." She said, "She has a weak pulse." Phillip grabbed a gurney and ran to the car. 

"She's bad. Tanya, get some blood in trauma one now!" Phillip said as he put a neck brace on Jing-Mei. "No purse or wallet."

"I didn't think to look for a purse." Annabelle whispered watching, Phillip push Jing-Mei into the trauma room.

"We need to get a chest x-ray and a head CT on her." Phillip said.

"Dr. Blake, she looks familiar." Tanya said hooking up a pint of blood, jus tin case.

"I want to get an ultrasound of her belly." He said, "How familiar?"

"Very. She was in the newspaper for marrying someone famous, I think?" Tanya shrugged. "She's stable."

"Someone famous." Phillip chuckled as he listened to Jing-Mei's chest.

"She works at County." Another nurse said, "I've seen her."

"County. Oh! Yes!" Tanya said, "She married Millicent Carter's Grandson."

"Carter…Yes, I've heard that name before from County." Phillip said, "Call county and ask around about her."

* * *

John looked at the clock. It was now nine thirty. Jing-Mei went out for a ride at four. He took in a deep breath and started to pace. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. She never would have gone somewhere and not called if she were going to be late. He jumped a mile when the phone rang.

"Hello? Carter residence." John said.

"Hello. Is John Carter there?" Phillip asked.

"This is he." John said, "May I help you?"

"This Dr. Blake from Mercy Hospital." He said, "We have your wife in the ER." The colour drained from John's face. His lip trembled slightly.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Your wife was in a car accident. We have her stabilized and we can't find any internal damage, but she is still unconscious."

"Oh god." John whispered, "Her v-vitals are okay?"

"They're stable, Dr. Carter, but we're keeping her here until she's awake and we feel that she's safe to go home."

"D-Did she get a Head CT?" John whispered.

"Yes. It was clear." Phillip said.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. T-Tell Jing-Mei I'll be there. Tell her to hang on." John said before he hung up. "April, watch the babies. Deb is in the hospital. I need to go." John's heart was racing. He couldn't loose Jing-Mei. He had just lost Gamma. He couldn't loose someone else that he loved.

* * *

John raced into the ER, to the admit desk.

"My wife. You have my wife. Jing-Mei Carter. Where is my wife??" He asked.

"Room four, sir." The receptionist said. John raced to room four. He walked in. Jing-Mei was hooked up to a few machines. John's lip trembled walking to her bedside.

"Deb, it's me, John." He whispered. She looked so pale. She had stitches on her head. She must have hit her head on the steering wheel before the airbag inflated, john thought. He picked up her chart and looked through it. He was happy to see there was no visible internal damage.

"Deb, you need to wake up okay? The babies are home, but they want you to wake up. You know Josslyn cries whenever you leave. What if you d-didn't come back?" He asked, "Just wake up. Do you understand?"

John sat there, holding her hand tightly. He wanted to feel the slightest movement of her hand. Any thing. He wanted her awake. He whispered a small prayer to Millicent. He needed her. He needed her to protect Jing-Mei. It felt like three hours, but it was probably only an hour when Jing-Mei finally started to move.

"Deb?" He looked at his wife as she slowly started to open her eyes. She groaned slightly, "It's all right. It's all right. You're okay!" He was grinning brightly.

"John…" She mumbled.

"You were in a car accident. You hit a tree and was knocked unconscious." John said, "You're at Mercy Hospital."

"Mercy…" Jing-Mei grunted.

"I know, not the best hospital in the world, but you're alive and that's all that matters." John smiled. He breathed out a big sigh of relief. "You need to stay here for awhile so they can make sure everything is all right with you."

"Jays…" She said.

"April is with the babies. They were sound asleep when I left." John said, "I'm just so happy you're awake." He kissed her forehead.

"So tired." She mumbled lifting up her hand. John nodded.

"I know, Baby. I know." Tears of happiness streamed down John's face. Jing-Mei was awake.


	35. Dinner

****

May 15th, 2003

Everyday Jing-Mei was getting better and better. She was still in some pain, but she opted to not use any painkillers. She didn't think it was fair to have them in the house with John there. Jing-Mei had trouble with walking, but that too was getting better.

"Do you need help?" John asked as Jing-Mei sat up in bed.

"No." She mumbled, "I just need to go t the bathroom."

"Okay." John said as he watched her slowly pull herself out of the bed. She was shaky on her legs, but moved towards the bathroom. "You sure?"

"I need to pee. It isn't brain surgery." She said shutting the door behind her. John sighed slightly.

"Maybe you need it." He mumbled, "Think you left some of your brain in the car."

"What was that?" Jing-Mei asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." John said, "Now will you lie down?"

"Yes I will." Jing-Mei said sliding back into the bed. "You need to feed the babies."

"I know." John said, "You've been reminding me for the past hour."

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry I want our children to be fed." Jing-Mei said, "I want to wean them since I've been taking medication."

"I know." John sighed. "I'm just drained. I've been doing this all myself since the accident."

"I know." Jing-Mei sighed, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"None of this is your fault."

"I'm the one who got into the accident. If I was paying attention more to the road, I wouldn't be laid up." She said.

"You hit black ice, deb. It wasn't your fault." John touched her face softly. "I don't care about all the work I have to do myself. I don't care because you're alive." Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"So I'm not being a burden?" She asked

"Well you are, but it's the best kind of burden." John said. Jing-Mei smacked his chest.

"Very funny." She smiled.

"I mean it, Deb." John said as he looked at her. "I will do anything to help your recovery."

"My recovery is almost over." She said.

"I appreciate what you're doing." He said.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Not bringing any major painkillers into the house." He said, "Thank you." Jing-Mei smiled softly at him.

"Like what you just said, I will do anything to help your recovery." John chuckled.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said giving her a kiss. 

"Thank you." Jing-Mei whispered. She had a terrific husband. There was no denying that. She had to be the luckiest woman on earth.

May 30th, 2003

John sat down on the floor looking at the triplets. Jing-Mei eased her body down into the rocking chair.

"This is feeling so much better with them taking the bottle more." She chuckled.

"I'm sure." John smiled. They watched JT as he rolled over onto his back. Jing-Mei smiled at him.

"That's my boy. Roll over." She said. Josie looked at him oddly, but she was more interested in gnawing on the foot of Joss. Jing-Mei giggled softly as she pulled Joss' foot out of her mouth.

"They're advancing slow, don't you think?" He asked.

"They were born early. They're going to be a little slower than the typical baby." Jing-Mei frowned slightly.

"I figured as much. I just thought they'd be crawling by now." He said. 

"They're six months old, five months adjusted, just give them time." Jing-Mei said, "Within a month they should be crawling every where and wrecking havoc on us." John laughed softly.

"True enough. I'm thinking we should take them to the beach sometime. Show them what waves are like." Jing-Mei nodded as she picked up Josslyn.

"We can go to the marina whenever you want." She said.

"Cool." John said, "We can go in a couple of weeks. Do remember that you have a doctor appointment next week."

"So you keep reminding me." She smiled.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget and that everything is going on okay in that pretty little head of yours." He winked.

"I know. I'm just sick of these appointments." She said, "I'm not going to die."

"I know that, but you know that they have to." John said, "Why don't we go eat?" Jing-Mei nodded slowly and hauled herself up.

"How about we get the babies dressed and we go out to eat?" she asked.

"We can show them off." John smiled, "Sounds great."

* * *

John led his family into the restaurant. It was nice to get out with them. They rarely did anything as a family like this. They made sure the triplets were snug in the restaurant's highchairs.

"I could eat a horse." Jing-Mei said settling herself into the chair.

"Then eat a horse." He said as he looked at the menu.

"Maybe." Jing-Mei mumbled as she looked over her choices. 

"Hi." A waitress walked up to the table. "My name is Darian and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yeah can we just have a couple of Pepsis?" John asked.

"Certainly. I'll be right back." Darian smiled and walked off. Jing-Mei reached across the table and took John's hand.

"This is nice." Jing-Mei smiled. John squeezed her hand gently.

"This is exactly what we needed." Soon, Darian came up with their drinks and then took their food orders. 

"Ahhhhhh!!" Josie cried. Jing-Mei chuckled softly as she put the pacifier into Josie's mouth. She instantly quieted down.

"We should have a family night every week. I know its hard with work and that the fact that they're small," John said, "But I want them to grow up in a loving family. I want them to have what we never had." Jing-Mei nodded with a smiled.

"I agree." She said, " I think that's a fantastic ideas." She looked at her children. "I still can't believe they're here."

"Me either." John said. 

"I'm glad they're here, but then I start missing Michael." She said.

"I'm sure you do, but he's having fun. Maybe we can see him sometime?" John asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No. I don't think that'd be wise, maybe we can send them a picture so when he's old enough and asks about the adoption they can show him the picture so he knows he has a brother and sisters." John nodded as their food was put on the table.

"Yeah. I understand that." He said looking down at his plate, "Wow this looks delicious." Jing-Mei held up her glass.

"A toast." She said, "To the first family night."

"And many more." John clicked his glass against many more.

"And many more." Jing-Mei smiled tenderly. She hoped this would be the first family night of many.


	36. Mrs Chen

****

June 13th, 2003

Jing-Mei secured the girls bonnets as they stopped at a corner. John started to push the stroller across the street. She sighed.

"I'm tired." She said.

"You need to walk, Deb." John said, "We might as well walk to your mothers house." Jing-Mei rolled her eyes.

"We can go, but you know what we'll wind up doing. We'll wind up having a huge fight."

"Not in front of the babies." John stuck out his tongue. Jing-Mei snickered.

"We'll see how that goes." Just ahead Jing-Mei could see her mother's house. Anxiety started to set into her stomach. She always felt like this when she was here, but at least she wasn't pregnant anymore. Her mother at least did try to have a relationship with her. As they got up to the house, John rang the doorbell. Mrs. Chen opened the door.

"Jing-Mei…John, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted the triplets to see you." Jing-Mei said.

"I see." Mrs. Chen looked down at the stroller. Josephine giggled as she looked at her grandmother. A small smile spread across Mrs. Chen's face as it softened. She nodded, "Come in." 

"Thank you." John smiled politely.

"I have been wondering when you five were going to come by." Mrs. Chen chuckled softly. Jing-Mei looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Chen said, "I've been dying

to see my grandbabies." She bent down and picked Josslyn up. "Can you say Grandma?"

"Not yeah, Mother." Jing-Mei laughed. "They can't even crawl."

"In due time. You were really late at crawling too." She said.

"Was I?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Crawled at seven months and walked at thirteen months."

"I can't believe you remembered that stuff." She said.

"You're my daughter. Of course I remembered." Mrs. Chen smiled. They say there for the next two hours talking and yes laughing. It was a wonderful time to be hanging here and just being with Mrs. Chen when she wasn't criticizing them. But all good things did have to come to an end. Josie was starting to get fussy.

"I suppose she needs a nap." Mrs. Chen smiled handing the baby to her mother.

"Yeah they all do." Jing-Mei smiled. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It was my pleasure really." She smiled at john. "Continue taking good care of my daughter, John." John smiled softly.

"You know I will." He said as he gave her a quick kiss. The Carter family was soon on their way home. "You survived."

"I knew she could be a loving grandmother." Jing-Mei beamed.

"She just needed time." John said. Jing-Mei couldn't express how much joy was shooting through her heart at that very moment. Her mother was so accepting now. The triplets had a grandmother.

June 28th, 2003

Josslyn slowly pulled her knees beneath her as she started to crawl for the first time. JT giggled wildly as he crawled over to Josephine. It was about time that Josslyn started crawling. Jing-Mei walked into the nursery.

"John! Come quick!" She clapped her hands; "They're crawling."

"It's not really crawling." John chuckled as he stood behind his wife, "More like scootching."

"Whatever it is, its wonderful." Jing-Mei grinned. "They're advancing." John chuckled.

"I told you they would eventually." John winked. Jing-Mei smiled softly kneeling down and picking Josslyn up.

"When do you think you would like to try to have more?" She asked. John laughed.

"With or without fertility drugs?" He asked.

"Without." She said. John thought for a moment.

"Well…The triplets are seven months old. Why don't we try when they're three and if that doesn't work, we can try fertility treatments when they're four." Jing-Mei grinned with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." She said.

"Really? I was just throwing stuff out." Jing-Mei nodded.

"Perfect." She said getting up, "Let's go feed them." John and Jing-Mei carried the triplets downstairs and into the dining room. Josslyn and JT yelled as their parents put them down. They were obviously hungry. April walked in with their lunch.

"Apple sauce and rice cereal for the babies and BLTs for the two of you." April said as she put the food on the dishes on the table.

"Man, it looks delicious." Jing-Mei grinned. April winked. Josie banged her hands against her highchair.

"All right." John said, "Open up, Josie." John started feeding Josie her applesauce. She giggled.

"I was thinking, we need to take a vacation." Jing-Mei said.

"Like where?"

"Jamaica, the Caribbean, I don't know." She shrugged.

"I think it'd be really hard to watch the triplets at a place like that." John said.

"Well, I was thinking this could be a vacation with out the kids."

"Oh really?" John grinned. Jing-Mei nodded.

"We need alone time, John. We've barely made love." She said.

"I could use some good home loving." John winked.

"Then we need this vacation." She said.

"I totally agree." He said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere sunny." She said, "Bikini weather."

"Mmmmm." John purred, "I'll book something later today."

"See?" Jing-Mei swallowed her sandwich; "This is going to be great."

"We'll need to find a babysitter." John said.

"Yeah. Do you think Susan or someone can watch them?"

"Susan?" John laughed gently. "I can't picture her with a baby."

"She did have her niece for awhile didn't she?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Well, yeah, but there wasn't three of them." He said.

"Just ask her okay. She can stay here and we have April here to help her and I'm sure my mother will want to stop by."

"I'll ask her but there's no guarantees." He said.

"I don't care. All I do is want you to ask." She said.

"I will." John was excited. Alone time with his wife would be amazing. They haven't had it in a very long time.


	37. A Year Later

****

July 28th, 2004

A year in the Carter family made for a lot of Changes. The biggest change was the triplets. They were now twenty months old. All three were walking, talking, and getting into things. They always tried to help the maids clean around the house. John and Jing-Mei's marriage was wonderful too. Despite running twenty-four seven with the triplets, their marriage had gotten better. Work was going well for them as well. They didn't have many complaints at this point in time.

"Momma?" Josie climbed up on top of Jing-Mei, "Up, Momma."

"Let mommy sleep, Josephine." Jing-Mei said.

"Hunga." Josie frowned. Jing-Mei sighed.

"Momma up." JT tugged at his mother's feet. Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Momma is up." She sat up and six blue eyes twinkled at her. "Let's go get breakfast." The triplets ran into the hallway.

"Food." Josslyn giggled as Jing-Mei helped all three of them down the stairs.

"We're getting food." Jing-Mei said. The triplets all ran into the dinning room and climbed up into their booster seats.

"FOOD!!!!" They cried. April laughed as she pushed out four plates of breakfast.

"I heard you all the way upstairs." April said. "I made pancakes."

"Thank you." Jing-Mei smiled as she sat down, "John should be home soon."

"I already made him up a plate." April smiled as she cut up the pancakes for JT.

"Good." Jing-Mei sipped a mug of coffee. She needed caffeine a lot lately.

"Momma, goss." Josie licked some maple syrup off of her little fingers. Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Eat, Josephine." She said. The triplets smiled as they ate. Jing-Mei heard the front door open and John stumble in from his long night of work; "We're in here, John." He mumbled something.

"DADDY!!!!!" JT cheered.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The girls chanted as they banged their forks off of their highchairs. John walked in with half-mast eyes.

"Hey pumpkins." He said sitting down. Jing-Mei laughed.

"You can go upstairs and sleep." She said.

"I am sleeping." John mumbled looking at the pancakes.

"John, you drove home like this?" Jing-Mei frowned. 

"Yes." He said. She growled slightly.

"Upstairs now, John." Jing-Mei stood away from the table, "Watch the kids, April." She took her husbands arm and pulled him up the stairs. "I can't believe you, John, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"I'm fine." He said as he crawled into bed.

August 14th, 2004

Josie sat quietly at the table in her bedroom. She had a piece of paper in front of her and she was colouring with a red crayon. She loved the colour red lately. Joss walked over to her and looked at the picture.

"Ugee." She giggled. Josie frowned.

"Not ugee." She said.

"Yup." Joss grabbed a blue crayon and began to scribble on top of Josie's picture.

"No!" Josie cried, "Bad Joss!" Josephine pushed Josslyn away. "'top it." JT sat on Josie's bed giggling.

"No push." Joss said pushing her sister back. Josie growled and began to pull Joss' hair. The girls fell to the floor in a hair-pulling match. 

"Trouble." JT wagged his finger at the girls. John ran into the bedroom after he heard all the commotion.

"Josslyn! Josephine!" He grabbed the toddlers by the back of their overalls. The girls were still swinging at each other. "What on earth is going on??"

"Fight." JT giggled.

"I see that." John said sitting the girls down. Josie began sobbing. "What's wrong, pumpkin?"

"Joss mean." Josie sobbed. John rubbed her back and looked at Josslyn.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nuttin'" The toddler said. JT jumped off the bed and picked up Josie's ruined picture.

"See, Daddy?" He held it up. John looked at the picture and then looked at Josslyn.

"Did you scribble on her picture?" He asked. Josslyn shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Are you lying to me?" John asked.

"Yes." Josslyn giggled. John ran his hand through his hair. They would be horrible once they hit two years old at this rate.

"It's not funny, Josslyn. You did a very bad thing." John said, "Mommy told you not to draw on other peoples things. You need to go in time out."

"No!" Josslyn cried. "I good girl."

"You're a bad girl." John said putting Josslyn in a chair, "Think about what you did and come down stairs when you can say sorry." John stood up, picked the still crying Josephine up, took JT's hand and left the room. He brought them down stairs.

"Bad Joss." Josie cried.

"I know, bad Josslyn." John said sitting her had the dining room table, "Here, make Daddy a brand new picture, okay?" he asked. Josie nodded slowly. John put a new piece of paper and a red crayon in front of her. "What do you say?"

"Tanks." She mumbled. John sighed as he sat down at the table. He watched Josephine draw. This parenting this was insane. Jing-Mei walked in.

"Honey, I'm home." She said, "Where's Josslyn?"

"She's in trouble." John said, "We had another picture incident."

"Another?" Jing-Mei sighed. "That child will be the death of me."

"I'm already claimed it." He smiled, "Come sit on my lap."

"All right." Jing-Mei smiled softly and sat on her husband's lap.

"How was your day at work?" John asked kissing her neck.

"Long and boring. I had like two traumas and the rest were nothing." She said, "I swear, it's getting worse in that place."

"Here too." He winked. Josslyn walked into the dinning room, "Joss…Are you ready to apologize?" She nodded slowly.

"Sowee." Josslyn said. Josie ignored her.

"'tupid Joss." She muttered.

"Say thank you, Josie." Jing-Mei said.

"Tanks." She muttered again. Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Has JT at least been okay?" She asked. John shrugged.

"Excluding his tattle tallying, yes." John said.

"Good." She said, "I'm going to go take a shower and take a nap. I'm dead tired." John nodded and kissed his wife's neck again.

"Take a nap." He said, "I'll get you if they burn the house down."

"Thanks," Jing-Mei winked and kissed each of her children's heads before she went upstairs to take a shower. John looked at his children. Those little devils.


	38. Boo boo

****

August 28th, 2004

John rubbed his eyes. Would this workday never end? He wanted to curl up in bed with his wife. Maybe even read the kids a book or two. Relaxation. Ah that sounded perfect.

"John." Kerry walked in.

"Hey. I'm off so whatever it is ask Luka." John yawned.

"It's Josephine." She said. John looked at her.

"What about Josie?" he asked.

"She's in the ER. Split her chin and needs a couple of stitches." Kerry said.

"My baby." John frowned and rushed out of the lounge. It was loud in the ER, but John could hear his daughter's cries. Jing-Mei and Josie sat on a gurney. "What happened?"

"She slipped in the bathtub." Jing-Mei said, "She won't let me do anything. Daddy needs to do it." 

"You hurt your chin, babydoll?" John asked as he grabbed some gauze to clean the wound. Josie nodded.

"Daddy fix." She cried softly.

"Daddy will make it feel all better, Darling." John looked at her chin, "Yeah, she needs some stitches. Come on." He picked her up and they walked to the suture room. "Where are the others?"

"April is watching them." Jing-Mei said. "You should have seen how much blood there was, John."

"She'll be fine." He said, "Okay, Baby, I need to use a needle."

"Bad." Josie whimpered.

"I know." John mumbled as numbed the area. Josie winced and closed her eyes tightly. "Good girl."

"We'll get you some ice-cream or something when we go home, Josie." Jing-Mei said as she watched her husband begin to stitch up Josephine's chin.

"I hate this." Jing-Mei said softly. John nodded.

"Yeah, But she'll be fine." He said as he finished the stitch. "Do you want snoopy or Winnie the pooh band-aide?"

"Poop." Josie whispered. John chuckled softly.

"Okay, Winnie the pooh." He said.

* * *

John carried Josephine into the house. She was sound asleep.

"I'll put her to bed and then we can do what grown ups do." John said. Jing-Mei laughed gently.

"I think I can handle that." She said going into her bedroom. Seeing one of her daughters like that had really freaked her out. She pulled off her clothes and got beneath the blankets. It was starting too cool off, but it was still a tad sticky. John walked in.

"She's all tucked in. Josslyn and JT are sound asleep." He undid his shirt.

"Good." Jing-Mei smiled. "Guess what I'm wearing underneath this bedspread."

"Let me guess. Is it your birthday suit?" He asked her.

"Hmmm…It could be." She said, "Come look."

"Let me see what we have here." John crawled beneath the blankets and ran his hand down her naked body. She shivered.

"Well?" She arched her eyebrow.

"I think I like what I see." John said as he crawled between her legs. Jing-Mei took in a deep breath and nodded.

"I like what I see also." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "John…Make love to me while the kids are asleep."

"We have a small window of opportunity." He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I love you, Deb." He whispered as they entered a night of pure bliss.

September 14th, 2004

Jack unlocked the front door. He was glad they hadn't changed the locks. He quietly closed the door and looked around. It didn't even look like the house he had seen a few years ago. Toys, clothes, shoes were thrown all over the place.

"Hello?" Jack called out. JT peeked his head around the corner.

"Hi." He whispered. Jack smiled.

"Hi there, big guy." Jack said walking up to him.

"Who you?" JT frowned. Jack chuckled.

"I'm your grandfather." Jack said, "Where is your mom and dad?" 

"Kitchen." JT said taking Jack's hand, "Come on." JT led Jack into the kitchen. John and Jing-Mei were wiping off the girls after they had made a mess out of jelly.

"John." Jack said. John jumped and spun around.

"Dad, Christ, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I wanted to see the kids and check up on you guys." Jack said, "And this little guy showed me the way to the kitchen."

"JT, go into the living room and turn the TV on." Jing-Mei said as she put Josephine on the ground.

"Usually people call." John said as he looked at his father.

"I tried, but it was always busy." Jack said, "Who do you have there?" John looked at Josslyn. She giggled softly and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Josslyn." John said putting her down, "You girls go find JT." The girls ran out of the kitchen. Jack hung his jacket up over the back of the chair.

"How is everything here?" Jack asked.

"Fine." John said, "You still have a key to the house huh?"

"Yeah I do. I can give it back to you if you want." Jack said.

"Keep it." John said glancing at Jing-Mei, "Can I get you something to drink, Dad?" Jack nodded.

"Coffee if its not too much trouble." He said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"So tell me," John said, "Why exactly are you here?"

"To see the kids. Don't they have the right to see their grandfather?" Jack asked. John nodded.

"Yes, but they're almost two years old and you've never made any effort to really get to know them. Why now?" John asked.

"I um…I've been thinking a lot about Bobby and your cousin-"

"Chase is fine. I saw him yesterday and don't bring Bobby into this." John said. Jack held up his hands.

"I come in peace, John." Jack smiled, "I just want to talk, okay?"

"If I let my guard down, you're going to hurt us." John said.

"I wont." Jack insisted as he sat down. "I promise."

"All right." Jing-Mei smiled softly, "You have five minutes before the kids start whining and wanting us." Jack chuckled.

"I don't mind that, I really do want to see them." He said.

"Then come here." John got up ad led his wife and father to the living room. The triplets were all sitting on the couch watching the television. John reached down and shut it off. They started to moan. "No TV right now. Grandpa is here and he wants to play."

"We play." Josslyn jumped off of the couch, "Paint?"

"Ah…I don't know." Jack said looking at Jing-Mei.

"You four can paint as long as you don't make a mess." She said.

"No mess." Josephine grinned taking Jack's other hand.

"We won't make a mess." Jack chuckled leading them out into the kitchen; "I'll clean up after them if they do." John and Jing-Mei exchanged looks as they sat down on the couch.

"This visit is very random, don't you think?" John asked.

"Maybe." Jing-Mei said, "But he has them and we have some peace for a few minutes." John chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his wife. She was right. He was entertaining the kids while they could just sit here and rest.


	39. Happy Haloween

****

October 31st, 2004

They were actually going out this year for Halloween. They had a Wizard of Oz theme going this year. The five of them were all dressed up. Josslyn was Dorothy. Josephine was Toto. JT was the lion. Jing-Mei was the scarecrow and John was the tin man. It took a lot of pushing to get John in to that outfit.

"Momma, look." Josslyn spun around and showed her the blue and white gingham dress. Jing-Mei smiled tucking some more hay into her blouse.

"You guys look wonderful." She said bending down to fix Josephine's black nose, "Where is daddy?"

"I don't know." She said, "John?"

"Coming." He mumbled as he walked ito the living room. A giant smile spread across all of their faces when they saw him.

"You look great!" Jing-Mei clapped his hands.

"I feel like an…a-s-s." He fixed the funnel on top of his head.

"You don't look like one. You look like a father giving his children some joy." Jing-Mei said. John looked at his children. Their eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement as they looked at him.

"If I only had a heart." John smiled softly.

"No pace like home." Josslyn clicked her heels together.

"Okay. Are you guys ready?" Jing-Mei handed each of the kids their pumpkin bags. They all jumped up and down.

"Yes!!!" They all squealed. Jing-Mei and John took hold of their children's hands and led them outside. It was very chilly outside. Hell, it was October in Chicago. What did they expect?

"We'll hit all the houses on this block and then see how they're feeling." Jing-Mei said trotting down the driveway with the kids.

"Okay." John said, "As long as we don't stop by county."

"OH that would be lovely." Jing-Mei snickered as she led the kids up the stairs to their first neighbor's house.

"Don't for get to say thank you." John reminded his children as He rang the doorbell. The triplets all had giant grins upon their faces. They danced with anticipation as they heard footsteps pad down the hallway. An older woman opened the door.

"Tick-n-Teet!!" The triplets screamed.

"Oh look at you three. How lovely!" She smiled as she put candy into their pumpkins.

"What do you say?" John arched his eyebrow.

"Tanks." They all said.

"Happy Halloween." Jing-Mei chuckled as she le them back down.

"Can we eat it?" JT asked taking the candy bar out.

"No, Buddy." John smiled, "We need to wait until we get home."

"Why?" Josslyn pouted. 

"Because we're going to go to all of these house and they're all going to give us candy." Jing-Mei smiled.

"So cool." Josephine said as she started to walk down the street again. John laughed softly. The kids ran up to another house and knocked on the door. A young woman came out.

"Tick-N-Teet!!" The triplets screamed. The woman laughed.

"You guys are as cute as buttons." She said giving them some candy, "The Wizard of Oz is my favourite movie ever."

"Tanks." Josephine smiled softly.

"You're welcome." The woman smiled. John took JT's hand. One holiday down and many more to go.

November 16th, 2004

The triplets were turning two years old in a little over a week. It was exciting but yet scary. Wow, time certainly had flown by. The terrible twos time three. It was hard enough having them walking and talking, but the terrible twos…They were nervous to find out what adventures they'd get into.

Jing-Mei adjusted Josslyn's dark brown ponytails. She made sure the red satin bows were just right. She glanced over at Josephine. Her green bows were completely straight. She hoped john was handling getting JT dressed just fine. Josslyn sighed.

"Cake now, Momma?" She asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No. Not right now, Pumpkin." She said standing up.

"Why?" Josslyn pouted. Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Because we're waiting for Grandma Chen, Grandpa and Grandma Carter, your friends, and some of mommy and daddy's friends to get here, Okay?" Jing-Mei took the girls' hands.

"It's our party." Josephine said. Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"I know. That's why we're all excited." She led them down the stairs.

"Is Auntie Ei coming?" Josslyn asked.

"No. Aunt Eileen isn't coming, but she sent presents in the mail."

"Good pressies?" Josephine clapped her hand.

"We'll see." Jing-Mei chuckled as Eleanor walked in.

"Gramma!!!!!!!!" The girls squealed with happiness. They ran and threw their arms around her legs. Eleanor laughed softly.

"Hello to you two." She smiled, "Happy birthday. Where's JT?"

"John is getting him all dressed." Jing-Mei smiled. Eleanor nodded and led the girls into the highly decorated room where everyone was. JT and John walked in after them.

"We're here." John smiled. He spun JT around dressed in his suit.

"Oh look at you." Mrs. Chen clapped her hands, "I knew it would fit."

"It looks wonderful, Mother." Jing-Mei smiled, "Thank you." As soon as Jack arrived, everyone sat at the dinning room table. John smiled softly as he watched his parents. They both had smiles on their faces. He could remember a few birthdays before Bobby had gotten really sick when they were happy and smiling and very pleasant to be around.

"Cake now?" Josslyn asked. Jing-Mei nodded and April shut the lights off. John and Abby walked out holding two vanilla cakes with two candles upon them. Everyone bean to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear JT, Josslyn, and Josephine! Happy birthday to you!!"

"Yay!!" JT clapped his hands. Jing-Mei helped the children blow out the candles. Everyone clapped and praised the children.

"Another year." John looked at his wife. Jing-Mei chuckled softly as she started to cut the cake. "Dad, want some cake?" Jack nodded with a huge grin.

"Please. You can't celebrate a big day like this without Cake, John." Jack chuckled. John smiled and nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Dad." The rest of the party was great of course. The triplets were spoiled. John and Jing-Mei couldn't believe how many toys they received. They were lucky they had huge bedroom because they wouldn't have fit in normal size rooms. The best gifts that the triplet loved most where from John and Jing-Mei. It was three red tricycles of course.


	40. News

****

December 10th, 2004

Work was getting tedious around the holidays. Jing-Mei was feeling very poor, but she continued to work. She didn't want to be sick for their wedding anniversary though. She poked a tomato that sat on her plate with her fork. She sighed deeply as her beeper went of.

"Great. I can't even fucking eat." Jing-Mei got up, slightly dizzy and left the cafeteria. She could hear three ambulance sirens in the bay already.

"Deb, We have three MVAs in the bay." Susan said, "SUV skidded on some black ice into a station wagon."

"Great." Jing-Mei muttered and went into the ambulance bay. Her stethoscope fell to the ground. She grabbed it and felt a giant head rush. The world spun around her and everything went black. She hit the ground.

"Oh my god." Susan ran over to her colleague. "Deb? Can you hear me? Chuny, grab a gurney. Deb??" Jing-Mei grunted slightly as Susan and Chuny got her up onto the gurney. "Deb?"

"What…" She mumbled as Susan pushed her into a room.

"You fainted, Deb." Susan said.

"I'm fine." Jing-Mei mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"You're not going anywhere until I clear you to go anywhere." Susan said, "Have you eaten or drank anything today?"

"Yeah. A lot." Jing-Mei sighed as she laid back down "I'm fine really."

"I'm going to run a few tests." Susan said, "I'm going to draw some blood okay?" Jing-Mei nodded slowly, "Is everything okay at home?" Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"It's stressful. I have three two year olds under foot all the time." Jing-Mei said, "It's hectic."

"I understand." Susan said as she drew some of Jing-Mei's blood, "Everything okay between you and Carter?"

"Why are you asking?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Because I'm concerned." Susan said, "You haven't been acting like yourself the past couple of days."

"I'm just tired okay?" Jing-Mei asked.

"We'll wait to see if it's just tiredness or something more serious when we get the lab results back." Susan said. 

"Fine." Jing-Mei lay there and closed her eyes. It felt good just to relax even though the ER sounded busy; "You don't need to stay here. You're busy. I'm busy for god's sakes."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay." Susan said, "I care about your well being right now."

"Thanks." Jing-Mei smiled softly, "How have you been?"

"Making small talk I see." Susan chuckled, "I've been fine. Working up a storm as usual. 'Tis the season though. You off for Christmas?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah. You need to have a couple of kids so you can take it off." Jing-Mei said. Susan shook her head.

"No. That's all right." Susan laughed, "It was hard enough raising…." She sighed softly.

"Have you heard from Susie?" Jing-Mei asked.

"I got a post card from Chloe last month. It read. 'I'm fine. Don't worry. Susie is fine. Love Chloe.' " Susan said, "So much for her giving me some sort of idea where she and Susie was."

"Sorry." Jing-Mei smiled softly, "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah. I used to think that too." Susan said as Chuny walked in, "Did you get her lab results back yet?"

"Hot off the presses, Dr. Lewis." Chuny said as she handed them over. Susan looked through them and started to chuckle softly.

"Well, I now know why you fainted." Susan sat back down. Jing-Mei looked at her with anticipation. "You're pregnant, Jing-Mei."

"What?" Jing-Mei gasped. Her heart had stopped beating in her chest. Her blood stopped flowing in her veins. Her hands tingled as she looked at Susan.

"You're pregnant." Susan laughed, "You didn't know?"

"N-No." She whispered, "I didn't think…I didn't think I could…The triplets…. Fertility drugs…. Wow."

"Do you want me to do an ultrasound so you can have a look at him or her and see how far along you are?" Susan asked.

"And make sure I'm not having more than one." Jing-Mei nodded. She sat there in disbelief. She never thought she would get pregnant so easily. Sure her first pregnancy was easy, but it took her and John a long time to get pregnant with the triplets. John…What would he say? Would he freak out?

"All right. Let's see." Susan squirted gel onto Jing-Mei's stomach. She squirmed slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I guess so." She said softly. "I'm just…In shock."

"That's understandable." Susan said as she started the ultrasound. "Okay, let's see what we have here. I hope a baby." Jing-Mei smiled weakly.

"John is going to freak out." She said looking at the screen. Her heart stopped in her throat. She was looking at a small grey blob. That was her grey blob.

"It looks like you're around five or six weeks along."

"So…I would be due around…Let's see, Math ugh." Jing-Mei chuckled softly, "Early August, I think." Susan nodded.

"Yeah. Early August." Susan said, "Well, you're having one this time and it looks completely healthy. Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"Good." She said softly. What would life be like once this baby arrived? Would the triplets be jealous and cause trouble? There would only be one way to find out

December 25th, 2004

Week 8

So she was pregnant. She still was floor. She had so much trouble getting pregnant the last time she never thought she could do it naturally again. How would it be to be pregnant and have three babies in the terrible two stages? She still needed to tell John. They never really talked about having another baby. They wanted three babies in the beginning and now, they had their three. She hoped John would be okay with it.

"Daddy. Mommy." JT shook John, "Santa came." John mumbled something. Josephine took her turn shaking him.

"Work time." She said. Jing-Mei giggled slightly. John opened his eyes.

"Work time?" He asked.

"Yeah. Work time for presents." Josephine giggled wildly.

"Santa came." JT said again.

"Momma, go now?" Josslyn asked. Jing-Mei nodded as she slid out of bed.

"If daddy wake sup, we can." Jing-Mei grabbed her bathrobe.

"Daddy!!" The triplets screamed.

"I'm up. I'm up." John groaned, "I may need to go to the bathroom and have coffee before we open up any presents."

"No!!" Josslyn screamed. Jing-Mei laughed softly, scooping her up.

"Don't torture them, John." She said. John got out of bed.

"How did they ever become so spoiled?" He asked her.

"They're Carter's." She winked.

"Very funny." John said as he went down stairs. The triplets gasped when they saw the presents.

"Santa loves us." Josephine grinned brightly. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Someone does." She smiled as she sat down. The triplets ran over to the gifts and as soon as John gave the word, they could open up all the gifts with their names on them.

"This one is for Josslyn from Santa." John smiled.

"Cool." Josslyn tore open the angel paper, "A Barbie!"

"Mommy, 'dis for you." JT handed Jing-Mei a package.

"How do you know it's for me?" She asked.

"'Cause there's a line." JT pointed to the hyphen in Jing-Mei's name; "I want lines."

"You have dots though." Jing-Mei showed him a package, "J dot T dot."

"That's cool." JT smiled and opened up his gift.

"Open yours," John smiled at his wife, "It's sort of an anniversary gift as well."

"Let's see. I don't trust you." Jing-Mei peered into the bag and saw a red teddy. She wouldn't be able to fit in it in a couple of weeks, "Very racy, Dr. Carter."

"Only the best for you." John winked. He sat back on the couch.

"Do you want your gift?" Jing-Mei sat on his lap. John nodded.

"Where is it?" He looked underneath the tree.

"It's not ready. It won't be for awhile." Jing-Mei smiled at him.

"I knew you'd be slow with my gift. You got the triplets done so quickly that you forgot me." John pouted.

"I didn't forget you." Jing-Mei laughed, "Your gift won't be ready for like seven and a half months." John frowned.

"I don understand." He said. Jing-Mei's heart thumped in her chest. This was it.

"I'm pregnant, John." Jing-Mei said softly. John's eyes widened.

"You're…pregnant?" He looked at his wife. She nodded.

"About eight weeks." She smiled, "I'm due in early August."

"You're pregnant!?" John cried. Jing-Mei bit her lip as she slid off of his lap.

"Yes, John." She whispered. He was mad. She knew he would be. "I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas." John watched her rush out of the room.

"April keep an eye on the kids." John got up and went into the dinning room. Jing-Mei was crying at the table, "Deb?"

"I'm sorry, John." She said.

"Sorry for giving me a child? Z don't understand." He said.

"I'm sorry you're not happy with it." She whispered.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" John smiled and took her hands, "I am thrilled. I'm going to be a dad again and with out medical help. I'm…going to be a dad again." Jing-Mei looked into her husband's eyes. There were tears in them.

"Oh John!" She threw her arms around his neck; "I'm so relieved." John chuckled softly.

"I can see." He said, "Why don't we take your pregnant body and go finish Christmas with the triplets?" Jing-Mei nodded. She felt so much better. John knew she was pregnant and he was thrilled about it. Everything will be all right.

Note: If you want to be updated and when these are updated Join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	41. Remembering

****

January 7th, 2005

Week 10

A whole New Year had begun. Jing-Mei and John had just celebrated their third wedding anniversary. It was wonderful. They spent their time alone in the house, just talking about the new baby coming up. They were all excited and so was Mrs. Chen. Jing-Mei was so thrilled that her mother was accepting it this time. In a week, Jing-Mei would be celebrating her birthday so John and Jing-Mei would be having an ultrasound and get a picture for the baby book. A present to herself, Jing-Mei said.

"We're seeing the baby! We're seeing the baby!" John was practically skipping his way to Jing-Mei's side of the car. She laughed softly. 

"Excited. John?" She asked him. John nodded and led her inside.

"Seeing the baby has always been my favourite part." He said, "At least you know what he or she looks like." She chuckled.

"Sort of." She put her hand on her stomach as they went to the desk, "Hi. Jing-Mei Carter. I have a twelve o'clock appointment to see Dr. Coburn." The receptionist nodded.

"She's ready for you right now. You may go right in." She said.

"Great!" John grabbed her hand and pulled her into Coburn's office.

"Dr. Carters, very nice to see you." Janet smiled as she sat at her desk; "It's always nice to have people come back to me after they've used fertility treatments."

"It's great." John smiled proudly, "Although I loved Dr. Maxwell."

"They all do." She chuckled. "Any names picked out?" Janet laughed to herself, "J names I suppose."

"We actually have been talking about names." Jing-Mei said, "Well John has."

"Jakob if it's a boy and Jessica if it's a girl." He said.

"Sounds great to me." Janet said, "Although I recommend Janet if it's a girl." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"I like Joyce." She said, "but we'll see."

"All right. Let's get this show on the road." Janet said. The women talked for the first fifteen minutes going over the routine stuff. Janet figured out that Jing-Mei's due date was August 6th, so Susan wasn't too far off. "Would you like to look at the baby?" John nodded.

"God, yes. I really need to see it." John was grinning from ear to ear. Jing-Mei chuckled as she climbed up onto the table.

"All right, All right, Dr Carter." Janet smiled softly. She squirted the gel onto her stomach. Jing-Mei squirmed as it touched her.

"God, that's cold." She giggled. John kissed her head softly.

"Always is." Janet smiled as she started the scan. "Dr. Lewis did the first one?" Jing-Mei nodded as she watched the screen.

"Yeah. She didn't find any more than one baby." She laughed. The baby flipped around on the screen. John smiled. He couldn't help the tears in his eyes.

"It's gorgeous." John whispered as he stared at the screen. He couldn't believe that was his child. It was so amazing. Technology was amazing.

"Well, the baby is extremely healthy and it's just one." Janet smiled. Jing-Mei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. So August 6th…Great." She sat up as Janet washed off her stomach.

"Do the triplets know you're pregnant yet?" Janet asked. John shook his head as He helped Jing-Mei down.

"Not yet. We're going to wait. I don't think they'll fully understand it yet. Maybe. Maybe not." John shrugged.

"When I start showing more, we'll tell them or maybe when we find the sex out." Jing-Mei extended her hand, "Thank you so much, Janet." Janet nodded as John led his wife out to the waiting room. He looked at her and smiled. Now he knew why some people had five or more kids. This feeling in his heart was enough to carry him on for years.

January 21st, 2005

Week 12

Her belly was starting to swell already. It was great. She had almost forgot this feeling of something growing inside of her. She had only been pregnant for twelve weeks, but she could already tell it was very different than it was with the triplets. It was more like Michaels. Jing-Mei looked at John as he sipped his coffee.

"Do you realize come August I would have given birth to five children?" Jing-Mei said. John choked on his coffee and laughed.

"Yeah…You look good for having five kid thoughs." John said.

"Three pregnancies though." Jing-Mei pointed out. John nodded and looked back at the newspaper. She smiled watching him.

"You're staring at me, Deb." He said not looking up from his newspaper. She chuckled.

"No I'm not." John looked up at her, "All right. I am." Jing-Mei stared into John's eyes even deeper. She blushed softly. He still had the ability to make her blush even after these few years they've been together. She was so thrilled she was having another one of his children.

"Come here." John stood up and took her hand. She arched her eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to murder you."

"I know. It's just odd that youre kidnapping me like this." She winked. John chuckled as he led his wife into the living room. The fire was crackling in the fireplace. She smiled softly as She sat on the couch. She stroked her small bump slowly. John went over to the bookcase and pulled out a photo album, "Oh lord."

"Don't oh lord me." John chuckled and nestled on the couch next to his wife. "The history of John and Deb." She nodded.

"It's very scary." She said as he opened up the photo album. Every month they added two or three pictures to the pages. The book started out with hospital pictures from the day they both were born to pictures from Jing-Mei's birthday recently.

"No it's not." He said opening up to the page of photos of when Jing-Mei and John had chicken pox. Jing-Mei burst out laughing.

"You could connect the dots on me." She shook her head.

"I'm worse." John said, "I had them on my tongue." Jing-Mei wrinkled her nose as they flipped over to their prom pictures.

"1987. God, that was a bad year to go to the prom. Big hair or crimped hair, a lot of make up, and terrible dresses." Jing-Mei said.

"But you sort of looked cute." John said.

"Oh no I didn't. There's nothing about that that was cute." Jing-Mei laughed. John chuckled.

"All right. How about this picture?" John flipped over to a picture of Jing-Mei when she was twenty-five weeks pregnant with the triplets. She looked like she swallowed two watermelons. Jing-Mei groaned loudly as she protectively put her hand around her bump.

"I better not get even close to that big this time around." She said. John chuckled softly flipping to pictures of him holding the triplets for the first time. Jing-Mei watched John's eyes twinkle. She smiled slightly. "You're an amazing father, John." He looked at her and smiled.

"You're an amazing mother." He said.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked him. John nodded flipping to the pictures to her latest birthday party.

"You're loved, Deb. You have three little humans that love you." John said, "Sure it'll be hard to have a new baby in the house, but we have the resources to help us this time around. It won't be as bad as it was last time." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad." She said thinking back to it. "Yeah we had three screaming newborns, but they were healthy. They didn't come too early. We were blessed." John slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"We are blessed." He kissed her temple. This baby was an example of that. No fertility drugs, just love. John smiled softly kissed Jing-Mei again. Josephine walked into the living room rubbing her eyes.

"Watchin' toons." She said climbing up onto the couch with her parents. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Is Josslyn still asleep?" She asked flipping on the television. Josephine nodded as she snuggled into John. He smiled at his daughter. He was so glad this family was expanding.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	42. Sex

February 19th, 2005

Week 16

Jing-Mei shuffled into the supply closet. There was no hiding her pregnancy. She looked pregnant. Not jut in her stomach, but in her face too. Only a few months into this pregnancy, she had gained fifteen pounds.

"Deb, we have a GSW coming in." Susan said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Great. Just when I thought I was going to get a nap in." She smiled softly, "Where's Gallant?"

"In the ambulance bay waiting for the rig." Susan chuckled.

"Great." Jing-Mei went out to Ambulance Bay. "Hey."

"Hey." Michael smiled at Jing-Mei, "GSW coming in."

"So I heard." She said, "Are you always this cheery?"

"No." Michael chuckled, "How is the pregnancy going?"

"Good thank you." She pulled her lab jacket tighter around her. The air was so cold in Chicago in February. The sirens echoed off in the distance, "Here we go."

"Finally." Michael smiled. The ambulance screeched to a stop in front of them Jing-Mei pulled open the doors and Pam started rambling off the woman's vitals.

"Trauma one." Jing-Mei pulled the gurney into the hospital, "God, we have a pumper here."

"We need to bag her." Michael said.

"Then do it." Jing-Mei said. She put pressure onto the wound and shook her head, "Call the OR. She has no exit wound. God, she's pumping more then that's going in." 

Jing-Mei reached behind her and grabbed the forceps. She reached into the wound and found the pumping vein. She pinched the vein with the forceps and the blood stopped pumping.

"Let's get her upstairs NOW!" Jing-Mei snapped. They put up the guardrails and wheeled the gurney out.

"That was cool." Michael said to her.

"It was messy." She growled pulling her gloves off.

"But very cool." Michael chuckled as he stepped on to the elevator.

If she lives, that will be very cool." She mumbled.

* * *

Jing-Mei walked into the house. She was so sore. Her GSW patient made it through the surgery, thankfully.

"John?" She called out.

"Shhhh." He shushed his wife, "in the living room." Jing-Mei walked into the living room. John was sitting on the couch with JT cuddled against his chest.

"Hey. What is he doing up so late?" She asked.

"He was running a slight fever." John said. Jing-Mei frowned and sat next to them, "He's okay now." Jing-Mei put her hand on JT's back.

"You should have called me at work. I would have come home."

"There was no reason to all you. He's fine." John whispered, "How was it being on your feet for so long?" She shrugged.

"My ankles are starting to swell, but I'm fine. I'll go soak in bath before bed." Jing-Mei said, "Are the girls feeling okay?"

"They're fine." He said slowly standing up, trying not to wake JT, "I'll see you in bed." Jing-Mei nodded and watched John leave the room. She sighed deeply and caressed her stomach. She missed so much while she was at work. She really needed to take more time off. Maybe she could start her maternity leave and spend time with the triplets before this baby came.

March 5th, 2005

Week 18

John glanced at the clock on the waiting room wall. Today they were going to find the sex out of the baby. They both wanted a boy this time. It would be perfect if it was a boy. They would have two boys and two girls. Jing-Mei nudged him with a chuckle.

"Did you hear me, John?" She asked. John shook his head.

"No. What did you say?" John asked.

"I said that Janet is ready for us." She said. John looked up and saw Janet standing in her office looking at them.

"Oh. All right." John stood up and took Jing-Mei's hand and led her into the office. He smiled slightly at Janet.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Carter?" She asked.

"Fine thank you." John said. Janet chuckled.

"I was actually talking to Jing-Mei, but it's good to know you're okay." Janet said. John blushed.

"I'm fine." Jing-Mei snickered as she got onto the table, "My feet are a little bit swollen, but that's okay. It's nothing too bad. My maternity leave starts in like four months." Janet laughed.

"Counting down the days I see." She said.

"Of course." She smiled, "I just want to be home with the kids."

"They will run you ragged." John said as he sat down next to her.

"Triplets tend to do that I've been told." Janet said, "Are you two ready to try to find out the sex of the baby?" Jing-Mei nodded. She couldn't wait to find the sex out. This part was so exciting.

"Please." John said.

"Okay, let's see." Janet squirted the gel onto Jing-Mei's belly. She squirmed underneath the coolness.

"Next time we need to bring the triplets." Jing-Mei said, "They'd find this really cool." Janet chuckled with a nod.

"Little ones usually do." She said, "All right. What are you guys hoping for?"

"A boy." John said, "But it really doesn't matter."

"As long as it's healthy, huh?" Janet asked.

"We would love it and cherish it even if it wasn't healthy." Jing-Mei said as she looked up at the screen. Janet smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, but it looks like it is very healthy." She said with a smile, "Nice heart beat. See? It's sucking its thumb."

"Oh look." Jing-Mei smiled softly watching her baby.

"All right. Got a clear view." Janet said. John looked at the screen; "Can you tell what it is?" John narrowed his eyes and focused. His eyes welled with tears.

"It's a boy." John whispered. Jing-Mei gasped.

"Yeah. It's a boy. Congratulations." Janet smiled softly.

"A boy…." Jing-Mei whispered. John leaned over and kissed her.

"A boy." John smiled brightly, "Thank you."

"Thank you." She said softly as Janet wiped off her belly.

"Well, everything looks great. I won't need to see you until your twenty-ninth week, unless something happens." Janet said.

"Thank you so much." John helped Jing-Mei off of the table.

"JT will be so happy about this." John smiled. Jing-Mei nodded.

"I know. He won't be the only boy anymore." Jing-Mei said waving goodbye to Janet. John was so happy about this. He was getting another boy. This was exactly what John had been hoping for.

"We need to celebrate." John said. Jing-Mei's eyes sparkled.

"We'll celebrate when the triplets are sound asleep." John chuckled. Jing-Mei smiled as they walked outside. This was fantastic. Another boy and their family were complete.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	43. Pains

****

March 19th, 2005

Week 20

So they were having another boy. They were thrilled. They started decorating his nursery even though they were saving the really heavy stuff until later. Now, they were just deciding on names now.

"Okay, we have twenty-five letters out of the question, Baby." John said sitting on the bed with the baby name book.

"That narrows it down some." Jing-Mei said glancing over his shoulder, "I don't want a bad name. I want an elegant name."

"So Jam is out of the question." John chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She said, "I actually have a name I like a whole lot."

"Oh yeah? What would that name be now?" John grinned.

"Jakob. Jakob with a K, not a C. Jakob Carter sounds so perfect and goes with the others' names, don't you think?" Jing-Mei grinned. John nodded.

"Yeah I do." John said, "I like that a lot." He touched her belly.

"What about a middle name?" Jing-Mei asked him.

"Francis." John said, "Jakob Francis Carter."

"Jakob Francis Carter…I like that." Jing-Mei said as she touched her belly, "Jakob, Josslyn, JT, and Josephine Carter."

"Perfect." John smiled, "You think your mother will like it?"

"No she won't." Jing-Mei chuckled, "But I don't care. The name is perfect for us." John nodded as he wrote the name out. He wanted to see what it looked like written out. "He's moving."

"Is he?" John put his hand on Jing-Mei's stomach, "He knows we've named him. Do you like your name, Buddy?" The baby kicked hard. Jing-Mei laughed.

"I think that kick is a yes." Jing-Mei said as the triplets ran in. Mrs. Chen came in red faced and winded, "You okay, Mother?"

"They ran me ragged. I don't know how the two of you do it."

"It's hard." John said, "but we're used to it." Mrs. Chen sat down in one of the old Victorian chairs and took in a deep breath.

"Mother, we have some good news." Jing-Mei grinned.

"Would that good news be a nice glass of water in my hand?" She looked at April and gave her a look. April sighed and went off to the kitchen. John chuckled softy.

"Don't treat our help like that." Jing-Mei said, "But no. The good news is that John and I have come up with a name for the baby."

"Oh you have you?" Mrs. Chen asked, "What would that be?"

"Jakob Francis Carter. That's Jakob with a K." John said.

"I was about to say that was a nice name but…Jakob with a K?" Mrs. Chen asked, "What is he some air headed stripper?"

"No. His name would be Long Dong Silver if he was a stripper." John said. Jing-Mei surpressed a laugh. "We like the name mother."

"I suppose it could grow on me." She said.

"Good because we're not asking for approval.' Jing-Mei said

"Here is your water, Mrs. Chen." April handed her the water.

"Thank you, Child." Mrs. Chen took a large sip of water. Jing-Mei smiled softly at John. 

Her mother approved of the name…in her own way of course. Choosing a name was such a load of their shoulders. They could call Jakob by his name instead of calling him 'The Baby'. It was wonderful.

April 16th, 2005

Week 24

Jing-Mei was moving slower lately. She seemed to gain so much weight over night. She was twenty-four weeks and Jakob made her feel like a punching bag. Jing-Mei slowly moved into the kitchen. Josephine pulled herself up onto one of the big chairs.

"Mommy, I very hungry. My Belly is talking." She said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"All right, Baby." She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the ham. A small pain shot through her stomach causing her to drop the ham on the floor. Josephine giggled softly.

"All messy." She said smiling. Jing-Mei nodded slowly as she took in a long ragged breath.

"Yeah…." Jing-Mei closed the fridge and leaned against it. The pain was getting worse and more intense. It was a contraction. It was too early to be feeling any kind of contraction, even Braxton Hicks. "OH god!!" Jing-Mei keeled over in utter pain.

"Mommy?" Josephine looked at her with wide eyes as Jing-Mei slid to the ground. She jumped off of the chair. "Mommy?"

"Oh Baby…" She grunted trying to breathe through pain, "C-Call Daddy." Josephine ran to the phone and hit number one on the speed dial. 

"Cook County General." Jerry said picking up the phone. He licked the frosting off of his fingers. He couldn't get enough of the Twinkies Susan had given him. God, he loved Doctor Lewis.

"Is Daddy dear?" Josephine asked in a small voice. Jerry frowned.

"Who is this?" He asked.  
"Josie. My mommy fell." She said.

"Your mommy fell?" Jerry asked with an arched eyebrow. Jing-Mei groaned.

"Carter. Say J-Josie Carter." She groaned. Josephine bit her lip.

"I Josie Carter." She said.

"Oh! Is your daddy John Carter?" Jerry asked. Josephine nodded

"Yeah. He doctor." Josephine said. Jerry nodded and flagged John down.

"Carter, I think your daughter is on the phone. Josie or something like that?" Jerry said. Joh stared at him as he walked up to the admit desk.

"Yeah. She's one of them." John frowned and took the phone, "Josie? Is that you?"

"Hi Daddy." Josephine said looking at Jing-Mei crying on the floor.

"Why are you calling me at work, Baby doll?" John asked her.

"Momma said." She said.

"Mommy told you to call me?" John asked. Something wasn't right. Jing-Mei didn't tell the triplets to call him. Something had to be wrong. All John could think about was Jakob, "What happened?"

"Momma fell, Daddy." She said.

"She fell? Is she okay?" John asked.

"She's crying, Daddy." Josephine bit her lip, "I gonna cry."

"Don't cry, baby doll. Is mommy okay, Josie?" John asked.

"No." Josephine whispered as she started to get scared. She could hear the worry in her father's voice even though he was trying to hide it.

"Okay, Baby. Tell mommy I will be there in ten minutes." John said hanging up the phone, "Kerry, Something happened to Jing-Mei. I need to go. I'll probably be back with her."

* * *

John ran into the house.

"Deb?? Deb, where are you?" He yelled. Josephine and Josslyn ran out of the kitchen.

"Here, Daddy." Josslyn said with very large eyes. John ran into the kitchen to find Jing-Mei on the floor. He ran to her side.

"What happened?" John asked. Jing-Mei looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I've been having contractions. It's t-to early, John." She trembled. John took in a deep breath.

"You should have called an ambulance, Deb." John said.

"I w-wanted you." Jing-Mei sobbed. John glanced at his triplets.

"You three get into the back seat of the car. Buckle up. Josie, open up the passenger side door for mommy." John said.

"Okay, Daddy." The three children ran out. John slipped his arms beneath Jing-Mei's body and lifted her up into his arms.

"Okay. We'll get you to the hospital." John carefully carried Jing-Mei out to the car. He got her into the front seat. John raced to the driver's side and grabbed his cell phone as he started the car.

"Oh god." Jing-Mei groaned, "it hurts."

"I know, Baby." John whispered as Jerry picked up the phone, "It's Carter. Have Coburn down in trauma one now. Jing-Mei is in labour. She's twenty-four weeks." John sped along the streets of Chicago trying to get there quickly. Twenty-four weeks was too early. He knew what Jakob's chances would be. Sure, there had been a few miracles, but it was rare. As soon as he stopped in the ambulance bay, Janet ran up to the car with a wheel chair.

"Jing-Mei, what's going on? Jake trying to come early? I didn't send out a memo." She smiled weakly as she helped Jing-Mei out of the car.

"Yes." She whispered, "It's too early Janet."

"I know." Janet said softly.

"I'll take the kids to the daycare." Kerry said. John nodded.

"Thank you." John whispered as he followed Janet and Jing-Mei into the hospital.

"Has the contractions been regular?" Janet asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Ten minutes apart." She said softly. John helped her into one of the bed.

"All right. We'll get that stopped. We'll start you on magnesium." Janet said getting her gloves on, "Let's check you out." Abby walked in.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Get her some magnesium please." Janet said. Abby bit her lip and nodded, "You are dilate, only about three centimeters, but that's a lot for twenty-four weeks." Jing-Mei's lips quivered.

"I'm going to loose him. I'm going to loose Jakob." She whispered.

"I will try everything in my power, Jing-Mei, to make that not happen. We have a terrific NICU just in case." Janet said softly, "let's hope your contractions stop. Your water hasn't broken so that's good a really good sign. I might have to put a few stitches in to close your cervix, all right?" John nodded slowly.

"Do what ever you have to do." John said.

"It should be kicking in soon." Abby said looking at Jing-Mei.

"Good." Janet said, "We're keeping you here as long as we have to." John nodded slowly.

* * *

Jing-Mei was able to fall asleep an hour ago. The contractions had lessened, but not faded completely. John sat at her bedside. His heart was still pounding in his chest. Jing-Mei opened her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Jing-Mei whispered. John nodded.

"Yeah. He's okay." John said softly, "You're on strict bed rest."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She sighed.

"You need to stay here over night to be monitored, but you can probably go home tomorrow." He said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"April came and got them." John said.

"Good." Jing-Mei closed her eyes. She was so tired. She had been so frightened earlier today. Maybe if she stayed on bed rest and took of herself she could have a pregnancy that was full term.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	44. Friends

****

April 30th, 2005

Week 26

Jing-Mei hated bed rest. She always did, but she wanted Jakob to be born on time. It was impossible to have triplets and be on bed rest though. Thank god April and her mother was helping out.

"Here is a sandwich." Mrs. Chen walked into the bedroom and placed a grilled cheese sandwich and some tea on the nightstand. She looked at her daughter; "You're staring at the wall."

"I'm just thinking." Jing-Mei said softly. Mrs. Chen sat next to her.

"About what?"

"If I was a good mother or not." Jing-Mei smiled slightly.

"You're an amazing mother, Jing-Mei." Mrs. Chen said, "You have three wonderful children here and one blessing about to enter the family. You're much better of a mother than I ever was to you and I know that." Jing-Mei's face softened.

"That's not true." Jing-Mei said, "You've been a great mother."

"No I haven't. I've been horrible and judgmental." She said.

"Well, yeah…" Jing-Mei smiled, "but that what mothers do." Mrs. Chen shook her head.

"I hope you tell the triplets that you love them every single day. Tell them how wonderful they are and make sure they know you'll behind them one hundred percent when they chose to go with their dreams." Mrs. Chen said. Jing-Mei smiled tenderly at her mother. She had never heard her mother talk like this before.

"Mom, I know you are behind me. It's been a long road for us, but I know now how amazing you are. You've changed so much over the years and I appreciate that." Jing-Mei said.

"Well, you are my daughter after all." Mrs. Chen said, "You will see how it feels when Josslyn and Josephine fall in love.

"I don't want to know how that feels." She chuckled. "They're never going to get married or have children. They're going to stay little forever." Mrs. Chen took her daughter's hand and kissed it.

"No matter how many times you hope that happens, they always grow up into the amazing people you want the to be." She said.

"I love you, Mother." Jing-Mei said softly, hormones running high.

"I love you too." Mrs. Chen said.

* * *

John walked into the house after his long shift. He wasn't sure if Jing-Mei the kids were asleep so he wasn't about to yell out her name. John walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Deb?" He said softly. She looked up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Darling. How was work?" Jing-Mei asked him.

"It was nice." He said loosening his tie, "How was your day?"

"Wonderful. Mother and I had a nice talk about her parenting skills." Jing-Mei said. John arched his eyebrow; "It wasn't like that. We had a nice heart to heart. We really needed that."

"That's great." John smiled taking his shirt off. Jing-Mei arched her eyebrow.

"It was." Jing-Mei smiled softly and closed her eyebrows. She was right. A nice heart to heart was exactly what their relationship needed.

May 14th, 2003

Week 28

John had the triplets today. Jing-Mei was extremely tired and she couldn't handle the children. John was taking them out to eat.

"I'm gonna eat only fries." JT said climbing up onto a chair.

"You're eating a burger too." John said stepping up to the cashier. "Hi. Could I have three hamburger happy meals with Pepsi and a number two with a dr. pepper?" The cashier nodded.

"A dr. pepper for Dr. Carter." John turned around to see Harper Tracey standing behind him. His eyes widened.

"Harper Tracey! Oh my god!" He laughed loudly, "It's been forever hasn't it??" The last time John saw Harper was that forth of July when Jing-Mei thought he was leaving her for Harper.

"Harper Winslow now." Harper said showing him her hand.

"You got married?" He asked.

"Two years ago yesterday." Harper smiled. John glanced at the baby she was holding in her arms. It was a gorgeous little girl.

"Is that yours?" He asked, shocked. Harper nodded.

"Chantel." Harper smiled, "She's almost a year old. Time sure flies." Harper glanced back at the table to the triplets.

"I can't believe you have a child." John laughed, "Those are mine, Josslyn, Jonathan the fourth, and Josephine. Jing-Mei is pregnant with our fourth, Jakob." Harper grinned brightly.

"That's terrific." She said with a chuckle, "So, we've grown up."

"That we have. For the better I hope." John grabbed the tray of food, "Why don't you ladies come join us?" Harper nodded.

"Great, thanks." Harper slid Chantel into one of the high chairs.

"Hi. Who are you?" Josephine asked. Harper smiled as she sat down.

"My name is Harper. I used to work with your daddy." She said.

"You're a doctor?" JT asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Harper smiled. "They're darling, John. They look so much like you." John nodded as he handed the kids their food.

"Are you in Chicago for long, Harper?" John asked.

"For awhile. We got stationed out here so I figured we can catch up with old friends." Harper said giving Chantel a French fry.

"Ahhh, you're still an army brat." John laughed. Harper nodded.

"Forever and always of course." Harper smiled, "We need men and women more than ever right now." John nodded.

"How true. How true." He said.

* * *

"MOMMY!!!!" Josslyn yelled running into the house.

"I hear you." Jing-Mei waddled down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Harper walked into her home.

"Hey there." John smiled, "You're supposed to be resting."

"I will be resting on the couch." She gave Harper a look.

"Look who we ran in to." John smiled, "She's married and has a little girl now so don't freak out, Deb."

"I'm not freaking out." Jing-Mei said looking at the little girl in Harper's arms. "Come into the living room." Harper smiled softly.

"Chantel and I should really get going." Harper said.

"No, please Harper. Come in. The kids seem to like your little one and they need to get used to having little ones around." She said.

"Thank you." Harper said as John led them into the living room. This was a little awkward, but Jing-Mei would be on her best behaviour. Harper was married and had a child; she couldn't be interested in John and who cares if she was. Jing-Mei knew john wasn't interested in her.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	45. shower

****

June 11th, 2005

Week 32

John rubbed Jing-Mei's back. It was getting close to the end. Jakob would be here in eight weeks. John and Jing-Mei were so excited to see him. They were excited to see a normal sized baby. The triplets were so small when they were born. It'd be a nice change of pace.

"We need to finish the nursery sometime soon." Jing-Mei said.

"It is done, Sweetheart. I just need to put the rocking chair in there." John smiled. Jing-Mei smiled and looked at him.

"It's done?' She grinned brightly; "Can I go see it?"

"Sure. If you want to." He said. Jing-Mei nodded. John helped Jing-Mei to her feet. She groaned slightly. She had to remember she only had eight weeks left. She couldn't loose her sanity just yet. John helped her to the nursery and he opened the door.

"Oh…My god." She grinned brightly as she clapped her hands. "It's absolutely wonderful!" 

There were trains every where. The bedspread ad little locomotives on it and there were stuffed engines on the shelf. A real train set was on the wall near the ceiling and with a flip of a single switch, the train was running.

"Do you like it?" John asked.

"I love it, John! It's perfect." She said walking over to the crib. "I can't wait for Jake to be here." He smiled softly.

"Same here." John said. John went out ito the hallway and grabbed the cherry oak rocking chair for her. He brought it in the nursery. "Here come sit down." Jing-Mei smiled thankfully.

"How do you think the triplets will be when he comes?" She asked. John smiled softly.

"Well, I think Josephine and J.T. will be wonderful with him, but Joss I think she might be a little more hard on him." John said, "She might be a little terror." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I think she might be, but this is great, John." She said. "Our family will be complete." John nodded as he kissed her head.

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it?" He asked.

"Amazing, but yet sad." She said, "This is over so quickly."

"But now we get to raise them and kick them out of the house and become grandparents ourselves." John said. Jing-Mei groaned.

"I can't think about being a grandparent yet, John." She said, "Let me focus on giving birth first." John smiled softly.

"All right. You got it, Deb." He said, "I should go check on the kids. Can you get back to the room all right yourself?"

"I'm not going to break." She hauled herself up and looked at John, "Thank you for finishing the nursery. It's perfect."

"It was my pleasure." He said. Jing-Mei waddled to her bedroom. She was so happy the nursery was done and looking so beautiful. It set her mind at ease.

June 25th, 2005

Week 34

Jing-Mei turned in her bed. A baby kicking her lungs was disrupting her nap. Jing-Mei slowly opened her eyes when she heard some giggled come from down stairs. She slowly sat up.

"John?" She slid out of bed. The triplets were at her mother's house so she knew it wasn't them. She ran her hand through her hair as she eased herself down the stairs, "John?"

"Shhh. She's coming." Someone whispered. Jing-Mei walked into the living room and everyone yelled surprise. Everyone from work was there. The room was decorated in blue and white decorations. Jing-Mei's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "What is this for?"

"A baby shower slash party." Abby smiled. Jing-Mei looked at John.

"Surprise." He said slipping his arm around her waist.

"You're going to get it." Jing-Mei said. He helped her over to a chair. "This is so wonderful, Guys."

"You don't have a baby everyday." Susan smiled, "Plus we brought cake." Jing-Mei grinned brightly at the mere mention of food. Pratt chuckled softly.

"Chocolate with vanilla frosting." He said.

"My favourite." She said glancing over at the presents. "Are all of those mine?" John nodded.

"Do you want to open them? You can if you want." He said.

"Will there be a stripper here?" Jing-Mei asked with a giggle.

"I hope not." Kerry mumbled glancing at Sandy with a smile.

"No stripper, but presents." Susan said as she picked one up, "This one is from me. I hope you like it. It's impossible to shop for a Carter. They have utterly everything." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"You've got that right." She rested the package on her belly and opened it up. She lifted up a blue jumper and started laughing. She showed it to everyone. Embroider on it was a saying. "I'm a Carter that's why. That's perfect Susan. Thank you."

"Glad you like it." Susan said.

"This is from Sandy and I." Kerry handed her a bag. Jing-Mei smiled at Sandy and pulled out a cashmere baby blanket.

"Oh it's beautiful." Jing-Mei grinned. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Sandy said. Greg handed Jing-Mei a card.

"It's from Gallant and myself." He said. 

"We figured something for the Mom would be a nice change of pace from all the baby gifts." Michael said. Jing-Mei opened the card and found a pass to a day spa. Jing-Mei groaned loudly.

"OH this is perfect, Guys." She said, grinning, "Thank you." Greg and Michael grinned triumphal. Jing-Mei continued to open all her presents. She was spoiled. Jakob was spoiled. It was perfect. "Can we eat cake now? Jake is starving." John chuckled.

"Jake or you?" He asked. Jing-Mei smiled.

"Both maybe." She said. Everyone chuckled at her. John put the cake in front of Jing-Mei. It was in the shape of a blue rocking horse. Jing-Mei absolutely loved it. And why should she? It was cake and it had a lot of frosting on it.

"Are you having fun?" John whispered to Jing-Mei. She nodded with a slight yawn.

"Yes, but I'm getting very tired." She said. "It feels like we've been at this for a long time." John nodded to his wife.

"Well, we have." He said, "I'll get you upstairs and everyone out if you want." Jing-Mei nodded with a tired smile.

"Thank you." John helped Jing-Mei upstairs to her bed. She got so tired so easily lately. She felt bad for leaving her own baby shower, but she had to sleep. Jing-Mei was so happy as she dozed off and she had every right to be. Moments like these reminded how many friends she really had.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	46. Something Nice

****

July 9th, 2005

Week 36

Time was getting close. The big day was almost here. The air in the house was filled with excitement. A new baby was due to arrive very soon. John glanced in on Jing-Mei as she slept. He smiled and walked into the hallway. He looked in on the girls. They were sound asleep. He walked back into the hallway when he heard a tiny sobbing coming from JT's bedroom. He frowned and walked in.

"JT? What's wrong?" He asked going to his bedside.

"Nuttin." JT whispered. John sat on the bed and rubbed his son's back. JT flinched.

"Buddy, tell me what's wrong." He flipped on the bedside light.

"Nuttin!!" JT cried. John forced his son to look at him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. "Go away!!!"

"Jonathan, don't start getting an attitude." John said. JT looked at his father startled. He only called him Jonathan when he was serious. "Tell me what's wrong?" JT's lips quivered.

"I c-can't." He whispered.

"Sure you can, Buddy." John said, "If you did something, you need to tell me. Did you do something?" JT shook his head.

"No, Daddy." He said.

"Then what is it?" John asked him.

"You and Mommy aren't going to love me anymore." JT wailed. He slammed his face into John's lap as he sobbed.

"What? No. That would never happen, Son." John said. "Mommy and I will always love you no matter what happens."

"You'll forget me!!!" JT moaned. John rubbed his son's back.

"JT, I don't understand why you're so upset. Mommy and me will never forget you. How could we? You're my little guy." John asked. JT sat up, still sobbing.

"B-Because you're g-getting a n-new little guy!!!" He wailed. John stared at his son. So this was what it was all about.

"JT, you're not being replaced. Jake is going to be your little brother, but you'll always be my little guy." John said.

"You're gonna love Jake more!!" JT cried.

"No we're not. We're going to love you and Jake the same. It's going to be so fun to have a little brother, JT." John said ruffling his son's dark hair, "You and Jake can play baseball together. You can tease Joss and Josie together. You guys are going to have so much fun together. I promise you will love him as much as us, but you're not being replaced. That could never happen."

"R-Really?" JT asked. John nodded.

"Really. You will always be our first son, JT. Jake is Jakob, but you're Jonathan Truman Carter the forth. You have our name. You need to be strong and make our namesake proud. Can you do that?" JT nodded.

"Yeah. I can be strong like Superman." JT said. John smiled softly.

"Good boy. Now why don't you go to sleep and in the morning I will make a huge breakfast." John smiled softly. "Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." JT cuddled back into bed. John kissed his son's cheek and shut the light off. He sighed and left the room. It broke his heart to see JT so upset about getting a new brother but he knew things would work out.

July 23rd, 2005

Week 38

John went into the kitchen. Jing-Mei was so miserable being pregnant now so John wanted to do something special for her. Maybe she would go into labor do to excitement. He chuckled to himself.

"All right, first the pancakes." He said grabbing the batter from the fridge. Okay he should let cook do it, but it'd be more special if he did it himself.

He poured the batter onto the hot skillet. Steam bellowed up. Jing-Mei would be so surprised. He began to set the tray as the pancakes browned. He put a single rose in a small vase.

"You better love this, Baby." John smiled as he tended back to the pancakes. Soon, he had made a wonderful breakfast. Toast, pancakes, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Jing-Mei deserved this. He took the tray and walked up the stairs. "Deb?"

"Sleeping." Jing-Mei mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head. John chuckled softly.

"I made you a special breakfast." He said. Jing-Mei opened her eyes. She looked at the tray of food and smiled brightly.

"Why did you make me breakfast, John?" She asked.

"Because you're the mother of my children and you deserve this." John said. Jing-Mei slowly sat up.

"Thank you." She said tucking the napkin into her nightgown. "This smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes delicious as well." He winked at her.

"Is it terribly hot outside?" Jing-Mei asked cutting up the pancake. John nodded.

"Yeah. It's already ninety." He said, "I can't wait until it cools off some."

"At least you're not carrying around a seven pound baby." She chuckled "Are you holy terrors still asleep?" John nodded.

"Last time I checked yeah." He said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Can you believe Jakob will be here soon?" She asked.

"No." John said, "Isn't this great though? We didn't use any fertility drugs and we get a baby and now he'll be here."

"It's fantastic." She said, "And so are these pancakes."

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"You need to be cooking a little bit ore around here." She said, "Cook is a terrific cook, but your food is a little bit different."

"That's because my food is filled with love." John watched Jing-Mei eat. She was so gorgeous, but he could tell this pregnancy was wearing on her. This was her third time being pregnant and her fifth child. Anyone would be tired after all of that, but she was a trooper.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	47. Finale

****

August 6th, 2005

Week 40

Jing-Mei watched at the triplets played on their jungle gym. They were having so much fun. She wished she could bottle up all of that energy. She would become a millionaire. Oh wait...She was a Carter. Jing-Mei laughed to herself.

"What's funny?" John asked walking in with lemonade.

"I'm a Carter." She said.

"That makes you laugh?" He asked as he settled next to her.

"Yeah it does." Jing-Mei chuckled taking her lemonade. "I don't feel like a millionaire. I never have and I don't think I ever will."

"Same here." He said. "Its just something I would like to forget."

"It's weird when you grow up in a family like this." She said, "You don't want al the money." John nodded. Jing-Mei hugged her stomach. She wasn't feeling to well at that moment.

"Like I said, I want to forget the money." He said.

"You know what I can't forget?" Jing-Mei asked softly.

"What?" John looked at him.

"That my water broke." She smiled. John stared at her.

"Wh-What?" He whispered.

"My water broke." She said to him. John jumped up.

"Oh my god!!! It's time!!" He cried. He ran to the door, "APRIL HER WATER BROKE!!!! Oh god!!" John grabbed the hospital bag and ran to the car. Jing-Mei chuckled softly. John tended to freak out at these things.

"You forgot me." Jing-Mei waddled to the door. John ran back.

"No I didn't." He smiled and took her hand, "We're having a baby." Jing-Mei nodded.

"Finally." She chuckled as she took his head. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was it. They were having a baby.

Two hours later

Jing-Mei sat in her hospital bed, quietly flipping through a magazine. The contractions weren't very close, but they were closer. She was very anxious to have Jake though. John walked through the door with a couple of glasses of water.

"How are you feeling?" john asked.

"Okay, I guess." She smiled weakly, "At least I don't have to have a c-section this time." John nodded as he sat down on her bed.

"It'll be time soon enough." John said. Jing-Mei nodded as she took his hand. "Contraction?" She grunted. He rubbed down her back. She whimpered.

"God…Mother fucker." She cried.

"Shhh. It's all right." John whispered.

"Shut up!!" She cried loudly as she started to relax. Jing-Mei exhaled and shot him a look, "I swear to God, John, if you run your mouth off during another contraction you won't be having any balls left." John held up his hands with a smile.

"I surrender." He chuckled, "Are you all right now?" She nodded.

"Yes. I think I need to try for a nap." She said. John nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Nap and I will call everyone." He said pulling the blanket up around Jing-Mei. John slipped out into the hallway and grabbed the payphone. He dialed his father's number.

__

"Hello?" Jack picked up the phone.

"Dad, it's me." John said.

__

"Johnny boy, it's nice to hear from you. I just got off the phone with your sister." Jack said, "How are the grandchildren?"

"They're fine, but that's not why I called you." He said.

__

"Then why did you call me?" Jack asked as he poured himself some orange juice. He was getting a late start.

"Well, You're going to become a grandfather again today." John smiled. There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Dad?"

__

"She's having the baby?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah. We're at county right now." John said, "She's doing pretty good. We still have a long night a head of us though."

__

"I will catch a flight out there if you wish." Jack said.

"Thank you. I would love that. Jing-Mei would like that." John smiled, "Good bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. It was so great that Jack would be there soon. He looked at the phone. He had to call Mrs. Chen next. Jing-Mei would want her mother here soon.

4:24 PM

Jing-Mei groaned loudly. She had only been at this for five hours and she wanted it to be done with already.

"Get this baby out of me, John." Jing-Mei said. John chuckled.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"If I fall, catch me." She whispered as John helped her out of the bed.

"You won't fall. Walking will help the labour along." John said.

"I know. I'm a doctor." She smiled as John slipped his arm around her waist.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm a proctologist." She said. John winced.

"That's gross." He said, "And painful."

"It's a fine profession." Jing-Mei said as they slowly walked down the hallway, "How do you think the kids are doing?"

"I think they are probably bouncing off the walls waiting for the baby to get here." John laughed. Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"They're going to love having him around." She said.

"Can you believe we're about to be in the newborn stage again?" John asked his wife. Jing-Mei sighed and shook her head.

"We just got the triplets all trained and doing things by themselves. Now we have to do it all over again." Jing-Mei said.

"But it's worth it." He said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Completely worth it." She smiled brightly. All this pain was worth it. She would have another son within hours.

7:35 p.m.

John held Jing-Mei as she cried softly into his chest. Her contractions were getting closer and more intense lately. She was really considering an epidural, but she wasn't sure yet.

"W-We're not doing this again." Jing-Mei moaned.

"I know. Jake is it. I'll get fixed if you want." John said.

"Y-Yes. Please." Jing-Mei sobbed into his chest. He sighed John softly rubbed her back. She was in so much misery.

"Do you want me to go get Coburn for you?" He asked.

"N-No." She whispered, wiping her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" John asked her.

"Don't I look fine?" Jing-Mei snapped. John rubbed his neck.

"Ah…. I don't want to answer that." He said. Jing-Mei groaned.

"You're a horrible husband. You're supposed to say I look beautiful and attractive." Jing-Mei said. John cleared his throat.

"I um…You're in pain." He said.

"Very much so." Jing-Mei said. "Can I start pushing soon?" John laughed as Jack walked into the bedroom. He immediately brightened up.

"Dad, hey! I didn't expect you here so soon." John smiled.

"I can't miss the birth of my own grandchild now can I?" Jack asked going to Jing-Mei's bedside, "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." Jing-Mei said weakly, "Thank you for coming." She smiled weakly, trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this." Jack said, "I called Eleanor twice. The first time she hung up on me and the second time I finally told her about Jakob. She was…well, you know your mother."

"Yeah I do unfortunately." John said, "maybe we'll get a card."

"Hopefully she'll come to see him and the triplets." Jing-Mei said.

"Maybe." John said brushing back Jing-Mei's hair, "Never mind her though." Jing-Mei cuddled into her husband. He made all the pain fade away.

"Do you need me to get anything, Sweetie?" Jack asked.

"Could you call the house and check on the triplets?" John asked, "They should of have their baths by now" Jack nodded.

"All right. I will." He got up, "Take care, Jing-Mei."

"Thank you, Dad." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

10:11 p.m.

Jing-Mei took in deep breaths. He contractions were a minute and a half apart. She was ready to get this thing going. Janet walked into the room smiling. Jing-Mei groaned loudly.

"How is everyone doing in here?" She asked, getting her gloves.

"I want this baby out." Jing-Mei said. Janet chuckled.

"Well, let me see how far along you are." Janet said.

"Great." John rubbed his hands together; "I have a feeling we're ten centimeters." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"I hope so." Jing-Mei sighed as Janet pulled up a seat.

"How are the contractions feeling?" She asked.

"Very close and painful." Jing-Mei said. Janet nodded as she started to examine the woman in labour. She grunted.

"Sorry." She said, "The baby is coming soon. You're eight centimeters along. Within the hour, you'll have him."

"Really?" John smiled. Janet nodded.

"Yup." Janet said taking her gloves off, "You're doing great, Dr. Carter."

"Thank you." Jing-Mei said as she shifted in bed. John looked at his wife.

"Did you hear that?" John asked taking her hand.

"Yes." She smiled, "Jake is coming." John leaned down and kissed her. It was so weird. The nine-month pregnancy was finally ending. It was bittersweet really.

"My boy." John grinned rubbing her belly, "Come out, Baby."

"He is." Jing-Mei groaned, trying to brace herself as the contraction tore through her body. John held her hand. It felt like it was going to break but he didn't care. She was in pain.

"Breath, Darling." John said.

"I AM!!" She cried. The contraction was the most painful one yet. John sighed, feeling her hand relax around his fingers.

"Are you okay?" John asked. Jing-Mei nodded slowly.

"I will be." She smiled weakly, "That was a bad one." John nodded.

"Try to relax and rest." John said softly kissing her temple. He was glad it wasn't him.

11: 21 p.m.

It was almost midnight and she was in utter pain. It was time. She just knew it. Jing-Mei took Johns hand and squeezed.

"Could you please get Janet?" She asked.

"You sure?" John asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"I will start pushing whether Janet is here or not." She said.

"Al right." John grinned nervously. He took in a deep breath and went out ito the hallway. He grabbed the nurse, "Hi. Could you get Janet? My wife is about to push." The nurse nodded.

"Sure." She smiled paging her boss. John walked back into the room to see nurses already in there preparing Jing-Mei

"Wow. This was quick." He said. Jing-Mei rolled her eyes.

"For you. Not for me." She said. John chuckled as he sat next to his wife. Janet walked into the room with a smile.

"I hear you want to push." She said, Jing-Mei nodded. "Well, you should be full dilated, but let's see." Janet looked between Jing-Mei's leg and laughed, "Oh yes."

"Don't laugh when you're between my legs." Jing-Mei frowned.

"Sorry, but you're ready to push." She said.

"Good…cause….con…." Jing-Mei groaned as another contraction tore through her body. 

"Push, Jing-Mei. Bear down and push." Janet said. Johns breath caught in his throat as he watched Jing-Mei start to push. This was it.

"God." Jing-Mei grunted as she pushed.

"I'm so excited." John whispered.

"Shut up." Jing-Mei snapped as she exhaled. John nodded with a slight sigh. "This sucks. You're getting fixed." 

"I know. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." he said.

"No shit." Jing-Mei shifted looking at Janet, "How is everything?"

"Perfect." She smiled as she put her cap on "Push harder next tie." Jing-Mei groaned.

"I'm trying." She whispered John kissed her temple.

"I'm proud of you." He said. She began to groan again. "Push."

"Am." Jing-Mei pressed her chin to her chest and pushed. God, there was so much pain. She should have opted for the epidural.

"That's it, Jing-Mei." Janet said, "You can do this."

"No…No." Jing-Mei grunted.

"Yes." John whispered. Jing-Mei gasped as she tried to relax.

"It hurts so much." She mumbled.

"I know." John said, "You've one this before. You can do it again." Jing-Mei nodded.

"I just want him out." Jing-Mei mumbled.

"Soon, Baby. Push harder and he'll be out." John said. Jing-Mei whimpered as she began to push again.

"That's it. He's crowning." Janet said, "Harder Jing-Mei and his head will be out." Jing-Mei took in another deep breath. She pushed harder, trying to help Jakob out.

"You're doing it." John whispered. Jing-Mei moaned louder as she pushed even harder.

"That's it. His head is out." Janet said as she suctioned the nose and mouth out. John's eyes widened. His son's head was out. "You're doing beautifully, Jing-Mei. He's coming. You need to get his shoulders out."

"I can't." She said John wiped her forehead.

"You can and you will." John said, "I want him out. That's an order." Jing-Mei glared at him.

"No jokes." She said. John smiled weakly.

"Sorry." He said as he lowered his lips to hers. "You can do this. I love you." Jing-Mei looked up into her husband's eyes. She nodded.

"I love you too." she said. Jing-Mei breathed in deeply and began to push. Jing-Mei was in so much pain. Just childbirth. That's all it was. Just childbirth. "GOD!!!!"

"That's it." Janet said as she slid her hand beneath the child, "One more push, Jing-Mei. One more."

"Good." Jing-Mei grunted as she pushed again. Then all the pressure was gone. Janet pulled the baby from Jing-Mei. She grunted and exhaled.

"Oh my god." John whispered as he looked down at Janet. She was holding up a screaming baby.

"It's a boy." Janet smiled. Jing-Mei stared at him.

"Oh my god." Jing-Mei whispered. Tears filled her eyes as Janet placed the baby onto Jing-Mei's chest, "Hi, Jakob." John could only stare at his son. He was big and gorgeous.

"My boy." John whispered. Jakob was here.

August 7th, 2005

Jack took Josephine's hand as the four of them walked down the hallway.

"Is he small?" JT asked.

"He's fat and small." Jack chuckled.

"Cute." Josslyn said as they walked up to the room. Jack knocked softly on the door.

"You have visitors." He said.

"Come in." John said. Jack opened the door and the triplets immediately threw themselves at John's legs. "Hey guys."

"Hey!!!" Josslyn squealed.

"Shhhh." Jing-Mei sat on the bed with a blue bundle in her arms. "Come see your new brother." JT grinned broadly as he jumped onto the bed. The girls stood shyly by John's legs.

"Hey." JT crawled up and looked at Jakob. He leaned down and kissed his black downy hair. Jing-Mei looked at her daughters.

"Come see Jake." She said. They tiptoed over to the bed and looked at him. Jakob opened his dark eyes and tried to focus on the faces staring at him.

"He's wrinkled." Josie giggled.

"You were wrinkled too." John said as he watched the triplets stare at Jakob. This was it. His family was now complete. It was the best.

***

Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


End file.
